A Past's Mistake
by The Cheese Alchemist
Summary: "I was young. I was unaware of the secrets of women. I opened Pandora's box. I didn't think it would come to bite me in the ass one day."   Our favourite Naruto characters, as parents.    SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema  and more I guess      Revie
1. Prologue

**EDIT on 07/05/2011!**

**Edit on ages, etc.**

**Info: Sasuke (36) married to Sakura (36). Kids : Hiroto (15) and Yuuki (7).**

**Itachi (41) married to Hikari (37). Kids: Satoru (16) and Fuuko (12).  
**

The sun was shinning and little Yuuki was playing with her older brother Hiroto, and their cousins: Satoru and Fuuko. Summer was still there, and Konoha shined brightly and everyone was excited and overwhelmed by the warm wheater. The Uchiha clan was silently enjoying the wonderful Sunday afternoon, because as you now, the next day would be Monday, and the head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke, was the military head and general of the Konoha army. He and his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage, had a special bond and a unique team spirit. Since the two were chosen to be the most powerful men of Konoha, the village stood in peace and happiness, and nothing ever harmed the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

It's been 20 years since Itachi, the older brother, and Sasuke reunited and restored the clan. They both killed Madara and Orochimaru and everything was as good as it could be for the two. Itachi married a beautiful simple girl Hikari, and Sasuke married his one and true love, Sakura Haruno.

The kids were doing great. Hiroto was just about to be promoted to the rank of chuunin, at the age 15-year-old. He was tall, with long raven hair and big green eyes, just like his mothers'. He was an irezistable man-boy and every girl had a thing for him. Every day his mother saw him bringing another girl into the Uchiha district and have lunch with her, or simply talk. Sakura wished that he could just pick one. Not five. The younger daugher, Yuuki, was just 7 years old, and just entered the academy. She was a small, slimish girl, with pink hair and onix eyes, but she was as sly as a fox and a hyper. She reminded Sasuke of a blonde dobe. She was the precious jewel, nicknamed by her father "Marshmallow-chan".

Itachis' children were more calm and reserved than the overly-active or major-flirty kids of Sasuke and Sakura. Satoru was just one year older than Hiroto, but he was already jounin, and of the bests, to add. He mastered all the fire jutsus, he even learned Chidori from his uncle. He was shorter than Hiroto, had long blonde hair pinned up in a ponytail and onix eyes. He was also extremly good looking, but he had eyes only for the Uzumaki girl, Yume. Fuuko was the younger daughter of Hikari and Itachi. The 12-year-old just became a gennin. She enjoyed reading and medical ninjustu, so her dream was to become a medical nin, just like her aunt. She looked just like her older brother.

"Aren't they adorable?" Said Hikari.

"I know... I can't believe them. They are so great! Yesterday, Hiroto showed me his new taijustu combo. It was awsome. You know, taijustsu is his best skill" said Itachi.

"Hmpf, taijustu...The most important skill for an Uchiha is the Sharingan. It's not there, Itachi, it's not there..." said Sasuke and took another sip of tea." I was training with Satoru yesterday and he almost got me with his genjutsu."

"Come on, it's because you're so harsh on him that he never wants to train with you!"Said Sakura. "Look at him! He strives to be accepted by you! Doesn't he remind you of _someone_?"

Sakura was right. The young boy reminded him of himself. When he fought to be acknowledged by his father, always in the shadow of his older brother. Not the part with _the girls_, of course...It took him years to tell Sakura that he was in love with her since their first mission in the Land of Waves. Well, good thing his son isn't girl-retarded.

"Yeah, that's right, Sasuke-kun. You only trained with Satoru all week. I bet Hiroto is feeling left out" said Hikari.

"Good thing Itachi trained with our son" said Sakura.

* * *

"Man, they're at it again! They're always bickering about who's better between the two of us." Said Hiroto.

"You'll see, one day they'll simply stop." said Satoru.

"Easy for you to say, Satoru" said the angry teenager. "You know you'll always be the best of the Uchihas."

"Controling your temper gives you strenght. You should try it, _Hiro-chan_."

"Stop calling me that! I hate it! You ruined my last three dates with that idiotic nickname!" Shouted angrily Hiroto.

He wasn't good at keeping his temper under control. He just burst out in anger like always. The protective Satoru thought of Hiroto as a younger sibling, and he only wished Hiroto would look up to him. He admired Hiroto for the way he sayed everything out loud, never hiding his feelings.

"Nii-chan, don't be angry. Smile like that : _Cheeeesuuuu ~"_

Hiroto raised his beloved little sister up and kissed her forehead. The little bundle of joy was his most precious person in the whole wide world. He was the only girl that he ever loved. The other ones were just for fun.

"Nee, Nii-san," said Fuuko," leave Hiroto-niisan alone. You know his ..._bad temper_."

"Yeah, that's right, Fuuko. Bad tempered Hiroto."

"We're here!"

A beautiful, blonde big-breasted girl, ran towards the group of teenagers. Behind her were two adults, a tall woman with blueish long hair and a man with spiky blonde hair and a muscular stature. The Uzumaki couple headed towards the Uchihas, and their daughter, Yume, headed towards the kids.

"Yume-neechan!" Said little Yuuki and hugged the beautiful short girl. Really, out of two tall parents, how can this girl be only 1,55 m? At least, she took after her mother's curvy figure.

"Yume-chan," said Hiroto. "Long time no see, _baby."_

"Hiro-charms don't work on me, _Hiro-chan_," Yume teased Hiroto.

"Good evening, Yume."

"G-Good evening, Sa-Satoru-san."

The 15-year old girl wasn't shy at all. Actually she had a big mouth, a short temper (just like Hiroto's) and a strong character. But when it came to Satoru...her vocabulary was made out of a total of 10 or 15 words.

"Yume, what's up?" Said Fuuko.

"Ah, just got back from training. I'm learning the Rasengan from my father. Though he doesn't have much time on his hands. You know, the festival's close, and he is really busy making the town sparkle. Man, he even made my hang lanterns and stuff. Boooring!"

"I could help you out sometimes," said Hiroto.

"No, no, that won't work on me, boy," said Yume.

"No, really. I want to help. Can't I be a nice guy without having alternative motives?"

"No," said Fuuko.

"You little..."

"Ok," said Yume. "Tomorrow after our mission, 'k? Can you imagine it, Fuuko? Me, stuck in a team with Uchiha, the "ladies' man" and Hyuga, the self proclaimed genius. Dad says he's just like his father was. He says they grow out of it."

"Yume, you're going to be a chunnin too?"

"S-Satoru-san," blushed the girl." Y-yeah, tomorrow is the definitive mission. If I pass it, I will be a chunnin. If not..."Yume lowered her head in shame and fear.

"Don't be sad, Yume-neechan! You can do it! Just like Niichan!"

Yuuki hugged Yume and Hiroto and the two of them laughed and ran out to play with her. Everyone says Yume and Hiroto are a perfect match. Well, they are quite lively, and they can't stop talking either.

"I guess it's for the best," said Satoru.

"What did you say, niichan?" Asked Fuuko.

"N-Nothing, Fuu-chan."

"You know, you still have a chance. You're the hot, talented sempai, aren't you?" Said the younger sister.

"W-What are you talking about, Fuu-chan? I don't want to..."

"I know you like her niichan. I never knew you were the big-breasts type, but..."

"I am not! I mean...I am...I mean... I'M A GUY! Of course I like big breasts!" Shouted Satoru, which was so out of his character.

Hiroto and Yume looked at Satoru and started laughing and Hiroto was shouting out "Pervert! Pervert! Ecchi-Satoru!"

* * *

"So what brings you here, Dobe? " Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke! He is your childhood friend and team mate, but still...he is the Hokage!" Said Hikari.

"No worries Hikari-san," laughed Naruto. "Teme here is angsty like always, aren't you Teme?"

"Yeah, yeah. You came here uninvited."

"It was tea time! Plus, Yume wanted to see the heart-breaking duo."

"Heart-breaking...duo?" Sasuke said tilting his head left.

"Satoru and Hiroto, of course. Man, they're really good looking. As to be expected of two Uchihas. Wouldn't it be great that my Yume and one of your sons get married one day?" Grinned Naruto.

"Great idea," said Itachi.

"Yeah, my son isn't probably the best to be the next-in-line Hokage," said Sasuke.

"Why do you said that, Sasuke-san?" Asked Hinata.

"He's far too weak. And a playboy to add. He would just be burden to your daughter. Satoru...is still the best choice, " said Sasuke sadly.

"Woah, Teme, I was just joking!" Said Naruto. "Don't take things so seriously, pleeease! Anyway, what grudge to you hold against poor Hiroto anyways? You know, he is really strong. He is the strongest in his team. Though Neji's kid can't stand it," giggled Naruto.

"I apologize, "said Sasuke. "I-I...Really wished he was interested in training more than in girls. Not to the level I was ..but.."

"Yeah, you were really girl-retarded," said Sakura.

"I...I know."

"Sasuke-san, there's a woman at the gate," said Hinata softly.

"Where?"

"Over there."

Sasuke was surprised to find his ex-team mate, Karin, staning there, with a angry teenage boy standing there. Sasuke was shocked to the core and he couldn't even breathe. He was basicly paralized. Except for the deep red hair the boy had, the kid looked just like him. As if...he was _his_ kid.


	2. Uchiha Blood

**EDIT on 07/05/2011! All ages changed! See Prologue for further reference **(.net/s/6855054/1/A_Pasts_Mistake).

**A/N: So this chapter is actually longer! But I guess I'll make all my chapters around 4,500-5,000 words, because if anyone there likes my story, I wouldn't like to keep them hanging ^_^. Anyways, I'm having a friend making a kewl family photo with all the mains! I'll post a link when she'll finish it xD **

**Hey, don't you agree that Sasuke and Sakura had children too early? Yeah, I don't know why I did that...maybe to make them younger o.0 I can't picture a middle-aged Sasuke ;)). **

**So here you are! Read and review ;).**

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

Karin was as Sasuke remembered her. She had the same bright red hair, the same tall and strong figure, and the same piercing look on her face. She was indeed good-looking,but Sasuke couldn't help staring at the boy that was with her, the red-haired shinobi. He had a Sound forehead protector and he was tall, well-built, and had the same eye-catching features as Sasuke. The boy looked older than his son and nephew. He had a certain look in his eyes, something that Sasuke knew more than anyone else present. Angst. Hatred. All those mixed emotions into the eyes of a young one.

"Well, well, Sasuke. This is your so called _revenge?_ Making up with your brother and restoring the clan with your former team-mate? I thought more of you" grinned the red haired kunoichi.

"Karin. What bussines do you have here?" said Sasuke loud and clear.

"Can I not visit a former team mate, or more likely _friend?_" remarked Karin sarcasticly. "I see you live well now. Pretty pink wife, pretty Uchiha offsprings...Pretty big house."

"What's your point? I don't believe you came here for chit-chat and reminiscing over the old days. Or talking about kids." said Sasuke and stared at the boy.

"I came to talk _exactly_ about kids"

Sasuke couldn't figure out what Karin needed. They didn't part in speaking tearms. It was more like an escape. Sasuke used his renewed bond with his brother to escape from his new team, and mistakes he made in the past. He didn't need any kind of relathionship with Karin. He ran away, he admited. But he didn't care. Returning to Konoha was the best thing he had ever done.

A sharp shuriken pierced through the Uchihas' kimono. Sasuke smoothly turned around and saw the boy that was standing before him seconds ago armed and ready for combat. What the kid didn't know was that Sasuke was always ready to fight.

It was Sakura who stopped Sasuke, and Naruto along with Itachi held the boy to prevent an unwanted fight scene. The two put the boy on the ground, and held him tightly, though he couldn't stop squirming.

"Put your hands off me, yellow bastard!" the angry teen shouted at Naruto.

"Yellow bastard?"repeted Naruto confused.

"That's the Hokage you're talking too, kid." said Itachi.

"Hokage my ass! I wish to speak to Uchiha Sasuke, and him only!"

Suddenly, a spark appeared in the boys' eyes. It wasn't the sun, nor the drops of sweat that were sliding across his forehead. It was something unique, considered to be one of the most powerful weapons of the shinobi world.

"The Sharingan?" Sakura softly whispered.

"Hell, you had enough fun" said Karin. "Yes, he has the Sharingan, because it's in his blood. He has Uchiha blood."

"How come?" asked Itachi. "Me and Sasuke are the only survivors. And Madara never had children."

"No..."whispered Sasuke, barely making out words. "It can't be ..."

"What is it, Sasuke?" said Sakura, and grabbed his arm before he could fall on the cold ground.

"He...I...Before I went to hunt down Itachi, I did a horrible thing. Oh, Sakura, I ..."

"You can't even _say_ it, can't you?" said Karin. "So much for the _great Uchiha._ I'll tell you, Pinky. The boy you see here, Seimei, is a 19-year-old pure blooded Uchiha, and this bastard here is his father. Seimei is Sasukes' son."

* * *

The kids were tormented and unaware of the current situation. In the Village council, there are representatives of each clans, and the representative of the Uchiha youth was chosen by the Uchiha head a week ago. Satoru couldn't bring himself to tell Hiroto, because his cousin was eager to join the council. Being the son of the head should grant you instant acces to the council, but it wasn't the same in this family. Jun Hyuga, was of course, a member, as well as Yume Uzumaki. The first borns of the clans' heads.

"Do you know what they're talking about, Satoru?" asked Hiroto.

"Don't know" said the calm adolescent. "I don't remember ever seeing those two."

"The guy has the Sharingan" said Fuuko. "You noticed it too, didn't you?"

"I did" said Satoru.

"But only Uchihas have the Sharingan!" said Yume. "And as I learned in History class, when Sasuke-san was 7, all the clan was wiped out, the only remainers being him and Itachi-san."

"Maybe Sasuke-san had another son." said Satoru.

"Nonsense! He never loved anyone besides Mom!" shouted Hiroto angrily. "Mom used to tell me that I'm the complete oposite of Dad, as he was oblivious to any girl!"

"Hiroto, you don't need to love someone to have a child with them. Fate can be bitter sometimes."

Though Hiroto didn't want to acknowledge it, his cousin was right in some ways. The boy had relevant Uchiha features, as in tall and well-built figure, muscles to die for, spiky, yet soft hair, and almond shaped onix eyes. And nontheless, the Sharingan.

* * *

The Uchiha head receieved a punch from his best friend, and supposedly, the Hokage. Blood was coming out of his thin nose, as his comrades' eyes were full or rage.

"Teme!" shouted Naruto. "How could you do that to Sakura-chan! You disgust me!"

Naruto's eyes turned red, as Hinata aproached him and whispered.

"Naruto-kun, the Kyubi's chakra! Be careful!"

The man listened to his wifes' words and calmed down, sitting next to the man he just hit. He looked at him with pity, and hate. Though he couldn't bring himself to hate his friend too much. Just in the spur of the moment.

"Teme...why?" asked the blond desperately. "Why?"

"I was young, Naruto." said Sasuke. "I was desperate to find Itachi. And I was constantly sad, too. I missed you and Sakura. Karin...she...took advantage of my confused emotions and she lured me. I was unaware of the secrets of women. I slept with her. It was...a one-time thing. I opened Pandora's box." said Sasuke, barely even breathing anymore.

"You never thought it would come to bite you in the ass one day, didn't you, _Sasuke?"_ Said Karin biterly. "You were oblivious for 20 years, but I lived with the guilt. I raised him, made him a fine shinobi. I didn't even wanted him to meet you, but...he awakened his Sharingan on a mission. Next day, a higher ranked ninja told me to take him to another Sharingan user, for him to develop it correctly. I wasn't eager of the idea, but Seimei insisted. And he learned the truth too. He learned that his father wasn't a simple fisherman that was my one-night stand, he learned that his father is the most feared man in Konoha."

"Teme..."

"I can't say yes to your proposition, Karin." said Sasuke. "I wish this isue could be forgotten, and we shall move one with our lives."

"No" said Sakura.

"Sakura?"asked Sasuke.

"No. You will train him, and he will come live with us. You can't run away from your responsabilities. He is an Uchiha, after all. He should come live with us, and become a Leaf shinobi as well." said Sakura.

"You object me?" said Sasuke angrily.

"After what you done, do you even dare to act like that in front of me?" said Sakura. "A normal reaction would be for me to leave, and never see you again."

The shinobi understood his wifes' words. She was right. He made a big mistake, and he just wished to run away from it, but she wouldn't let him. He didn't want the boy living with them. He could be danger for his family, his wife...his comrades.

She was used to his proud behaviour and his protective atitude. She knew that his objection to keeping the boy was only to protect her and everyone he cared about. The man was as stuborn as her. Sakura wished to keep the boy just for Sasuke's sake. She wanted him to face things the way they really are, not just run away.

"We'll take him in" Sakura adressed Karin. "But Sasuke" the woman looked at her husband "You will tell our kids about Seimei. No buts."

* * *

Finally, the woman left. But the boy stayed. He was talking to the Uchiha matron and the Hokage. Hiroto watched his father aproach them. At last, he'll know what this comotion is all about!

"Tou-san, what's all this about? I didn't eaves drop to any of your words, so..."

The young Uchiha was distressed, but his father looked worse. Sasuke was ashamed, as if everyone could find out from the look on his face. The unknown was as daunting as it could be to the man. He didn't knew how to act, how to walk, or even how to keep his head standing tall and proud, as he always did. But to his dissapointment, his son and the others needed to find out.

"Hiroto...Satoru...Girls..." the Uchiha uttered "I have a story to tell you. But I promise you, it's not to your liking", Sasuke forced himself to smile.

Everyone was standing near Sasuke and listening carefully to his words. Even the smallest of them all, Yuuki, had her eyes focused on his father.

"As your knew, my clan was killed. I wished to kill my brother, Itachi, because he killed them. You see, at the time, I didn't know he was just a pawn used by the Konoha higherups. I left the village when I was 13, and joined Orochimaru's evil gang. There I was teamed up with Suigetsu, a water ninja, and Karin, the woman from before. I didn't have any interest in them then, but that went for everyone. But one night...when I was 17...before I left to kill Itachi, Karin...well she..." Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say the last words.

"That's enough" Hiroto grunted, barely restraining his wrath.

"We get it, Sasuke-san." spoke Satoru politely. "He is your son."

"Daddy..." cried Yuuki.

The pink-haired girl started crying. She was young, but she was an Uchiha for Christ's sake. She was a child prodigy. Apparently, she had a brother she didn't knew about. She felt betrayed.

"Marshmallow-chan, don't cry" whispered Sasuke and hugged his daughter. "Everything will be A-ok. Daddy promises."

"How can everything be ok, tou-san? Not only did you lie to Mom, and everyone, but you are also decided to keep _him._ What the hell is that about?" shouted Hiroto.

"I didn't knew about it either, so cut me some slack, _Hiroto_! And if I may, I think he has more Uchiha blood in his veins than you. Did you see his eyes? A two-tomoe-each-eye Sharingan. Where is your Sharingan, _musuko_?"

At the sound of the word "son", Hiroto froze. And not only because his father restrained himself from calling him that way, but because of what he said earlier. His father spoke the truth. The Sharingan was still sleeping inside of Hiroto. His father and uncle, even his cousin, awakened their Sharingan when they were years younger than him. So much for a prodigy, he thought.

"So, he's staying." said Fuuko.

"Yes Fuuko-chan. He's staying."

Sasuke patted his nephew on the back and returned to his wife, leaving his son on the verge of tears.

* * *

"Do you need anything, Seimei-kun?" asked Sakura lively.

"Why are you so kind to me?" said Seimei sadly.

"I know it's not your fault for having messed up parents. " uttered the woman with compasion. "Although it is my fault for having a messed up husband. Well, you can't choose who you fall for, right?" she smiled.

"I sort of...hate him. Sasuke-san, I mean. Until a month ago, I thought my father was a simple peasent. Not a high-rank ninja, one of the strongest men of Konoha, best friend to the Hokage, and Head of the Uchiha clan. It's just..."

"...confusing?" whispered Sakura. "That's okay. I don't hate you. I'll actually try to be a good mother...woman...human being."

"Are you sure? I thought I cause you pain" said Seimei. "I mean..._he _betrayed you. Basicly mocking your love."

"He was a different man then. I feel a little pain, but it's ok. I'm strong" winked the pink-haired kunoichi. "Now he has a family, and I know he loves me. He doesn't mean to hurt me, so... your presence will not make me sad. I hope it will make you happy though. "

"I never had a _real_ family. I mean, Karin wasn't a _mom _to me. More like a care-taker. Even food... when she forgot to buy some, I would just steal. I know, it's wrong. I became a Gennin fast just to earn some money. She was drunk all day, letting her talent be consumed by lust and sloth. Suigestu wasn't much of a father, either. I figured out he wasn't my real father when I was 5, but she told me the fisherman story."

"I will try to be as much of a mother as I can", she smiled. "But towards the kids, especially Hiroto, you should try to be patient, and they will eventually like you. So try to earn their trust and respect, ok?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks, Sakura-san. " uttered Seimei shyly.

"Call me _kaasan._" said Sakura and ruffled through Seimei's soft hair.

"_Kaa-...san._" he whispered.

"Good" giggled Sakura. "Now go and apologize to Sasuke for attacking him. You need to earn his trust as well."

"Hn." grunted Seimei and pouted.

_He is definetly his son, _thought Sakura. _I hope I can help him be human as much as I can. I have this sort of Uchiha attraction anyway._

Sasuke saw the red-haired boy approach him. He didn't knew what the boy had to tell him, but he was prepared for another attack, considering the boy's temper and speed.

"Sasuke-san..."

Sasuke heard the honorifics he was adressed with and stared at his so-called _son._ He fitted the Uchiha type. Tall, handsome and strong. The esentials.

"What do you wish to say to me?" asked Sasuke with a serious look on his face,

"Actually I wish to apologize for my early behaviour." muttered the boy shyly. "I was shocked, the news being so new to me. I didn't intend to hurt you..."

"I forgive you." said Sasuke coldly. "I got a chance to see your strenght, too. Uchiha worthy, I may say. And that Sharingan, so strong for a beginner...Obviously, by blood you are my son. Now you must prove that you are my son by soul also." smirked the Uchiha. "Welcome home" said he and patted Seimei's back.

Seimei was overjoyed by his _father's _touch and subtle approaval, but he didn't let it show. He was a ninja by heart and blood. He had a new life ahead of himself. He was scared, but his welcome was unexpectedly warm.

He headed towards the group of teenagers. He wished to speak to them as well, and apologize for his sudden comotion. The teen was ashamed of himself for the way he acted towards the adults before, but his rage was unmesurable.

"Yo."

He adressed himself to the others. Seimei saw five pairs of eyes staring at him. The young shinobi looked at eatch of them and studied them closely.

He looked at whom seemed the oldest first. He was a well-built youth, with long blond hair and big blue eyes. He was calm and reserved, but had a warm look in his eyes. His chakra was the strongest, Seimei noted.

He read the second boy's chakra too. It was promising, and full of energy. Its' quantity was tremendous, but much of it was unused. He looked just like Sasuke-san, only his eyes. His eyes were Sakura-sans'.

There was one girl that looked older than the other two girls. She had long blonde hair tyed up in ponytails and she was of short height. She had a demonic chakra inside her, but Seimei didn't knew what it was. It frightened him.

The other two girls weren't interesting. One of them was too small to have shinobi qualities, and the other one was mediocre at best.

"Hello." said the eldest. "You must be Sasuke's son. Nice to meet you. My name is Satoru, and I'm the son of Itachi Uchiha and Hikari Uchiha. 16 years old. Jounin rank. You?"

"Seimei...Uchiha, I guess" laughed Seimei. "I didn't have a last name before, but I hope I have one now... 19 years old. Chunnin rank."

"Wow, you're so-" cried the blonde. "Um, sorry..."she said shyly. "Uzumaki Yume. 15 years old, rank Chunnin I ..guess."

"Pleased to meet you, Uzumaki-san." said Seimei politely.

"Oh my, call me Yume!" giggled Yume. "You didn't seem so polite earlier. But now you seem really nice."

"And you?" Seimei looked over at the green-eyed boy. "Your name...?"

"Hiroto Uchiha" grunted Hiroto. "15 years old. Rank Chunnin. "

"So your Sasuke-sans' son?" smiled the Sound-nin. "Seems were step-brothers."

Hiroto got at Seimei's back and pointed a knife to his head.

"Hiro-chan!" cried Satoru.

"Hiroto!" shouted Yume.

"Niisan!"

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Your. _Brother._" grunted Hiroto.

"Hn." smirked Seimei.

Before Hiroto could even blink, he was stading on the ground, his face touching the green grass, and his kunai was in his enemies hand. The tall Sound nin was pointing the kunai towards his head.

"Don't be rash, Hiroto-kun." said Seimei.

Seimei smiled at his step-brother and reached his hand out to Hiroto to help him get up. Instead, the angry teenager got up without his help and turned away from his sight.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you" said Seimei. "I'm Seimei. You?"

"Fuu-Fuu-Fuuko."

This was the first time anyone ever saw Fuuko blush. Her eyes were sparkling at the sight of the obviously gorgeous ninja.

"Nice to meet you, Fuuko-chan." smiled Seimei. "And you must be...?"

"Yuuki" cheerfully smiled the youngest. "I'll be an Academy Student soon, so don't count me out! You may be strong, but don't ever lay a hand on my Niisan!"

"Ahaha. So sweet" laughed Seimei.

Seimei was glad to have met the five children. Each one of them seemed nice and understanding. Except the direct heir to Uchiha Head. The green-eyed boy was cold and distant towards the new family member. The Sound-nin wanted to be friends with his so called brother. All his life, the boy longed for a family of brothers and sisters, and most importantly, parents. And suddenly, he had one. Even though he tried to attack his father at first, he calmed down quickly.

Seimei had a double personality, as variable as the weather. One moment he would yell at you, and the other he would say he loves you. The same went one earlier with his sudden urge to attack. He still has a grudge on Sasuke-san, but he tries to forget about it. Damn, his father was younger than him when he conceived him. He noticed how Sasuke had children very early, since he and Hiroto were teenagers, and Yuuki was an Academy Student, and Sasuke-san was only 36 years old.

* * *

Hiroto sat on the grass. He hated himself. Why does the flower child have the Sharingan, and the love child, the supposed "heir to the throne", doesn't? He just couldn't get it. His _brother _was already a big hit in his family, and everyone already admired his abilities. He was also very good looking and nice.

He also was a big danger for his position towards the "throne". What if Seimei will be the next Uchiha head? What if Seimei was going to be member of the council? What if...Seimei will be his fathers' favourite son...?

"Hiro-chan."

Satoru smiled at his cousin and sat down besides him. He released his long blonde hair from his ponytail and looked at the sky.

"Remember when we were kids and came here to train? Iruka-sensei was so mad when you slacked off" laughed Satoru. "You used to come to me yelling that Iruka-sensei is an old fart, even though he isn't really that old. He's ten or something years older than our parents."

"He_ was_ an old-fart! Always comparing me with Dad...and..._you_."

"That's a professional habit" spoke Satoru. "All teachers do that. Do you think I like being Itachi Uchihas' son? He was the best ninja of his generation, and so many more. I am _always_ compared to him."

"And how do you handle it?" asked Hiroto, surprised that teachers make comparisos even to Satoru.

"I ignore it, or better, take it as a challenge. A challenge to get better, to surpass Dad." smiled the ninja. "You should try it too. Don' take it personally. And ... I came to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Hiroto.

"The new Uchiha youth representative was chosen...last week." whispered Satoru.

"And?" jumped in excitment Hiroto.

"Hiroto..._I _am the new representative. I'm...I'm sorry."

Hiroto was devastated. He knew his father prefered Satoru, but to forget he had a son like that? He wasn't even considered, wasn't he? He was angry, and he had the urge to punch his cousin, even though the Jounin had no fault.

"Dad will never think of me as a son, won't he?" sighed Hiroto. "That's ok, Satoru, I'm used to it." Hiroto put on a fake smile, just to make his cousin hink he doesn't mind. But he did. He minded.

* * *

Inside the Uchiha manor, Sakura chopped the tomatoes into small cubes as her husband liked them. Hikari was washing the laundry, and Itachi was reading a book on the front porch. Sasuke was sitting at the table and drinking his evening tea. He looked at his beautiful well-built wife. She wasn't upset anymore, she was even a little happier than before. He knew how much she loved children, and a new addition to the family is just a joy, even though the poor kid was nothing more than an accident.

"Sakura."

The woman turned around to face her husband.

"Yes, anata?"

The tall ninja stepped towards the kunoichi and put his fingers on her soft, pink lips. He kissed them with passion and stared into her big green eyes. She giggled like a love struck teenager and blushed.

"After all this time, do you still blush?" asked her husband.

"Some things never change." said Sakura. "And if you wanted to know, no, I'm not angry anymore. It can't be helped."

"You read minds. Should've told me before we got married."

"You know, I like the kid. Seimei, I mean. I heard he was raised in an unfriendly enviroment. I'm shocked to see how friendly and open he is. Was his mother like that before?" Sakura looked at Sasuke. He knew she still was a little mad.

"N-No, she wasn't." mumbled Sasuke. "She wasn't friendly at all. If she didn't like someone, she would be a total bitch. She only acted nice towards me, because she was infatuated with me. Well, she thought it was nice, I thought it was...annoying. Yeah...many things were annoying back then."

"Believe me, I should know." laughed the kunoichi "I was one of them."

"You were never annoying" he said and hugged his wife tightly. "Well, maybe once or twice, but I remember you as the one that was always there for me."

The two ninja sat there in silence and looked peacefully through the window. The red-haired child was talking to Yume and Fuuko, while Yuuki was silently analyzing their new family member. Satoru and Hiroto were sitting on the grass. They didn't exchange any thoughts. The two didn't even look at eatchother. The sun was setting, and everything on the sky was painted crimson red.

* * *

Yume walked the streets of Konoha with her parents. The petite girl smiled at her parents' holding hands, because their love made her happy. The weather was still warm, but it was slowly getting colder. On the road you could see some teenagers, even couples. You could see Hyuuga Mori holding hands with Nara Natsu. Yume liked the Hyuuga boy. He was honorable, strong and polite. Between her two team-mates, she would rather be stuck with Mori than with Hiroto. Yes, she knew Hiroto since they were new-borns, but he could be annoying with his temper and inferiority complex.

All she could think about though was Satoru. He had a charming attitude, he looked so prince-like, and she loved the way his aquamarine eyes turned crimson red when activating the Sharingan. She loved his long, soft, blond hair and his slender figure.

She still remained disturbed since Seimei-kuns' arrival. The blondes' hair was spinning, because his arrival caused such a rufus, that even Satoru felt disturbed. Really? That's a paradox. Yume liked him. He was polite and humble, and resembled Satoru's personality a little.

"Honey, are you ok?" asked the Hokage. "You look a little off."

"Yeah, it's just... Seimei-kun."

"Are you surprised?" asked her father. "I know for sure _I _am. Can you imagine that teme being a normal teenager? I mean, the type who gets in trouble? I know _I _can't,_ dattebayo._"

"Naruto..."sighed Hinata.

"What, Hina-chan?" jumped the man surprised. "Oh, gomen! I forgot to get rid of the habit! I'm such a goof!"

Hinata burst into a soft laughter and looked with her big shiny eyes at her husband. Yume loved the way her Dad acted like a kid. Well, that worked only for his free time. When the Hokage had work, or went on missions with his former team-mates, the three of them, _especially_ Naruto, worked as hard as they could.

Yume constantly worried about her father. He, Sakura-san and Sasuke-san were always sent on S- or A-ranked missions, and once, her father came back barely alive.

Suddenly, a familiar face caught her attention. The boy's kind arms rested on the tall girl's shoulders, as he talked and laughed with her. The girl made a comment, and the boy slightly blushed.

Yume's blood was boiling, and her face turned bright red. She felt an unknown force trying to get away from her, scratching her inside, and making her melt. She released a scream and she could feel power flowing through herself. She looked at her hands, and she saw the sharp nails that were at the ends of her fingers. She could fell wiskers on her face.

"Yume!" screamed her Father in surprise.

"Dad...what's wrong with me?" cried the young girl.


	3. You're a Chunnin!

**Edit 07/05/2011! All ages changed! Search in chapter 1 for further notice!**

**A/N : Sorry if this chapter is short T_T but again, it's a fan fiction, not a novel. **

**Don't have actually much to say. Just review if you want to, I'd love to hear you opinion! Btw, I consider short chapters better, because you can read new ideas, and the storyline isn't so slow and boring. Anyways... enjoy!**

**Btw, leave a review with your favourite OC! I guess mine is Hiroto, because his temper is really funny. Don't worry, I have interesting things in stock for him ^_^ And I'll show his playboy side soon!**

* * *

"So anyways, I think you should stop looking at the Uzumaki girl" said Nao.

"What?" asked Satoru distant.

"You know what I mean, Satoru-kun. _I_ saw you staring at her when you picked up your cousin from practice. _I_ saw you putting bandages on her and buying her tea or something that time too."

"Wait a sec" Satoru remarked and put his hands on Nao's shoulders. "Weren't you on a mission? Anyway, I bought her tea, and treated her, because my little cousin trained with her and beated the crap out of her. "

"Is your cousin that strong?" smiled Nao.

"Don't deviate." laughed Satoru sarcasticly.

"At least _say_ that you like her..." pouted Nao. "We used to be team-mates, you know. But since you've been an ANBU, you have barely spoken to me. I feel left out."

Satoru blushed a bit. "_I don't blush" _he thought. _"It's just the heat from the twilight."_

"I don't _like_ her that way, Nao" Satoru grunted. "You better go train some more. The Jounin exam is drawing near, and you should consider working harder in order to achieve your goal."

"It was never my goal to become Jounin!"shouted Nao. "I only wanted that to be by your side."

"Nao, I..." sighed Satoru.

"I know, Satoru-kun, I know" cried the girl. "You don't like _any _one of _us_, do you? You and your stupid ninja pride, and Uchiha clan, and whatever!"

The girl left, but not after she had landed a punch on the young Uchiha. Satoru was totally distressed by his former team-mate's behaviour. She never acted in a way that would make her seem in love with him. But again, a lot of the girls were in love with him or his cousin. The curse of the Uchiha. This and the inferiority complex.

"Yume!"

At the sound of her name, Satoru turned around. The boy saw the small girl surronded by a strange reddish chakra. Her eyes turned bright red, and her hair was frizzy. At the sight of her being like that, he turned to stone.

"Dad...what's wrong with me?" whispered the girl.

* * *

The Hokage was afraid that this was going to happen one day. He knew his children could take some of the demon's chakra from himself, yet he still had a daughter. Naruto never regreted giving birth to Yume thought. She was his most cherised treasure.

He took her into their home and gave her a cup of tea. Hinata put a cold towel on her face, as she was talking peacefully with her daughter. Naruto had never been so angry. The blonde was known for his chillness and his casual attitude. But now he felt like throwing a Rasengan over the whole village.

A subtle knock broke the silence. Naruto screamed "Come in", as the door slightly opened.

"S-Sorry to intr-intrude" babbled the well-known voice.

"Ah, Satoru-kun" calmed Naruto down. "I'm sorry, I just..."

The father pointed at her daugher, whose red chakra dissapeared, but you could still see her sharp nails and red eyes.

"What's wrong with Yume?" jumped Satoru.

"Satoru-kun" paused Naruto "Do you know the story of the Nine-Tailed Fox"?

"Y-Yeah. The one that attacked our village the day you were born? Dad told me...he also told me about..." whispered Satoru, afraid to continue.

"...about me being the Jinchuuriki, right?" stated the Hokage. "Yes, I have demon chakra inside me, but due to our new medical advances and different sealing techniques from the Hyuuga and Nara clan, all of my demonic chakra is locked tight, unable to ever escape from me."

"Then...how come..."

"Godaime told me that having children was impossible for both me, and Hinata." sighed the blonde. "She said our baby would be most likely blind, or posses demonic chakra. And Hinata...could have died at the birth. Still we..."

"So I have..."whispered Yume.

"Yes, honey, you have the Nine-Tails Chakra." Naruto looked sadly at her daughter.

"Wait, you said that you had the demon's chakra sealed!" jumped Satoru. "Can't Yume's chakra be sealed, too?"

"She needs to be 18 years old" said Hinata "What Naruto-kun is afraid about...is the Kyuubi's actions before being sealed. We could use a minor seal, but we can't be sure that it's chakra won't come out to consume it's host."

"That means that Yume shouldn't be a ninja anymore" remarked her father.

"But father! You were a ninja, and you possesed demon chakra! I could do that too! I can't..."

"NO!" shouted her father. "You_ can not do that! _Yes, I was a ninja, but I almost got Sakura-chan, Teme and other friends killed! I can't let that happen to you too! I don't want you to know that feeling!"

Her father stormed out of the room, and shut his door closed. The ninja wished to be alone.

"Oh my..."cried Hinata.

"Hinata-san, I know it's innapropiate, but why...why could Yume have been blind?" asked Satoru.

"No, it's ok, Satoru-kun" whispered Hinata. "I don't think you were told this, but kekkei genkai's have their disadvantages. Byakugan doesn't work with blue eyes. Rather then _not work_, it's more like, blinds its' user."

"B-Blinds?" shrieked Satoru.

"Luckly, Yume was born with white eyes, as a Hyuuga would" smiled Hinata "That's why Hyuugas aren't allowed to marry blue-eyed persons. I believe the Uchihas have a similar rule, but I can't remember what colour is bad for them."

"No need, Hinata-san."

Satoru looked over at Yume, as she trembled in fear. Her fathers' dissaproval was a knife in the gut for her. Her fathers' word meaned everything for her. All of the Kyuubi's marks dissapeared from her face and body, but she started crying, and suddenly, she became even more sad and heart-wreaching.

Satoru went over to her side and grabbed her in his long arms. Yume rested her head on his shoulders and sobbed slowly. Her mother was restraining herself from crying.

Satoru rose and patted Yume gently on the head.

"Yume, Hinata-san, I'll be going home" forced Satoru himself to smile "If you need everything, I'm a call away."

"Satoru-kun, please tell Sasuke-san and your father about it." begged Hinata.

"Of course, Hinata-san"

* * *

The teenager left the house of his beloved friend and headed silently towards his own home. He knew about the Kyuubi. Satoru heard all sorts of stories from his father and uncle. He was told about Naruto-sans' chakra. But the young ninja never could imagine Yume inheriting the damn thing.

He felt like kicking and screaming, and swearing, and mainly, releasing his anger. But he knew he couldn't. Satoru had always envied his little cousin for setting his emotions free like that everytime he felt something.

When he reached the Uchiha Manor, it was already night. The lights were still on, but no one sat outside anymore. Or that was what he thought.

"Yo."

His father stood in the dark, far from his sons' vision, and looked at the sky silently.

"Why are you so late?" asked the man.

"Yume...she...you know Naruto-san's Kyuubi?"

"Yume inheried the chakra, right?" stated the man coldly.

"Y-Yeah" sighed Satoru.

"Hn." sighed his father also. "I'll let Sasuke know. Though we can't really help. It's the hokage's decision."

"Decision?" answered Satoru shocked.

"Whether she would be restrained from being a ninja, put in quarantine, or God knows..."

"How could you say that?"

The teenager almost hit his father and pierced him through with his look. He was angry, but not as his father. More at fate than everything.

"What is wrong with you, Satoru?" asked his father seriously.

"She won't be killed or locked away, right?"

"You know her father won't do that to her" his father tried to comfort him "But you know he has the duty to keep the village safe first. If the Kyuubi's chakra becomes too destructive...She's not like Naruto. She has a weak body, and she pushes herself too much. The Byakugan she has also triggers Kyuubi powers. She won't be a ninja anymore for sure. I pray for her life and freedom." said his father and went inside.

* * *

The former Akatsuki went inside his home and saw his little brother on the hallway.

"Did you listen?" asked Itachi.

"What to do, Niisan?" whispered Sasuke.

"We'll see what Naruto says."

"You're her sensei." stated Sasuke. "You should also talk to Naruto and tell him to let her continue being a ninja. She loves being a ninja."

"Ototou, don't act soft" mumbled Itachi. "I just saw Satoru freak out. Satoru. _I_ freak out more than him. We need to keep our heads clear."

"Damn, I can't!" Sasuke hit his fist against the wall. "She's like a daughter to me! I'm her Godfather!"

"Anata, be quiet, you'll wake the children up" whispered Sakura.

The beautiful kunoichi wore her pink pijamas and looked sadly at her husband.

"Sakura. I guess it's no use asking you if you heard us" said Itachi.

"I heard." Sakura lowered her head. "What is going to happen to Yume-chan?"

"Let's pray for her health and happiness" whispered Itachi "We don't have the power to decide what is going to happen to her."

"Should I let the kids know...?" asked Sakura.

"No." grunted Sasuke. "Satoru knows. That's enough."

The tall ninja headed towards his room, hitting the walls, and mumbling. Itachi and his sister-in-law followed him to bed too, and turned down the lights. The Uchiha house was covered in darkness, as the children had gone to sleep.

* * *

Satoru was the only one standing at the entrance. He went through the door, and into his room, where he was shocked to see his _new_ cousin.

"Seimei."

"Is the Nine-Tails what I think it is? One of the 9 Tailed Demons? Yeah, I heard about them, and as soon as I heard Sasuke-san talking, I listened closely to what they were talking." murmured Seimei.

"Isn't eavesdropping rude?" grunted Satoru.

"I-I'm sorry. But I had to hear. I can't believe this countrys' Hokage is the Kyuubi's host. What's going to happen to the girl?" Seimei asked.

"I don't know, Seimei, I don't know!" shouted Satoru. "I can't do anything to help her! Why her? Why...why Yume?"

"Satoru-kun, calm yourself. You'll wake up the others." Seimei looked at his cousin, and put his hand on his shoulders to comfort him. "She'll be fine."

Satoru stared at their new family member, who seemed so friendly and warm. Seimei gave off a comforting feeling, and had a bright and pleasant smile. It almost made Satoru smile too.

"Thanks, Seimei." said Satoru. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Sakura-san told me she'll redecorate a room and make me sleep there. Until then...can I lay a futton here?"

"Sure." smiled Satoru.

"Goodnight" smiled Seimei also.

"Night."

Seimei laid his futton on the floor, and Satoru slept in his bed. The room was soundless and nothing moved. The red-haired ninja stared at the walls. The ANBU's room was neat and organised, and it didn't have many things. Only the esentials. Even though everything was so small and compact, he had a huge closet. Well, Seimei noticed his good style.

The Sound-nin couldn't stop thinking about the Hokage's daughter. She seemed so lively that evening when he met her, so it seemed impossible for him to believe that she had such a monstrous thing inside of her. He decided to go and see her tomorow, even though he doesn't know her well. It was the polite thing to do. Seimei closed his eyes and fell asleep. He also though about his cousins' reaction. Why was he so angry?

* * *

The next morning, Hiroto was the first one to wake up. He got out of his room and looked into his cousin and his sisters' room. The two girls were still sleeping soundless. His cousin and the Sound-nin were probably sleeping too.

He headed towards the kitchen, where he had heard sounds coming from.

"Hiro-chan? Is that you?" asked a soft voice.

"Kaasan."

"Good morning, my dear." smiled his mother, that was cooking breakfast for everyone. His aunt was also in the kitchen, and she greetead her nephew, and asked him to take a sit.

Hikari laid the table, and put six rice bowls, six plates, six pairs of chopsticks, and six glasses. She took other three pieces of each and gave them to Sakura to wash them. Hiroto suddenly remembered his new..._brother._

"Are the rest sleeping?" asked Hiroto.

"Of course not, darling." said his mother. "Itachi is preparing your final evaluation. Of course, in the eyes of the Village and the Hokage, you're a Chunnin, but you need to prove that to Itachi too."

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous" admited the boy. "And ...Tousan?"

"At the police headquarters." said Hikari. "Oh, and Seimei-kun is at Naruto-san's office. Naruto is making him take the Leaf's Jounin exam. He can become a Leaf Ninja that way, plus he has the skills."

Hiroto hissed.

"You know, Hiro-chan, he's a very nice boy" murmured his mother. "He is kind, and thankful, and he is trying to fit in. He had such an unfortunate childhood. His mother was horrible to him. Being a Sound-nin is a curse."

"I understand_ that_, what I don't understand though is why he has to stay with us! Why can't he live with his mother?" shouted Hiroto.

"Hiroto, lower your voice please." said his mother seriously. "He is your father's son, and that makes him your brother. Even if I'm not his birth mother, and he is already grown up, I'll still try to make him feel like he belongs in this family. Your father seeks the same thing. Don't spoil it."

"I won't accept him that easy, Kaasan." grunted Hiroto.

Hikari filled his rice bowl, and gave him some omlett. His mother filled his glass with milk, and sat next to him, because she was also hungry. The two women and the boy had breakfast togheter, while Hikari and Sakura were exchanging short lines about clothing and the Konoha festival. They said something about going with all their kids.

Hiroto went back to his room and browsed his wardrobe. The Uchihas were stylish and good-looking men, so they wore the best clothes. He took some grey training pants, and a ripped shirt. The shirt made his muscles pop out, and it still felt comfortable and easy to move in.

The ninja packed his weapons and first-aid kit and left the house. He walked thorugh he streets of Konoha, as he greeted his friends and school mates.

He saw a familiar face next to Ichiraku's, a Ramen joint standing since his father was a small kid. The tall white-eyed ninja was silently eating his breakfast and waved Hiroto to join him. Hiroto ran towards the boy and took a seat.

"A green-tea, please. " said Hiroto. "Morning, Hyuuga."

"Uchiha." Mori took another sip of his miso soup. "Today is the final obstacle. Are you ready?"

"Why are you even asking? Afraid that I'm going to whipe the floor with you?"

"Please, Uchiha" laughed the self-proclaimed genius. "You couldn't beat me even if I had a blindfold on my eyes."

"Hn" grunted the Uchiha.

"By the way, have you seen Uzumaki-san? Is she coming or what? I specifically said : 10 o'clock at Ichiraku's. I have breakfast here anyway, so I came early." Mori asked the waiter to give him a black tea.

"Y-Yume won't be co-coming today" babbled Hiroto. "Girl problems?"

And that's the most smart excuse he could come up with.

"What the hey?" exclamated the boy. "That's a first. She had never missed practice. I expect it from you, even from me sometimes, but Uzumaki-san is always early and lively before training."

"Y-Yeah..." mumbled the Uchiha. "She won't be feeling so hot for the next days. I'll visit her after I pick up Fuuko from her first day as a Genin."

"Yeah, I forgot" jumped Mori "Your cousin is a Genin now! I heard she wants to be a medical-nin, so she pretty much neglects the others. She's not the best in her class either. Not alike to her brother."

"You mean Satoru?" Hiroto's eyes widened.

"Yeah, Satoru-san is the person I admire most in this village." Mori stated, and his face enlightened. "He became an ANBU this year, at only 15 years old! And his father was an ANBU at 12 years old! That's something impressive, I must say!"

Hiroto listened his team-mate babble about his uncle and his cousin, and he was surprised, as he had never heard the Hyuuga _babble_. No, the guy was calm, composed, and pretty damn cold actually. But they were good friends, and Mori could be of great help sometimes.

A subtle sound interrupted Mori's speech. A tall, dark figure appeared from the boys' backs.

"Uncle."

The Jounin wore a tight ninja outfit and his headband was secured to his forehead. He smiled, as usual, for he was a person, and had a special fondness for his three students.

"Hello, boys" smiled Itachi. "I'm afraid Yume can't join us today, but I have already talked with the Hokage. Now, Hiroto, please wait here and eat a bowl of ramen. Me and Mori will talk first."

Hiroto was quite annoyed at his uncle. Why take Mori? Anyways, he decided to wait patiently and eat his ramen. The favourite food of the Hokage tasted great, as a result of the amount of money used to promote ramen.

After half an hour, Itachi came back, with Mori. The Hyuuga seemed proud of himself, and smirked at his team-mate.

"Hyuuga, how did it go?" jumped Hiroto.

"Well, someone is going to buy their vest" said the Sensei proudly and patted Mori on the back. "Good job, Mori-kun."

"Hey" Hiroto grabbed Mori by the shoulders and whispered "A tip or somethin'?"

"Ew, let go Uchiha." Mori backed off from the boy. "Not a word."

"Ch, stingy are we?"

"Hiroto, come."

Itachi waved his hand, and Hiroto ran towards him. They walked silently across the village until they reached the training ground. There, the teenager stood in a fighting position, as his uncle sat still.

One second Hiroto was there, and the other...he was gone...

Two months had passed since Hiroto became a Chunnin. He was on a mission with his two team-mates, Yume and Mori. They runned from the enemy. Twenty down, ten left. Hiroto threw a giant shuriken and took out two of the masked ninja. With her Rasengan, Yume blasted through three of the enemies. Mori took out th rest with his wide-range justu. The Hyuuga smirked at the other boy, who had killed the least.

"Hn." grinned Mori.

"Shut up, cold-blooded killer."

"Soft."

"G-Guys..."said Yume with a trembling voice.

Once the boys laid their eyes on the girl, they turned to stone. Her throat was slit open, and she was bleeding. Hiroto tried to stop the bleeding, but he Hyuuga did not move.

"Move! Help me! Hyuuga!" shouted Hiroto histerically.

In a split of a second, an enemy appeared from the shadow, and grabbed Hiroto's wrist. He looked at the boy with cold and mean eyes, and had a disgusting grin on his mug.

"I'll save her" said the enemy "But you know what they say. Equivalent exchange."

"Meaning?" grunted Hiroto.

"If I save her, she'll live." hissed the enemy. "But I'll do that only if you'll give the scroll back."

The scroll was the esential of the mission. It contained information on the enemy, and it could prevent a Fourth War. Hiroto knew he needed it. But Yume was more important to him. He could not trade her life for a damned scroll.

"Heal her" whispered the boy, and handed over the scroll.

"Uchiha!" shouted Mori.

"Shut up!" shouted the Uchiha.

The enemy began to heal her, and the deep cut that went across her neck was soon closed. She had her eyes closed, but she was breathing. She lived.

"Thank you for saving her" cried Hiroto.

"No pro-"

The enemy didn't get to finish his words, as Hiroto stabbed him in the heart and stomach with two kunais. From the back, the Hyuuga hit his vital spots with his Gentle Fist. The man coughed blood, and after squirming, he died.

* * *

"Hiroto."

The boy awakened by the sound of his uncle's voice. He laid on the grass in the training field. He hadn't left the site once. He had stayed there all the time.

"Uncle...?" whispered Hiroto.

"Genjutsu. You were caught in it." stated Itachi. "You didn't realize, right?"

"N-no." Hiroto lowered his head in shame.

"Mori escaped after ten minutes, but you stayed in there until the end I guess. " smiled his uncle.

"Oh..."

Hiroto was positive that he would fail. _How stupid can I be? _He thought. The boy's emotions almost exploded inside his chest. He hated himself.

"Hiroto, don't do that." muttered his uncle.

"Do what?"

"Don't belittle yourself" Itachi patted his nephew on the head. "You are a great ninja. And you did the right thing. You see, I tried to make both of you get out of my genjutsu. But, I saw you were caught, so I invented a scenario. A normal ninja would've followed the rules and continued the mission. But you didn't."

"Dad once told me something he had heard from his sensei : _It is true that those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. "_

_"_True" agreed the man. "Your father told you well. And Kakashi-san is quite wise too."

"So I pass?" smiled the boy.

"Do you even ask?" laughed Itachi. "Of course, Hiroto. Now go and act all big and important home."

"Not yet" said Hiroto. "I'll go pick up Fuuko from her first meeting with their Jounin."

"Ah, my daugher." Itachi smiled. "Do you know Rock Lee? I heard he's her sensei."

"Oh no!" jumped Hiroto. "It's the creep that Mom and Dad know. He used to be like infatuated with Mom and hang around her all the time. Dad thought he was annoying, and one day he hit him for no reason. Well, for kissing Mom on the cheek, actually."

"God, that is childish..." laughed Itachi.

"Yeah." smirked Hiroto. "Dad was really immature. He couldn't tell Mom he loved her until they were 17."

"Hn" Itachi patted his nephew on the back and waved him goodbye.

Hiroto walked the street with pride and joy. He bragged at the Hyuuga, and went along to pick his cousin from her first day as a Gennin.

Seimei sat in the Hokage's office and he wrote some documents. Naruto stared at the boy. _Damn, he is an Uchiha_, he thought. _They look so damn dark and cool_.

"Remember."said the Hokage. "A month from today, at the Academy, first section."

"Hai." agreed the teen.

"Do your best, Seimei-kun." smiled warmly the Uchiha.

"By the way, Hokage-san, can I see Yume-san?" asked Seimei politely.

"Yume isn't feeling too..."

"I know about the Kyuubi" whispered the boy.

**A/N: Ouch. ;_; Who thinks Naruto will freak out? I think he'll say something mean...I hadn't decided yet, just teasin'.**


	4. Fitting in

**EDIT on AGES! 07.05.2011 - Hiroto, Yume = 15 ; Satoru=16; Seimei=19; Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto= 36; **

**Why Seimei is so old? Because Sasuke came back to Konoha 20 years ago, and the night before, Seimei was conceived. So, here.**

**A/N: Here with a new chapter!**

**This one is longer, I guess. Nothing too significant happening in this one, just want to give you a better idea of my oh-so-beloved OC's. **

**Hiroto is still an angry bitch and he refused to eat the tomatoes I gave him.**

**But I still love him xD  
**

* * *

Hiroto walked happily as he headed towards the outskirts of the city, where his cousins's first meeting with her sensei, Rock Lee, was. The boy knew quite a lot about every of his parents friends and class mates. His parents' generation is one of the best ninja generation, and are the elite of Konoha. His father hated to admit, but Rock Lee was pretty darn good, too.

"Hiroto-niisan" said Fuuko.

"Aa."

The blonde ninja aproached her cousin with a smile on her face. Bruises covered her tender white skin, and she had dark circles around her eyes. The training made Fuuko drive herself to the limit. She wasn't a very strong girl. She resembled her mother, who had a weak body and no fighting sense. The reason why his cousin wanted to become a ninja was irrelevant to Hiroto.

"Are you okay, Fuu-chan? You look a little..."

"No worries, I'm a-ok." smiled the girl. "Lee-san is really harsh, though."

The man wore an emerald spandex suit with leg warmers and his Leaf headband was proudly laying on his forehead. He had a notable height, and muscular constitution. Lee-san looked like a proffesional close-combat ninja, and from what he had heard from his parents, Hiroto knew Lee couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu, but mastered taijutsu.

"Are you Sakura-san's son?" asked the man, who runned towards the boy and girl.

"Aa."

"Do you look like Sasuke!" said Lee shocked. "You're like his exact copy! Except for your eyes. They're your mothers'."

"Arigatou. You must be Lee-san. I've heard about you"

"Good things or bad things?" asked Lee.

Hiroto grinned "Both."

The Jounin laughed at the boys' comment. He said his goodbyes to the ninjas, and headed home.

Hiroto and Fuuko were silently walking to the Uchiha district, and the road seemed so long without a basic chat or a simple smile from one another. As you know, Uchihas aren't the most communicative bunch.

But Fuuko finally broke the silence.

"So Hiroto-niisan, did you pass the last test?" asked the girl.

"Yes" said the boy proudly. "From now on, I am officially a Chunnin."

"Wa, that's so cool!" the girl looked astonished at her relative. "How about Yume-chan?"

The boy suddenly froze. Yes, he still didn't know about Yume-chan. What the hell made her skip training, and more of that, the last test? He didn't like meddling, so Hiroto decided to go see Yume tomorrow, or just give her a phone call.

* * *

"You know _what_?" growled the Hokage.

"Gomenasai, Hokage-san, but my...father and...uncle" hesitated the boy "talked last night about the incident, and as you know, my native village is the Sound...and my hearing is...I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything..."

"You don't need to explain yourself, I should be sorry" the man lowered his head "Now you are part of our family. The Leaf family. And most importantly, an Uchiha. You must know these...things. Does Hiroto...know?"

"No"

"It's best for him not to know right now." mumbled Naruto. "Maybe...later."

"Ok, Hokage-san," said the teen "but can I see Yume-san? I think she could use a little company."

"I guess...But remember : only you, Satoru, and your parents know about this. Only you can visit." stated Naruto.

"Of course." Seimei said and headed towards the stairs, where the Uzumakis live "Sorry to intrude."

Seimei walked into the cramed place. Honestly, you would think the Hokage would have a huge house. But the teenager actually liked this kind of houses. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw the small girl sitting on a chair and eating a cup of instant ramen.

"Seimei-kun..."whispered the girl. "What are you...?"

"I know about the Kyuubi" muttered Seimei. "I'm sorry, Yume-san."

"Heh" laughed the girl sadly. "It's ok, compared to what could have happened to me, anyway."

The boy could see the sadness in her eyes, since she was not so good at hiding her emotions.

"Please, take a cup of ramen" the girl offered the boy a cup of steaming ramen "Mom left, so there's no one here to eat it. It would be a waste though...It's warm and all..."

"Aa, arigato." he stopped her babbling about...ramen?

The two were silently eating ramen. This was the first time Seimei eated instant ramen. Yeah, he ate ramen at ramen stands when he went on missions in the Fire country, but in his village there was no such thing as instant ramen.

"Aa, yummy."

The girl chuckled at the boy's comment. She always found the "Uchiha Vocabulary" pretty damn funny. It contained many words as "Aa" and "Hn" that were passed from father to son. At least Hiroto and now, Seimei talk like this. Satoru is ... different.

"So tell me. Do you like it here? How is your family? Have you and Hiro-chan fought already?"

"Hn." the boy grabbed his head with his slender arms. "Too many questions...but let's see. Firstly, yes, I love it here. No odd-looking guys, good food" the girl giggled "and nice people. Also great arhitecture. Secondly...Yeah, they're amaizing. Especially Satoru-kun and Sakura-san. They have been so warm to me. Sasuke-san as well. As for Hiroto...I guess he's having a hard time accepting it. I know I would."

The blonde girl looked at her new friend and she brainstormed for words to comfort him. But how, really? She never knew what to say to people.

"But it'll get better...I hope." smiled Seimei. "Your father told me that I'm taking a Jounin exam in one month."

"You're _already_ that high?" the girl looked at him with big, white eyes. "I mean, what am I saying. You're an Uchiha."

"Man, what is it with you people and the Uchiha?" said the boy pissed. "It's really annoying, really! Uchihas, Uchihas!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry" cried the girl.

"Oh, no, I didn't meant it like tha-"

"I don't know, your clan is bassicly legendary. If your father wasn't a missing nin at the time, and most importantly, best friend to my father, Tou-san wouldn't have standed a chance against the Uchiha Sasuke. Or Itachi-san. But since Itachi-san can't use his genjutsu anymore, Sasuke-san is stronger than him."

"Yeah, but what I mean is..." paused the ninja "...can't you be talented even though you're not an Uchiha? Like what if you're a Hyuuga? Or a...sorry, I don't know other families."

"You could be stronger, but it's like one in a million."

Seimei listened closely to the girl's words all the time, and he thought deeply about the ninja pyramid in this village. He thought that fix ideas like "Uchihas being the strongest" are non-sense.

The boy was the strongest of his team even before knowing he was an Uchiha. "_What does it matter?_" he thought.

"Ok, Yume-san" muttered the boy "I'll be taking my leave. If you want anything, you could call my house."

"Ah, Seimei-kun!" The girl grabbbed the boy's hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And don't be sad. I'll send Satoru to see you too. I bet you want to see him."

"Don't...It's a bother for him. He doesn't have the time" sighed the girl.

"What kind of friend and man would he be to abandon his friends at their worst? I know you're being strong, but it's actually paining you. You are losing something important to you. You can cry."

Yume didn't cry, she actually smiled at him, and squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine, don't you worry. Come back soon."

He soon left and told her that Satoru would definetly come to see her.

* * *

He found himself wandering around the village, not knowing exactly where to go, since it's all pretty new to him. He walked, and walked, and finally ended up in front of a large building, similar to a school.

Little kids played outside the building, but something caught Seimei's eyes. It was the spiky hair and the little girl. He walked towards his _father_ and _sister _, as he waved his hand at them.

"Seimei-kun."

Sasuke seemed as serious as ever, as he was a composed man, an Uchiha of little words.

"Aa, Sasuke-san." mumbled Seimei. "Picking up Yuuki?"

"It's my first day as an Academy student, and I did _great_! Ino-chan even gave me a golden shuriken!"

Seimei wondered if golden shuriken exist.

"Yes, she did very well" smiled Sasuke "Ino is one of my former classmate and I talked to her. Seems we have another prodigy here."

"That's very good to hear" agread Seimei.

"Aa, Seimei-kun, do you wish to train a little after I take Yuuki home? I have some free time, and I rarely do, so this is your chance" smirked the man.

"Of course, sir" said the boy politely.

The three headed towards the Uchiha district. Seimei and his new family was a new image. The boy studied his father carefully. He aged 32 years old, but he sure didn't look like it. He had no wrinkles, and his hair had no white in it. You could say he was as old as Seimei, but his eyes were filled with wisdom and years of experience. But something told Seimei that his eyes looked like that since he was much younger. Even younger than him.

"Yuuki, you can go in" softly said the father "Me and Seimei-kun are going to train a little. Tell Mom to make pasta. With tomato sauce"

"Hai, tou-san. " smiled the girl "Good luck, new Oniichan."

Seimei looked surprised at the little girl's comment, but he couldn't restrain himself from smiling. He had a home. He had a family. Finally, he belonged to someone.

Sasuke showed his son their back yard, and it looked the ideal place for training. Seimei grinned. He would give his best.

"Now, what do you want to practice? Ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu?" his father was putting on battle gloves, and he was taking his yukata off, to show his muscles.

* * *

"Show-off."

Sakura sat on the front porch with her Hikari. She greedly looked over on her beloved husband, wanting to feel those strong muscles and that soft mouth. Hikari looked quite disstresed at her sister-in-law.

"S-Sakura?" asked the woman shyly.

"Do you know how good Sasuke is? And I don't mean as a ninja, or a father, I mean as a _lover_." grinned Sakura.

"I-Is it true?" blushed the woman.

"Oh, _it is._" Sakura smirked. "By the way, how is_ Itachi_?"

"Itachi-kun..."whispered the woman. "He...Mou, Sakura, th-this is pri-private."

"You're so cute, Hikari-chan" smiled the woman "Sorry, I was just teasing you. But I really mean it when I say Sasuke is _reaaaally good_."

The blonde couldn't stop fidgeting, as she was trying to think about something else besides her brother-in-law naked.

* * *

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he heard his wife's perverted comment. "Then, let's start."

Sasuke's movements were graceful and composed, as well as fast and strong. Seimei didn't see someone like him quite yet. They were fighting using only taijutsu, as it was Seimei's flaw. He was amazed at the amount of chakra his opponents' body could contain, as he was swiftly dodging his moves.

Seimei almost lost control a few times, seeing as he was fighting one of the most strongest men in the whole village. Seimei caught his father, by holding him tightly, but seconds later he found himself holding a log. That. Sucked.

Sasuke was almost caught by his son as well. He was remarkebly strong, he admited, but not quite as strong as him. Sasuke was significantly older, too. The teenager threw some thin kunai, barely detectable to the human eye, and Sasuke couldn't avoid getting a scratch or too.

Two hours later, their sparring took an end. They were both exhausted, as much as Sasuke would've wanted to hide it.

"Geez, kid, you really are something" panted the father.

"You aren't much easier, _tousan_."

Sasuke twitched at the word, and he noticed Seimei looking at him apologeticly.

"I didn't mean to-"

"That's ok," he smiled "That's my _son_." Sasuke spoke and patted Seimei's back.

He could remember his younger self always wanting to hear those words out of his father's mouth. He adressed the boy with such gentle words, that it made him think about him too. "_I've gone soft"_ thought Sasuke. _"I used to be nothing but fighting, and now? I'm calling a boy I met barely 24 hours ago son..." _He looked at the happy smile on the boy's face, and his eyes were suddenly invaded by warmness. He looked complete. _"I guess heart trumps mind."_

"How are my two men?" asked Sakura cheerfully. "My, Sasuke, you look horrible! What happened to you?"

"Seimei." smiled the man "He's really something."

Sakura went over to the boy's side and ruffled through his hair.

"Well, you Uchiha brats are really a pain the ass, aren't you?"

Seimei smirked at the woman's comment, and he nodded. Sakura told them that dinner will be served soon, and that she expected them to be cleaned up and ready in fifteen minutes. Sasuke mumbled something, but Sakura gave him a death glare, and then a soft kiss.

* * *

Hiroto looked disgusted at the three people standing in _his_ garden. _That_ guy was talking to _his_ parents, acting as they belong to _him_ or something. _"Oh, look, it's another Uchiha prodigy!"_ thought Hiroto. _"Let's raise him a statue and make him King of the World."_ He sighed.

The boy wasn't an Uchiha prodigy, he admited. Damn, he didn't even take after his mother. He didn't have exceptional medical skills. He was just a average ninja. _He_ should be the one named Dobe, not the Hokage.

A soft knock caught Seimei's ear.

"Hiro-chan" smiled his mother throw the half-openned door "Dinner time."

"Not hungry."

"What do you mean not hungry?"

The woman hit her sons' head with a pillow. Hiroto forgot about her freakish strenght and short temper.

"I said I'm not hungry!" Hiroro shouted.

He threw himself onto his bed, with his face at the sheets, and fidgeting. His mother sat on the edge of the bed, slowly running her hand over his back.

"Is something wrong, dear?"

"It's..._him_." Hiroto grunted.

"Seimei-kun?"

"Yes."

"Hiroto, you should try to understand. He never had a proper family, and he is really excited to be here-"

"That doesn't excuse him from trying to steal my family!"

The boy lost it. He was angry, his veins popping out everywhere. He never tried to restrain his temper, even though it was bad for him, and for the ones next to him.

"Hiroto, I won't talk to you if you use that tone" said his mother strictly.

"I apologize." he said coldly. He was raised by Uchiha standards, after all.

"Then will you try to see Seimei as...not yet a brother, but-"

"No!" he shouted even louder "I refuse to see him as a brother, friend, as anything! He is just an intruder to me! Now will you drop it?"

His mother gasped and put her hand on her tiny mouth. She looked sadly at her poor, clueless son. She sighed.

"I'm verry dissapointed, Hiroto" said the woman coldly, as she went to the girls room.

Hiroto felt ashamed. He screamed at his mother. His mother. The woman who gave life to him. He left like trash. Worse than trash. Maybe he could try to do what his mother says, for once. But he didn't want to give that bastard the satisfaction. His father deserved nothing from him.

"Hiro-nii?" asked the petite girl.

"Aa, Yuuki."

The small girl cuddled in her big brother's arms and she looked with her big puppy dog eyes at him.

"Hiro-nii? Why were you shouting at Mommy?"

Hiroto was left speechless. What could he tell the 7-year-old? That he didn't want to except yet another prodigy in the family? That he was supposed to be the Uchiha heir, first son to the clan leader, but no, someone shows up one day, and he happens to be his father's one-night-stand result, and what? He is welcomed, congratulated, and granted _the throne?_ Like she would understand...She is a pure, innocent girl.

"Are you angry with Seimei-nii?"

Hiroto firmly grabbed his younger sister's wrist and she started crying and whispering "Ah".

"Don't. Call. Him. Like. That" he grunted.

The little girl showed tears, but she didn't cry quite yet. Even though her brothers' grasp was strong as hell, she didn't flich.

"Hiroto!"

An angry voice made Hiroto let go of the girl, as she ran towards the kitchen, which smelled strongly of tomatoes.

Itachi stared at his nephew quite disstresed, as he went over to his side and grabbed his shoulders.

"Learn to restrain you anger" said his uncle seriously "You can hurt the ones dear to you if you don't. Please, Hiroto-kun" begged the man.

"I apologize, Uncle." he said embarrassed.

"Well now. I understand you won't be joining us for dinner. Even if you were hungry, today you are restrained from food. Punishment, I guess."

Itachi didn't know how the "grounded" thing worked. He never resorted to punishing his children for being bad, because they all, well, kinda...behaved.

* * *

Hiroto was hiding his face in emabrassment, as he was sobbing quite softly. He even angered his uncle, the one he looks up to the most. He scared his little sister, the only girl he loved. He dissapointed his mother, the woman he oh-so-cared about. What was left of him? Who cares if he was the strongest, the most skilled Uchiha? Who cares if he was next-in-line for clan head? Who gives a shit about that? He couldn't even make his family happy. He just kept hurting them.

His father walked past his door, with his hair still quite wet, as he was wearing casual clothes. He didn't restrain himself from slipping a "Tch." trough his lips.

That was the last straw. Hiroto truly made everyone mad at him. He pulled himself into the warm, scented sheets, as he was crying. He tried to stop himself. _"Men don't cry. Uchiha don't cry. Men don't cry. Uch-Uchi...don't..ry"_

Yet tears were still falling from his eyes, as he sinked deeper into his blanket.

* * *

"Yummy! Tomata sauce and pasta!" cheerfully smiled the youngest.

"Dig in, kids" Sakura looked at every one of them and gave each a warm smile.

Sasuke was very proud of himself, as their meal was his favourite, as requested. He said that to his older brother, and he replied amused.

"Of course Sakura needs to have her grumpiest kid entertained." smirked the man.

"I am not a kid" said Sasuke seriously "I just happen to love tomato sauce. Got a problem with that?"

"Sasuke, you don't want to kill us all with your bitterness" laughed Sakura, and she winked at her brother-in-law. Mission "Make Sasuke Angry" complete.

Sasuke let out a "Tch." and he took another mouth-full of the delectable food.

"Is every dinner here so fun?" asked Seimei surprised.

"Aw, look how cute he looks," laughed Sakura "Yes, of course it is. If you are a grumpy-pants like Sasuke, you should get used to it"

"Hahaha!"" laughed Yuuki "Mommy called Daddy a grumpy-pants!"

"Yes, she did" said the man annoyed "Mommy will be severely punished today" smirked Sasuke suggestively.

"Oh, Sasuke, please, not here... The kids are watching" said Sakura, making her best love-struck woman voice.

"Geez"said Itachi "You two are really teens at mind"

"At least we're not sad old geezers like you, Itachi" Sakura stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly, the whole table was laughing. Little Yuuki looked at her Uncle amused, while Fuuko giggled slowly, trying not to let her father see her amusement.

Even Seimei escaped a grin, and he wanted to see Satoru-kun's reaction too but one thing. He wasn't there.

"Hey, where is Satoru-kun?" questioned Seimei.

"He said he had bussines to attend." his mother sighed "He grew up so fast, I don't even get to see him some days."

"Hikari" said Itachi comforting, as he grabbed her shoulders softly.

"Aa. I see." said Seimei.

Everyone went to bed. It wasn't that late, but they were quite exhausted. Sakrua tucked her little Yuuki in, and Sasuke glared at Hiroto's door. Still closed.

"Sakura, what happened to Hiroto?" asked the father.

"Nothing, just puberty stuff. You know how boys get." she replied almost too automaticly.

"Liar."

Sakura stopped walking towards their bedroom when she heard her husband's words. He was right, she can't lie to him. Ever. That was quite unfortunate for her, though.

"It's about Seimei-kun, isn't it?"

"Yes."

The man looked at his sad wife, and he hugged her, caressing her shoulders, grabbing her slim waist, and kissing her soft cheek.

"I wish he would only understand how happy that poor kid is, Sasuke" she cried "He can't understand, I know, he was born with everything. A family that loves him, a house, an education, a name! Sometimes I think we spoiled him a bit too hard."

"I know" whispered Sasuke. "How could I not spoil him?" smiled the man. "He was my first kid. I felt like coming back to life when I first saw him. I couldn't believe, that I, Uchiha Sasuke, deserved a kid. Damn, I thought I was so empty inside, that no kid could be made out of me."

"You've changed so much" she softly ran her fingers through his hair.

"Means I'm not the Sasuke you fell in love with?"

"No, you're better. So warm, and...I love you so much, Sasuke."

The woman softly brushed her lips onto her husbands'.

"I love you, too. By the way, Mommy needs to be punished, remember?" smirked the man.

"I guess I do."

The man swept her off her feet (literally) and took her to their bedroom.

* * *

He looked from outside her window at her. She was sleeping. Her huge eyelashed were stuck to her eyes. As she breathed heavily, she kept fidgenting. She was having a nightmare. He wanted to go there and hold her hand, whispering to her _"It's just a dream, please sleep"_, but he couldn't. He could just stare at her from the tree he was standing in.

Suddenly, she scremed and woke up. She looked over to the window, and for a second only, their eyes met. She screamed, but he was gone the moment he saw her open her mouth.

Parents rushed to her room and her father grabbed her shoulders.

"Yume, darling, what's wrong?" her father demanded.

"Someone..was looking at me." she mumbled.

"Where? Where was he?" asked her mother.

Yume pointed to the window, but was left blank when she saw that, actually, no one was there.

"It's just a dream, honey, just go back to sleep" the man said and he kissed her forehead.

The two left her room and the woman asked the man hesitating.

"Naruto-kun,do you think it was only a dream?"

"Hinata, I won't take my chances with this one."

Satoru walked back home. It was pitch dark and he could barely see anything, but the road to his home was well known by him. He felt alone in this empty city. No, it wasn't empty, it was just sleeping. How much did he want to be asleep, carelessly, just like the civilians. But he couldn't sleep, knowing that she was in danger. He couldn't sleep, knowing that his pride and stupidness won't let him see her.

"Satoru-kun?"

The well-known voice made Satoru turn. He wasn't surprised, he should've known that the Hokage would come to break the neck of the peeping pervert that was looking out of his daughter's room.

"You can punch me" said Satoru serene.

"What?" Naruto laughed. "I won't punch you, geez! You scared me there, with your serious face and the gloomy Uchiha attitude. No, I just came to ask you what's wrong"

"Nothing is wrong" Satoru replied quickly, barely letting Naruto finish. "I am sorry to have disturbed you, Hokage-sama."

"Again with the vague and distance. Naruto-jiisan, remember?" Naruto reminded the boy of his way of calling the man when he was a kid. "I really thought you were the not-gloomy one, but you prove me wrong."

Satoru put on a fake smile "Got you. I can act, can I? Pretending to be all gloomy and-"

"Yes, you can act." replied the Hokage coldly. "Now tell me what's wrong, or I'll drag you to my house and lock you up in the basement."

Satoru gulped. He restrained himself from telling the Hokage that he doesn't have a basement under his house.

"Why were you at my daughter's window tonight?"

"I..."

"And don't come with cold, meaningless remarks, like patrolling, or boredom. I know you are worried about her."

Satoru jumped in shock. Sure, the Hokage was a great ninja and respectable, and all, but he didn't knew he was that perceptive.

"Satoru, don't act like you're a stranger to me" sighed Naruto "From the moment you were born into the Uchiha clan, you were family to me. Doesn't matter if your father is Itachi or Sasuke, you are family. I know you."

Naruto said the words slowly, in order for Satoru to catch them. Now they were imprinted on his mind.

"If you want to see her, just say so. And come, you know you are always welcome at my house. And by the way, she has been asking for you. Are you quite ready to swallow your pride and admit you miss her?"

The man was smirking at the boy with compassion and even love.

"I admit that I miss her." Satoru said. "But I admit that I'm not quite able to bring myself to face her at the moment. I will. Soon." he promised.

"Well then" Naruto patted his back. "Your poor mother should be worrying. She so frail and all, you should take better care of Hikari-san."

"H-Hai. Oyasumi, Naruto...-jiisan."

The man smiled and went back to his home, still waving the boy goodbye.

**A/N: I really tried to make the Uchiha family fun with the Dinner Scene. I mean why can't they be fun too? And I actually mentioned Sasuke chainging...So ^_^**

**I really liked writing this one. The next one will be with their relathionships and feelings too, I don't want to rush the storyline.**

** Thanks for reading! **

** malefik =D  
**


	5. Mission: Part I

**EDIT 07.05.2011!**

**Ages changed: Hiroto, Yume = 15**

** Satoru= 16**

** Seimei= 19***

** Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata = 36**

** Naruto, Hikari= 37**

** Itachi= 41**

*Sasuke and Itachi came back 20 years ago, Seimei was conceived a night before***  
**

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is longer... If it has any mistakes, please point them out, and I will edit them. I am way too bored to edit, and I don't have an editor. Life sucks sometimes.**

**Here is a mission. Yes, a mission, because every fanfic apparently has one. I just wanted Hiroto and Seimei to bond a little, and how can't you bond when you are spending life and death moments togheter (hope there won't be too many of those).**

**There is actually a part where Yume dreamt. I needed that to make the transition between two scenes, and ...I still find it a bit funny, and sad.**

**Well, the usual. Read, review, and love!**

**Btw, I made some pics with some of my characters. You can find links on my profile.**

**See u~. malefik**

* * *

Hiroto stared at the white celing. He could hear his sister's cheerful voice and other people chatting. He didn't want to get up. He wished to sit there all day, and sleep. A lazy Uchiha? That sounds funny.

Finnaly, he decided to wake up. Hiroto didn't bother changing his pijama and he got out of his room. His little sister was running, and she bumped into Hiroto.

"Ah" mumbled the girl "Sorry, Hiro-nii."

"No, I'm sorry Yuuki. I'm sorry I hurt you yesterday"

Hiroto lowered his heard and he bit his lip, trying to stop his emotions from showing.

"I forgive Hiro-nii" said the girl and gave him a big bear hug "Yuuki is strong!"

The brother rose her up to his face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He put her on his shoulders and carried her to the kitchen. The little girl played with Hiroto's soft hair, and Hiroto couldn't avoid smiling.

"Mom."

Hiroto put his sister down and she ran towards her mother, who transfered chakra from herself to their uncle. She was looking pretty tensed, but she did her best anyway.

"Mom, Uncle..." whispered Hiroto "I want to apologize for yesterday. I was a jerk."

"So are you going to try what we talked about yesterday?" asked his mother, without looking away from Itachi's eyes.

"Y-Yes. I-I'll try."

Sakura smiled, and she took her hands away from Itachi's face. She sighed, and she got up quite hardly. She forced herself a little.

"Now let's see: better or worse?" asked the woman.

Itachi looked around and he blinked nervously a few times.

"The pain is better...but the vision..."

Sakura looked dissapointed at him, and scribled something on her chart.

"I see, worse."

Itachi put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, looking at her with a "I'll be fine" look. Still, Sakura felt useless, and she hated that she can't help him enough.

"Is your vision getting worse, Uncle?" hesitated the boy.

"A little, but the pain is slightly better." smiled the man forcefully.

"Don't be reckless," said Sakura "Remember, no genjutsu, and especially no Mangekyo Sharingan. It will make you blind. I'll go pay my old teacher a visit" smiled Sakura.

"Tsunade-san?" asked Hiroto surprised.

"Yes. I'll tell her our progress, and I'll ask her what else I can do for him."

Sakura put on her slippers, and she went out. Itachi rubbed his neck, and as soon as he got up, he started preparing for their incoming mission. He put some scrolls, weapons, and food in his pouch.

"Uncle...If you don't feel well, we should abort today's mission" suggested Hiroto.

"Never." said the man "I am aware of my duties, and as long as I am breathing, I will do anything to protect this village. Get ready. I told Hyuuga-kun to be ready in thirty minutes."

"Ok."

Hiroto snatched an onigiri from the counter, and he went back to his room to get dressed. He really didn't like when his uncle forced himself like that. His vision was getting worse, and glasses weren't helping much. He needed special treatment, that his mother could aquire, but it required time and sacrifice. Also, Itachi's chakra needed to be strenghtened and taken care of. Not strained on missions.

Nonetheless, the boy went to his room and put on a pair of long pants, and a high-collared shirt. He got his kunai, his forehead protector, and his brand-new vest. He smiled proudly at the vest.

When he got out of the room, he saw his father in his police uniform. He was getting ready for work, too.

"I see you got a mission" said his father coldly.

"Y-Yeah" replied the boy "You're busy today with police work?"

"Y-Yeah."

The two man sat there in silence. What could they possibly say anymore to break that painful silence? They didn't know. Sasuke laughed in his mind. _"I am the most feared man in Konoha, yet why can't I find words to say to my son?"._

Hiroto left the house and headed towards the Hokage's tower to get a mission. He hoped this mission will be a C-rank one, not a B. It's true, their team has never been on a B-rank mission before, seeing as they were Gennin, but now they are Chunnin. He was afraid for his uncle's health. Yes, he was strong, but he couldn't force himself.

He reached the tower and he climbed the stairs to the Hokage's office. He saw Naruto, his uncle, and his team-mate, the Hyuuga there. But no sight of Yume.

"Is Yume sick again?" asked Hiroto.

"W-Well..." mumbled her father.

"Tch. This is really getting old." grunted Hiroto. "Why is Yume not coming to practice? Why wasn't she there on our last meeting?"

"Hiroto..." the Hokage whispered.

A small person was sitting behind their backs and came in with tea. She wanted to run, but she knew that they have heard her come in. _"Here goes nothing" _said Yume for herself only.

"Father, here is your tea" she muttered shyly.

Hiroto was glaring at her, and Mori only stared, not saying a thing.

"Yume, why the fuck didn't you come yesterday?" shouted Hiroto slightly. "Are you sick or something? Why don't you tell me? I thought you could tell me anything. Why didn-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up." screamed Yume with tears in her eyes "I can-can't tell you." she sobbed.

"Yume, I-" he reached out his hand to touch her, but she turned her back and ran to her room.

The Hyuuga was staring at the boy, confused, but the two men knew what the commotion was about. But they could agree on one thing: Hiroto needed to know, even though it's not the best solution to her problem.

"You'll have a B-rank mission," said the Hokage coldly "and you are dismissed. Ah, Hiroto-kun" the Hokage grabbed his arm before he could leave with the other guys "Please stay for a minute."

Naruto nodded at the sensei, and Itachi whispered "Let's go" to Mori, and althought the Hyuuga wasn't so happy on leaving, they headed to the outskirts of the city.

Naruto invited Hiroto to take a seat near him and Hiroto could understand that he was in for a long talk. He didn't mind, though. The boy wanted to know what happened to his friend.

"Naruto-jiisan, what happened to Yume?" hesitated Hiroto before asking.

"Your father told you about ...the _thing_ inside me, right?"

"The Kyuubi? Yes. But what does this have to do-"

"Listen. When Hinata got pregnant, the doctors suggested us to have an abortion, because of various reasons. One of them was my demon chakra. They told us the baby could be born with demon chakra, or be killed by it during her pregnancy, resulting in Hinata being killed as well."

"So Hinata-san went through the pregnancy..."

"Yes" replied the man "We were told that if the chakra won't manifest in her first five years, she is out of the blue. But...they were wrong, she is not fine."

"And what is going to happen to her?" asked Hiroto scared.

"Well she can't be a ninja anymore, that's for sure. The demon comes out when she is at danger, or her natural chakra reserve is empty. We can't risk that. We could use a minor seal, but it's not very efficient. And a total seal is too harsh for her body and age. She needs to be eighteen."

"Aa."

Hiroto felt like screaming and kicking something, but he held it in. His most precious friend was suffering and he couldn't do a thing about it. Her dream of being a ninja was crushed, and now she would become a civilian.

"Who else knows?" asked Hiroto.

"Well, your father and uncle...and Satoru-kun."

"Why did Satoru get to know , while I was left out to wonder if she died or something?" shouted Hiroto.

"He saw her when the chakra maniffested" came Naruto with an excuse.

"That bastard didn't even tell me. Huh, so much for a cousin, isn't he?"

Hiroto took his pouch and headed towards his team.

"Naruto-san."

"Hm?"

"Thank you for telling me." Hiroto put on a fake smile.

Naruto put on the same fake smile and waved the boy goodbye.

Hiroto couldn't stop thinking about his (ex) team-mate. When they were little, she was so excited about being a ninja, just like her mother and father, and of course, just like the Uchihas would be. She wanted to fight by their side, and protect this village so dear to her. That all in vain now, isn't it?

* * *

Hiroto waved the two men at the watching tent, and he walked past them, getting closer to the gate. He could see his uncle, that arrogant Hyuuga, and another one. He couldn't really see who he was, since he had a hood on, and he was facing the gate.

"Heya" waved Hiroto.

"Uchiha, what did Hokage-sama tell you?" asked Mori.

"That's private, you nosy-parker." winked Hiroto.

"Ew, you're as gay as ever."

"Yeah, you say that just because you love me, Mori-chan."

The Hyuuga grunted. Finally, the boy with the hood turned around, and to Hiroto's surprise, it was Seimei.

"You!" shouted Hiroto.

"Aa. Hiroto-kun." said the boy composed.

"Don't _Hiroto-kun_ me!" grunted Hiroto. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Don't tear his head off, Hiroto." sighed his uncle "Seimei-kun is here to replace Yume-chan. He'll be her replacement. Well, not for long, because he is taking the Jounin exam next month." smiled the man.

"And who says he'll pass?" smirked Hiroto.

Seimei glared at Hiroto angrily.

"He'll pass, I'm positive."

"Who is him? He looks just like Sasuke-san" said Mori.

"Aa, a relative" replied Itachi.

"But I thought you were the only remainers from the old Uchiha clan." mumbled the boy in surprise.

"The history you learn at school can be a little shitty." laughed Itachi. "Now let's leave. We can't afford wasting time. Our client is waiting. Seimei, please read the summary of the mission."

"Hai, Itachi-san" Seimei cleared his throat and began. "Team 9, led by Uchiha Itachi, is assigned with the mission of escorting the daughter of a man with significant importance in the Land of Fire. Be aware of high-skilled ninja, since his daughter is getting married to unite two families. An arranged marriage?" asked the boy.

"Yes. Goroi Tamaki-san is our client." Itachi gave Seimei a info chart.

"Wow, a lot of info for a mission" whispered Hiroto to Mori.

"It's your first B-rank," remarked the sensei "We need as much info as we can get."

"Wait a second. Is this our client?"

Seimei showed the info chart to Itachi.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, she's just seventeen. And look at her, she looks so childlish. Is she really getting married?" asked Seimei surprised.

"Don't act so shocked," smiled the man "Legally, you can get married at 17 years old. "

Seimei blinked a few times. Getting married at ...17 years old? That seemed so impossible for him.

"The house she lives in is just a couple hours from here, but we should still get going. The man she is going to be wed to lives in the Land of Waves."

"Then, let's be off." smiled Seimei and put the heavy back-pack on his strong shoulders.

The four men began walking, and Hiroto could see he was in for a bumpy ride.

* * *

Yume opened the door. She was still in her orange jumpsuit, her pijama had her hair messy.

"What'z the hellz?" she mumbled, looking at the floor.

When she looked up, she almost fainted.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-...SATORU-KUN!"

She shut the door close, and she rushed to her bedroom. Yume hit several things while she was searching for a pair of pants a T-shirt, but she finally put on her clothes and opened the door again.

Satoru smiled lovenly as the smalish girl panted, as she invited him inside, and led him to the living room. Yume closed the door, and put on some water on the cooker to boil.

"I take you like green tea, right?" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, tea is fine" he shouted back.

She didn't wait for the tea to boil, and she came to the living room, where she left Satoru.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Satoru.

"Satoru-kun, if you really came just to see if the Kyuubi has eaten me alive or not, I don't think you'll make me feel any better" she chuckled.

"No, actually," he scratched the back of his neck nervously ", I came to ask you if you want to go out today. It's a food festival near the library, and I know how much you enjoy...well, food." he smiled.

"That's so...so thoughtful of you" blushed the girl "But Father...I don't think he'll agree with me leaving."

"He doesn't have to know." winked Satoru "Uncle said that he and Hokage-san had some bussines to attend, so they're probably won't be home until late evening."

"Satoru-kun, that's so not like you" she smiled shyly.

"Having fun is food for the soul. And by the looks of it, you didn't have breakfast yet, so you need food for your body too."

Yume nodded, and went to the kitchen to pour some tea. She gave the boy his cup, and after he thanked her, she went to her room, and pinned her hair in too heart-shaped ponytails and she put on a short, pink dress, and cute shoes. She looked so common. So not ninja-like. But she was a civilian now, so she should get used to getting pretty, and not just simply throwing on a comfy T-shirt and baggy pants.

"You look so different." exclaimed Satoru.

"Do I?" asked Yume. "I really don't have many clothes like these..."

"It's a shame, you look awfully cute in these." Satoru smiled.

"Tha-Thank you." she stared at him.

"Oh, thank you for the tea. Now, shall we get going?"

Satoru left without waiting Yume, but she rushed to the door to catch him. But when she faced the door, he was gone. He wasn't there. She was still in her jumpsuit, all alone. Did he even come? Where is he?

Yume woke up all sweaty and gasping. She looked at the clock, and it showed 10:15 in the morning.

" Waking up late can make you dream crazy things, can't it?"

She laughed painfuly, and she stood up, looking for some house-clothes.

* * *

Team 9 had almost reached their destination. They didn't say a word through out the road. The four men walked in silence, except the ocasions were Seimei found something intruiging and asked the squad leader. "_Was he really trying to steal my uncle Itachi?" _glared Hiroto.

"Here it is" Seimei pointed at the huge doujo.

"Woa-oh." exclaimed Hiroto.

The house was like two times bigger than the Uchiha doujo. Damn it, it was even bigger than the Hyuuga's doujo! Was the girl there that rich? Hiroto asked himself why is she being forced to get married.

"Anyway," said Seimei "Let's go in."

Seimei stepped in the house and cried "Sorry to intrude", but no one answered. They went deeper into the dark house, and finally arrived inside a big room, where tens of men and few woman stood.

"Ah, the ninja" smiled a man "My name is Goroi Hiashi, and I am the family head. This is my daughter, Tamaki. Tamaki, say hello to our guests."

The girl looked amaizing. She was tall, with fair skin, and long black hair. She wore a kimono which delicately high-lighted her slim waist and beautiful breasts. Hiroto gasped, and he knew. He knew he had to activate Hiro-charms.

"My, my, what a delightful lady," exclaimed Hiroto "My name is Uchiha Hiroto, and I am the one to acompany you in our fateful journey togheter."

"Ew, back off, man-boy. Tou-san, why am I being acompaniated by these children? Ah, look, at least they have a real ninja here." she looked at Itachi.

"Tamaki!" her father shouted. "I do not tolerate this behaviour. They ranks are high enough to acompany you to the Land of Waves. Now please, you need to get there by tomorow. You fiancé is waiting for you."

"Hmph." the girl glared at her father and took a heavy luggage, and threw it into Hiroto's arms. "Here you go, Uchiha Hiroto. You will carry my luggage through our _fateful journey togheter._"

"Hn. Bitch."he grunted between his teeth.

The girl thought she heard something, but she didn't bother thinking about it.

The squad and the spoiled princess decided that it was time to take their leave, and so they went outside, waved the Goroi family goodbye, and started their journey.

"We should start to get to know eatchother, seeing that talking will make this road more enjoyable" smiled Itachi. "My name is Uchiha Itachi, lady Tamaki. This is my nephew, Hiroto, and my...my..."

Itachi wasn't sure that the Hyuuga should know about the identity of Seimei.

"I'm Seimei." uttered the boy. "Nice to meet you, Tamaki-san."

The girl blushed a bit, but hid her face, and replied coldly

"Nice to meet you."

"I am Hyuuga Mori. Nice to meet you, lady Tamaki."

"Same here."

Tamaki found every one of them nice. Even the man-boy, he seemed to be a kind person. But that red-haired guy...He seemed so special. And why couldn't the Jounin say what type of relative was he? They were related, that was for sure... But still, he hesitated.

* * *

"So Uchiha, I heard you weren't chosen for clan representative as well" remarked Mori.

"Aa. You weren't chosen either?" asked Hiroto.

"Yeah. My twin, Jun, got chosen. So not fair. Dad got mad at me for dating Nara Natsu. Come on!"

"You're right, Hyuuga, these clan head's are so obssesed with their ninja stuff. They find a date at seventeen, then they get married, and make kids, because the clan needs to be bigger." ranted Hiroto.

His uncle giggled at the comment, and the girl looked pretty intrigued. She knew about the Uchiha, and about the Hyuuga, but it all seemed so strange to her. Those boys were all pretty much younger than her, though she couldn't say the same thing about the tall one. "Seimei" she whispered.

"Aa?" asked Seimei.

Crap, he heard.

"Ah, nothing," said the princess "I wanted to ask you all how old you actually are. I mean, there are more and more young ninja in this country."

"Twenty." smirked Hiroto.

Mori gave him a soft punch on the back, and said:

"Idiot. I'm fifteen. Like _Hiroto_ here. "

"And you?" asked the princess, looking at the tall, red-haired boy.

"Aa. Nineteen." smiled the youth.

"Wo-ow."

_"As I thought, he's older." _the princess thought. _"So I have some proper escourte here, except for the sensei."_

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Hiroto bored.

"No, for the tenth time, you pest." grunted Mori.

"Oh, come on, Mori-chan." Hiroto grabbed Mori by the shoulders. "Don't be so cold to me. I know you want us to be alone and kiss."

"Geez, Uchiha, just because I have long hair doesn't mean I'm a girl!" uttered Mori hopelessly.

Seimei chuckled and continued looking at the old map. He was looking for a place to spend the night, and by the looks of it, there was a place 500 m from the spot they were in. Was it too soon to stop? They've been walking for five hours non-stop, and the sun was setting, but he remembered going non-stop three or four days on some missions from the Sound.

"Itachi-san." whispered Seimei "Here." he pointed on the map "There's a place close to here."

"Good job, Seimei!" he cried cheerfully and rufled his hair. "Let's spend the night here. "

The sensei cleared his voice and got everyone's attention.

"Everybody listen to me. There's a hotel close to here, so we'll stop there. We'll walk again tomorow, and if we start at 8 o'clock in the morning, I think we'll be there by late noon. This sounds good, lady Tamaki?"

"Hai. My feet are really hurting, and I'm starting to get dizzy."

The girl tried to walk a few steps forward, but she fell on the ground and escaped a soft "Ah."

Seimei grabbed her hand to help her get up, but she couldn't stand up properly.

"Hn. You've probably twisted your ankle when you fell."

"Why didn't you ask us to stop, Ojousan?" asked Hiroto. "We're ninja, we're trained to walk long distances, but you should've told us."

"My father didn't tell you, didn't he?" she chuckled.

"What?" asked Mori.

"I was a ninja too."

The four men twitched.

"I used to have a team, just like you have one. We were only Gennin, yet the lack of staff made us take a harder mission. And our Sensei got caught. I was left with my two team-mates. Of course, with me being the only girl in my team, I was captured. The two came after me, and they gave their lives for my safety. The idiots were both in love with me." she sobbed.

The men looked at her shocked. This gentle, princess-like woman was a ninja?

"This happened two years ago. Since then, I was depressed, and I didn't talk much. Father thought that marrying that man would make me feel better. But I already promised my heart to someone else!"

"And who is him?" asked indiscretidly Hiroto.

"I don't know his name. He came one day, he was lost. I was probably seven or eight, and he looked the same age. We were playing, and I almost fell off the tree I was climbing, but he rushed and slided under me to prevent me from getting a bad fall. He broke his arm" she chuckled.

"Have you seen him since?"

"No, but I don't want to marry anyone else but him."

"Ojousan, you don't know, maybe this man you are going to marry is nice and kind. You should meet him." smiled Itachi.

"Do I have a choice?" sighed the lady.

She tried to take a few more steps, but she cried in pain.

"Come." pointed Seimei to his back. "I'll carry you."

"N-No! I'm way too heavy for you..." said the girl.

"Don't worry, I once carried my 200-pound team-mate. He wasn't that heavy. I bet you're lighter." smirked Seimei sarcasticly, and got her by the ankles to put her on his back.

He lifted her up, and carried her effortlessly on the road.

_"Hn, show off."_ glared Hiroto. Seimei continued carrying the girl until they had reached the small hotspring. He then carefully laid her down, and let her grab him by the shoulders, to support herself while walking.

"I'll give you basic treatment, since I have some medical skills" smiled Mori Hyuuga.

"Ah, thank you Hyuuga-kun" replied the girl.

"I'll go and get rooms for us, so please wait here with Seimei-kun, ojousan."

"Ha-Hai."

The two teenagers waited for the rest of the team to come back. They were silent. Nothing could've disturbed their silence, but then...

Seimei noticed something on the woman's leg. It was a paper bomb.

"Watch out!"

Seimei ripped the paper bomb, but he didn't threw it in time. It exploded in his hand.

"Aaaah!" he scowled.

"Seimei-kun!"

Suddenly, three ninja appeared from the bushes. Seimei would've screamed to let his team-mates know that they are in danger, but they were inside, and he risked blowing their cover.

Seimei proceded in reading their chakra. The three of them weren't very strong, they were probably Chunnin too. He could've dealt with them by his own, but his hands were hurt from the explosion.

"Tamaki-san, run to the hotspring, and call my team. Please."

"Oh no one is going." grinned one of the ninja. "The Goroi family will pay big time for this little jem, wouldn't they?" he was approaching the girl.

"Oh, Yoroi, you are so smart" grinned another.

"Then let's just ta-"

The man didn't get to finish his sentence. Seimei saw the ninja's throat being sliced and blood everywhere. Behind him, there was Hiroto, holding a sharp kunai. He smircked at Seimei, drops of blood covering his face.

"Hn. Don't slack off, Seimei." said Hiroto.

"I won't. Good job, Hiroto."

The second guy shivered, as Seimei got swiftly at his back, and had a katakana at his throat.

"Do you want to act all high and mighty now?" smircked Seimei.

"Please, I...Please..."

Seimei sighed. "Just go. You pathetic wimp can't stand a chance against us all anyway."

The ninja ran screaming into the forest.

Seimei and Hiroto started laughing, but the girl just stared. _"What the hell is wrong with them?"_ She thought. "One moment, we're facing a near-death experience, and the next, they're laughing? Freaks..."

"Are you ok?" rushed the Jounin.

"We're fine, Uncle" said Hiroto. "And Tamaki-san is unscratched."

"You managed to kill someone, didn't you, Hiroto?" sighed the man. "Oh well, at least the client is fine."

"Killer." mumbled Mori.

"Wuss." squealed Hiroto.

"Kids." sighed Seimei.

They both glared at the older ninja.

"Listen you three, ninja are going to come more and more, so we need to be at the top of our game. Seimei, you letting that guy get away wasn't so smart. Kind, but not smart. We can't spend the night here anymore. We'll just camp out somewhere, I packed a tent. We should treat your wounds too."

"Seimei, you really screwed up our mission!" laughed proudly Hiroto. "First you get your hands burned, then you let the bad guy escape. What the hell?"

"Shut up." grunted Seimei.

* * *

They walked a little further, and finally found a nice meadow to sleep in. Itachi used a jutsu to prevent enemies finding them, and hid their chakra signs. He and Hiroto put up a tent, and started to make some food for them.

Mori was carefuly tending the client's ankle. It wasn't too hard for him, though. He studied under Uchiha Sakura, the best medical ninja in the village. Even though, the Hyuuga's training was basic, he quickly healed the ankle.

"Here you are. There is a bit of a sweling, but by morning, you'll walk for sure."

"Thanks, Hyuuga-kun."

"As for you Seimei, I did my best with those hands, and I don't think it's enough. I'll put this lotion to prevent infection, but you will be in some pain. And I don't promise there won't be scars."

"Tch." he twitched.

Mori's sudden urge to eat something arose when the smell of instant ramen came to him. His tummy growled.

"You're hungry, Hyuuga-kun, I'll help Seimei-kun." smiled the girl.

"Oh, thanks, Tamaki-san."

The Hyuuga rushed to the fire, where the student and teacher were eating their cups of ramen, and poured water in the Hyuuga's cup as well.

Tamaki was gently rubbing Seimei's hands with lotion, but he hissed and bit his lip in pain sometimes.

"I'm sorry if I'm not gentle enough." cried the girl.

"Aa, that's fine." smiled the boy.

"Why did you do that?" asked Tamaki.

"Do...what?"

"Rescue me. You knew that the bomb would soon explode, and that you could be hurt...yet you still did that. And now what, you risk scaring your hands?"

"Well, you are my client. It is my duty to protect you." replied Seimei.

The girl seemed still disturbed, and she nodded sadly.

_"Crap, that didn't come out right."_

"What I meant is ... I'm a ninja, I don't care if I have scars or ugly wounds. But you're a lady...You shouldn't risk losing your beauty."

The girl smiled and she nodded hapily this time.

_"Good job, Seimei."_ he, apparently, said to himself.

Tamaki wrapped his hands with bandages and then she said.

"Let's eat some ramen."

"Let's."

The two headed towards the rest of the team, and they had their yummy dinner. When they finished, they went to bed, taking rounds in guarding the tent.

The next morning, they would walk miles and miles, and Tamaki was scared. She didn't want to meet her husband. She wanted things to be the way they were before. When she had a team, when she was a ninja, and not a rich girl who needed protection everywhere she stepped.

* * *

**A/N: Seimei is my favourite OC. I don't know, he's just so nice to people. And he's an Uchiha at the same time. See the talk between him and Hiroto...and Mori at some part? Yeah, Uchiha hotness. Wow, this really isn't as long as I thought it was going to be o.0 I guess it just had a lot of dialogue in it. Do you think chapters should be longer? I think the longer I made the chapters, the seldom I would update, and I hate that...plus long chapters made me bored.  
**


	6. Mission: Part II Fireworks

**EDIT 07.05.2011!**

**Ages changed: Hiroto, Yume = 15**

** Satoru= 16**

** Seimei= 19***

** Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata = 36**

** Naruto, Hikari= 37**

** Itachi= 41**

*Sasuke and Itachi came back 20 years ago, Seimei was conceived a night before***  
**

**EDIT 07.05.2011!**

**Ages changed: Hiroto, Yume = 15**

** Satoru= 16**

** Seimei= 19***

** Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata = 36**

** Naruto, Hikari= 37**

** Itachi= 41**

*Sasuke and Itachi came back 20 years ago, Seimei was conceived a night before***  
**

**A/N: Longest chapter eva! o.0 I feel weird**

**This chapter is pretty intense! I hate writing fighting scenes! (especially cause I don't know what specific jutsus each have, and blurhgr!)**

**I kinda fused two things in this chapter, like...The second part of the mission, and the event leading to the next chapter.**

**Hanabi! xD**

**Enjoy!**

** malefik**

* * *

"Are you eating your vegetables?"

"Mom! I'm on a mission, I don't have time for vegeatables! Damn it, I'm in Konoha's service at this very moment, and you are disturbing me!" complained Hiroto.

"Uchiha Hiroto, you listen to your mother!" snapped his mother. "If I see you coming home with a stomach ache from all the ramen you ate, you're grounded for a month!"

"Ch."

"Love you too, honey."

Sakura hang up, and streched her back. She had been working at the hospital for way too long, and she just needed some rest. Hikari did all the housework, so she could just sit lazily around the house, without children who complain, without useless things to do, or other trivial stuff.

She could meet up with her friends, for all it was worth. She hasn't seen Ino since she had her first born. The pink female ought to pay her a visit.

"Guess it will have to wait 'till the fireworks."

Sakura layed on the couch lazily, and started to look at her husband's baby pictures. Good thing he was busy with police stuff.

* * *

"Done talking to Mommy, Uchiha?" the Hyuuga mocked the boy.

"Hn. Like you're one to talk, Hyuuga. TenTen-san couldn't make herself hang up when she heard her son's voice. You mommy's boy."

The two teenagers growled at eatchother, and Seimei sat next to his uncle. Itachi had been silent the whole time, waiting for the client to buy what she desired. They had stopped at a convienience store, because Tamaki-san wanted some sweets, and Itachi knew for sure that the boys' families were a tad worried, so he made them called their parents, to their dissapointment.

"Do you wish to call Sakura as well?" asked Itachi Seimei.

"N-No, thank you though." replied the boy hesitantly.

The beautiful girl came out of the store with a big bag in her arms. Itachi pushed Seimei to help her, so the boy rushed to her aide. He took the heavy bag from her arms, gave her a chocolate bar, and put the rest in his already heavy back-pack. Oh, well.

They decided that it was time to start walking again. Their meeting with Tamaki's fiancé wasn't long ahead. Itachi took a look at the map, and the Jounin saw that they were few hours away from the Land of Waves. The team had been walking a lot that day. Good thing they made a little stop to use the public phone.

Seimei suddenly twitched. He sensed something. A dark thing, almost ... not human. But his chakra confirmed that he was a ninja.

"Itachi-san," whispered Seimei softly enough for the enemy not to notice. "Someone is following us."

"So you are a sensor, Seimei-kun," stated Itachi. "Fine then."

He turned around, and closed his eyes in patience.

"Come out."

No one came. Mori activated his Byakugan and started searching the area. He saw nothing, but suddenly...

"Sensei, look out!"

A fist appeared from under their sensei. It grabbed Itachi by his ankle, but he cautiosly escaped the grasp, and took his distance. The fist gradualy became arms, and then a body. Before them stood a tall, fish-like ninja, with small cold eyes, and wearing that cloak that Hiroto remembered seeing in his uncle's wardrobe.

"Kisame." growled Itachi at his former team mate.

"Aw, come on, Itachi-san." coed Kisame. "Don't pretend you're not glad to see me. We haven't since eatchother since when? The Madara incident?"

"What do you want?"

Hiroto hadn't seen his calm, composed uncle so angry in his entire life. What has gotten into him anyway? The name "Madara" echoed through his head. He had heard about it. Everyone talked about the legendary fight between the three Uchiha, the victory going to the brothers, Sasuke and Itachi.

His uncle also mentioned that he killed every one of Madara's pawns, but this one was pretty much alive, and pretty much evil-looking.

"Is this your kid, Itachi?"

The fish was looking greedly at Hiroto.

"I'm his nephew." growled Hiroto back.

"Ah, so you're Sasuke's son!" Kisame laughed. "That's just perfect."

In a fraction of a second, Kisame trapped the young one in a water bubble, and started pulling him towards him. Itachi tried to grab the bubble, and get Hiroto out, but he ended up being...burned?

"Don't bother, Itachi. It's acid."

The others were trying to cast justsus at the bubble. The Hyuuga didn't bother, though. A close-range attack was useless at that point. Seimei activated his Sharingan and looked piercefully at the blue-skined man.

"Let him go." growled the red-haired Uchiha.

Kisame opened his eyes shocked at the boy's crimson eyes. He smirked.

"Well, well, Itachi-san, is this your kid then? No, can't be, look at the hair. I could tell who this kid is just by catching a quick glipse of him. He's Sasuke's too, right?"

The Hyuuga jumped shocked. He didn't knew that his team mate and best friend had a brother. Damn, he came into the Uchiha district more than often, and he didn't see a red-haired boy once! What the hell was that about?

"You can sense my chakra, right kid? Sensor type too, that means...Oh my, that's just unbelievable. You're Sasuke and Karin's son?"

The shark-man started laughing his head off, although Seimei didn't see any change in his chakra, or in the chakra that was directed onto the bubble. Wait a second, he directed the chakra onto the water bubble! That meant!

"Itachi-san, attack him! Mori-kun, you attack him as well!" shouted Seimei.

"But I don't see how that will-" Mori was intrerupted.

"He is directing chakra onto the bubble to keep Hiroto from getting away! All we need to do is to disturb his chakra flow and Hiroto will be able to escape!"

His uncle smirked at the well made plan, and at the boy's intelligence. He nodded, and made a fire hand sign.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Burning flames went out through Itachi's mouth, and Kisame easily dodged them. Kisame laughed, but his amusement didn't last too long. A surprise attack from his back emerged when Mori performed his gentle fist attack. His chakra flow was disturbed, all right. Last but not least, Seimei caught him in a paralysis genjutsu, and Hiroto started moving nervously.

"Hiroto, Substitution Jutsu!" screamed Itachi.

Hiroto made the hand signs, and soon enough, in the bubble there was only a log. Luckily enough for them, Kisame was still weak, and caught under genjutsu.

"What should we do with this one, Uncle?" asked Seimei proudly.

"I say we slit his throat open," smirked Hiroto. "May I have the honours?"

"Do what you want to." sighed the uncle.

Soon enough, the man's blood was at their feet, and his skinn felt cold (well, cold-er).

"Yes, we did it, we did it!" jumped Hiroto up and down.

Itachi was deep in though, when Seimei asked him.

"Uncle, why are you concerned?"

"I don't remember Kisame being so weak. Yes, we all are strong, and our attacks were well-planned, but still..."

Itachi didn't get to finish his last sentence, when he saw his client with a sword at her throat. The poor girl did nothing but gasped for air, as the ninja held the sword tightly against her throat.

"Kisame, you bastard! Take your hands off her!" shouted Itachi. "Why the hell are you after us anyway? Why didn't you die that day too?"

"Don't you remember, Itachi?" snorted Kisame. "You though you could kill me, but you were too damn kind to do that. You left me more dead than alive and laying there. With all my comrades, dead. Madara was far gone, too."

"But how did you-"

"His mother saved me."

Kisame was pointing at Seimei.

"She was there, you know. She was still moping after Sasuke, and I promised I'll bring him back for her if she heals me."

"And you're still keeping that promise." growled Seimei.

"You're sharp, boy." laughed Kisame. "Yes, I am, and I thought that kidnapping one of his sons is the best way to do it. But I think that going with the black boy is better. At least he is a child made from _love_, not _lust_ and _sorrow_."

Seimei snapped at the man's comment, and rushed towards him, charging a lighting attack to save their client. But he felt a cold thing against his leg. It almost felt like a...tongue?

"Ew." Seimei caught Tamaki-san and rescued her from the shark man. "What was that?"

"Samehada." growled Itachi. "You still have that? I thought I destroyed it."

"You thought you killed everything that day, Itachi, but turns out that you weren't capable of doing squat. So much for the great Itachi Uchiha." grinned Kisame.

* * *

So, me and Sasuke were sleeping in our way-to-big-for-two-persons bed. Sasuke kept fidgeting, and one moment, he woke up all sweaty and shocked.

"Sakura. Sakura!"

He shaked me nervously. I just turned around on the other side.

"Sakura! We have a daughter! We have a beautiful, wonderful, skilled daughter! And she's seven! She is just a kid, my little, sweet baby girl." cried Sasuke.

"Yes, I know. Haven't you noticed her earlier?" I asked sarcasticly.

"Yes, I know, I know, but do you know what I realised? She will grow up one day. And she's good-looking, she has a lot from me-"

I death-glared him.

"-and from you." he laughed nervously. "And boys will want to marry her! Evil, unworthy boys!" he bit the end of their pillow.

I just rolled my eyes.

"And Daddy won't be her number one guy anymore. And that boy will be bad, and he will make her do...stuff."

"Sasuke, you'll always be my number one guy," I said and kissed him "And don't you worry, her older brother won't let a pervert marry her."

Sasuke sighed in relief.

But then my warm smile turned into a piercing look.

"But if you dare waking me up again for something like that...I'll make sure that you don't get to see that. And I'm not saying this in a _good_ way."

Sasuke gulped. He went to bed, sleeping on the exact oposite part of the bed from me. But I just crawled into him anyways.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Hikari?" asked Sakura cheerfully.

"Why are you always telling me about your and Sasuke's married life?"

The shy blonde looked surprised at Sakura, who just laughed.

"Because I have to complain to someone, and if I complained to Naruto, my marriage could be found at the bookstore next to the Icha-Icha Paradise books." grinned Sakura.

Hikari laughed nervously.

* * *

Itachi stared point blank at Kisame and his ferocious sword. The place where Seimei was bitten gave the beast chakra. Itachi knew. The sword was alive. He needed a plan, a tactic.

What about a frontal attack in order to obtain the sword, and then it would be simple to kill Kisame. But the sword was a loyal guardian to Kisame. Who says it wouldn't suck Itachi's chakra?

He could also destroy the sword while in Kisame's hands. But that meant hard, almost impossible work. Since Kisame would guard every little move of his, and the sword would cotinously suck chakra, it was way too risky.

Itachi had to do the best for their team.

He caught Seimei's arm, and whispered in his ear.

"I'll attack him, and you try to get Samehada. That way Kisame's pretty much defeatable."

"But, Uncle-"

"We need to do this. Understand, Seimei? If we don't, we die."

The powerful words made Seimei's eyes widen.

"If we don't, our team dies. Our client dies. We die, Seimei."

His uncle patted his back gently, and then he said "After you."

Itachi decided that it was a high priority, and the mission needed it. He needed his Sharingan. And above all, the Mangekyo. He wasn't reckless, though. He needed to pierce him through with his Tsukiyomi. He had one shot. He might've used Amaterasu or Susano'o, but that would make him one, blind, and two, killed by his sister-in-law. So now, he'd have to settle for Tsukiyomi.

He saw Seimei attack him, mid-range, since he avoided contact. He was a skilled person. He used Lighting Release, as well as Water. And he could also use Sound Waves, and had an exceptional hearing. That, adding the Sharingan, made up a pretty damn Uchiha prodigy.

Kisame didn't seem hurt at all, even after Mori Hyuuga attempted some basic, yet powerful attacks on him. He just didn't budge.

Hiroto saw an opening, so he threw a huge shuriken at him. It slightly pierced through his clothing, but Samehada was quick enough to counter-attack.

Itachi did not waste his time. He looked right into Kisame's eyes, and brought the painful world of Tsukiyomi upon Kisame.

They were there, stuck in the red and black world, Kisame tied up to a big tree. Kisame laughed histericly, while his former team mate aproached him.

"Do you know what's funny, Itachi?" asked Kisame, still histerical.

"What?"

"You. And your brother."

Itachi put his katakana through Kisame's body, and thus, he coughed up a lot of blood.

"You two...just went back to Konoha, and got married, had kids...Basicly started a life. While I spent these damn years being a low ninja for the Sound, and even doing trivial house-chores. My recovery took five years. You get that?"

Itachi laughed. He could just laugh at the moment, seeing as Kisame was perfectly fine, and he, the good guy in the story, would eventualy go blind.

Yes, Sakura didn't want to point that out for him, but he will go blind. He knows it. His vision is going bad so quickly. Now he can still see shapes and colours, but everything is fuzzy.

Itachi was now in the normal world, while Kisame remained there, believing that he is being pierced through with a long, thin katakana.

"Kill him. Now."

Seimei gulped as he aproached the weirdly tinted man. His arms were shaking, as he was aproaching the man with his long sword. He didn't wish to kill someone. Seimei was traumatized by the Sound's way of life, thus, he became a man of peace, and killing meant war to him.

"Oh, for God's sake!"

Hiroto rushed to Kisame's unconsious body and sliced his head. Literally. The scene was so full or blood and gore, that the young lady was reduced to puking, and the Hyuuga just looked away.

"There you go, all dead. He's dead this time, right Uncle?" hesitated Hiroto.

"Yes, he is dead."

The four stared shocked at the former Akatsuki's body. Samehada stopped moving, and it turned into stone. Legend has it, that when the Samehada's owner dies, it dies with it, just like that.

"I don't understand... When Seimei-kun caught the enemy in the paralysis jutsu with the Sharingan, he used a clone when we "killed" him. " spoke up the Hyuuga. "But when you, Sensei, used your Mangekyo on him, he wasn't able to use clones. He died."

"There is a big difference between Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan." remarked Hiroto. "Sharingan uses basic genjutsus, whereas it is used to anticipate the enemy's moves, and copy them. Mangekyo Sharigan infuses special genjutsus, that trap the enemy in a pararel word, where he can feel pain, and thus, lower his chakra. Also, it can be used with powerful jutsus, like Amaterasu, the never ending flames, and Susano'o, the ultimate shield. But it's consuming to the eyes."

His uncles' eyes were red, and not from the Sharigan. They were also filled with water, and Hiroto knew, he just knew, that it wasn't a good sign.

"Uncle, your eyes!"

Itachi started crying. Not crying, actually. Teardrops were falling on his cheeks from his red eyes. He was in pain, because he strained his eyes. He knew that they wouldn't last longer.

"Let me help you, Sensei".

The Hyuuga went over to help his teacher, and put a wet cloath on his eyes. The teacher complained about his lack of sight, but the boys promised to help him walk.

"Uncle, you know that Mom made you promise to stop using Sharigan. Now it can't be helped, but you'll have to hold on to me. If another enemy aproaches us, we'll remove the blindfold." said Hiroto.

"Itachi-san, you've really strained yourself," softly remarked Seimei "Please take care of yourself."

The man looked (more said, turned his head) at the the older boy, and nodded. This little event had passed so quickly, that they were feeling a storm came through their minds.

Tamaki was sitting on the ground and staring at the blood from the killed one. She still felt heard the sound of the katakana landing on the man's neck, the sound of splattered blood, and the image of his severed neck. The scared look in Seimei's eyes, the determined look on Hiroto's face. The redness in Itachi's eyes. The chakra flowing thorugh Mori's fingers...

"Tamaki-san, do you feel fine?" asked the Hyuuga and helped the girl get on her feet.

"Y-Yes. Let's get going, please." she whispered painfully.

The others looked at her and sighed. Hiroto and Seimei held their uncle's arms and helped him walk, seeing as he was wearing a blindfold, and Mori walked with the lady.

The Land of Waves was just a couple hours away, and at their walking pace, they could reach it by sunset. Hiroto glared at his step-brother, and finally got the courage to say.

"Why did your mother heal Kisame?"

Seimei's eyes widened.

"Hiroto, I wasn't born then." he laughed. "Well, guess she was lonely. You know, Sasuke-san left, and she was all alone...I guess she needed someone. Or she wanted something for him, which we found out it was true. She really wanted Sasuke-san back..."

Seimei sighed. He felt as Kisame's attack was all his fault.

"I'm sorry for the attack now." spoke Seimei.

"Seimei-kun, you have absolutely no reason to apologize." said the uncle softly. "One, you weren't even born at the time, and two, even though she is the woman who gave birth to you, she isn't your real mother."

Seimei nodded, and continued walking sadly. He saw the day before and when he arrived how wonderful is to have a mother, a father, a family. The Uchihas had been nothing but sweet to him since he arrived. He loved them, even if he had met them for not even a week, he loved them. They were all he had, and in his veins, he could feel the blood connection between them.

He looked at his wounded arms. The red-haired nin still wore the bandages that Tamaki put on him last night, but his arms hurt like hell, especially since he fought against a skilled ninja, who even hit him a few times.

Seimei just wanted to get to the Land Of Waves and complete his mission. He just wanted to go home, have dinner with everyone, fall asleep talking to Satoru, spend his day visiting the city. Doing something fun...

* * *

A couple of hours later, they had arrived at a huge bridge, where there was a big sign, saying "Naruto Bridge". Seimei stared at it confused.

"Hey, does anybody know why this bridge is named like the Hokage?" asked the boy.

"Ah, Dad told me the story. They had their first C-mission here as Gennin. Well, it turned out to be a A mission...anyways, he almost died that day. He told me Mom almost crashed his chest when she was crying for his supposed death." sighed Hiroto.

Itachi smirked.

"Tamaki-san, we need to arrive at the "X" point on the map. Could you show the boys the way, seeing as I can't...see." asked Itachi politely.

"Ah, of course, Itachi-san."

The girl took the map, and looked around. They were close, very close. She led the boys on the bridge, then they walked a few streets, and found a big doujo. That was the Ko family.

"We're here, Sensei." said Mori.

Tamaki-san saw a maid who smiled at them, and asked them to come inside. The maid took them to a room where two men sat. One was middle-aged, and the other one was young, under twenty years old. Tamaki saw something familiar in his eyes, in his face...She just couldn't describe the feeling she had...She knew him, somehow...

"Ah, Miss Goroi"

The middle-aged man came and kissed Tamaki's hand. He asked her to take a seat next to the young man, and the ninja sat on three pillows next to the door.

"I am Ko Furui, and this is my son Ko Hayate."

The young man took the lady's hand, look into her eyes deepfully, and kissed her soft fingers. She couldn't help blushing, as the man kept looking at her with warmth.

"Ah, you must be the team assigned to accompany the lady here." smiled Furui. "Here is your pay. You will split it eventually."

The man gave Seimei an envelope, and Seimei bowed his head.

"I wish you to spend the night here. You must be tired. My father and I had a room arranged for the ninja who would acompany my fiancée. Please, accept our offer." the young man bowed thankfully.

Itachi looked the way where the words were coming from, and nodded. He added a smile, and a subtle bow. He got up with the help of Hiroto, and the four ninja were led to their rooms by another maid.

* * *

"Say, Tamaki-san, are you looking forward to getting married?" asked the young man.

The two walked in the doujo's beautiful garden, and admired the divine orchids and delightful sakuras. The surroundings were breath-catchting, and the atmosphere was serene and very much zen. Tamaki's mid was clear, and she felt so good in the japanese paradise.

"I feel like cheating on someone." she answered sincerely.

"Why do you say that?" hesitated the man before asking.

"Well, I-"

The girl almost tripped on a small rock, when the boy caught her by the back, and looked at her clumsy self with his pure, kind eyes. Now she knew who he was, she recognised him from that long time...

"Are you...the boy who came one day at a vila next to Konoha, and rescued her from falling, even though you broke an arm?" she gasped for air.

He showed her his right arm.

"Look. This bone pretty much stands out, doesn't it?" he laughed. "You have grown into a beautiful flower, Tamaki-hime." he smiled warmfully.

"Hime..."

She sighed in relief and looked at his loving eyes.

Hayate took Tamaki by the hand and they looked at the sun saying goodbye from the sky, letting the moon reign over the whole word. Tamaki had found her soulmate from that long time... The one who gave his one safety to rescue an almost-stranger.

* * *

The next morning, Itachi was feeling a lot better. His eyes looked pretty much fine. The vision was still blurry, but it wasn't like yesterday. It returned to normal. He packed all his stuff, and took his goodbyes from the happy couple. They wanted to reach Konoha in one day, even though the road was pretty long.

The sensei decided to take a shortcut thourgh the woods and run on the trees. That would save them valuable time. Without the blindfold, he could see, so the road wasn't too hard for him.

"This choice of road is better, kids." smiled the man. "We'll be in Konoha by night time at this rate."

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Hiroto. "Will we be in time to see the fireworks, Uncle?"

"My, I've totally forgotten about the fireworks..." sighed Mori. "Well, I guess my family wants me to go this year too."

"Yeah, we'll go see the fireworks togheter." said Itachi.

With all said, they entered the forest and started moving. This route wasn't so hard, it was actually relaxing. Seimei enojoyed climbing on trees, and he felt quite relaxed while doing so, but something bugged him. What were "the fireworks", and why was everyone so excited about going to see them?

"Uncle?" asked Seimei.

Itachi continued jumping from tree to tree without looking at the boy, but he said.

"Yes, Seimei?"

"What are the fireworks?"

The man grinned, "Well, the fireworks are an event held by the Uchiha clan. That means us," he pointed to the boy. "It celebrates the re-instauration of the Konoha Police Force and it's a day of happiness and peace for everyone. It symbolises the understanding inside the village as well. Between the Hokage, the head of the Police Force, and the Head of Konoha Hospital."

"But that means...it celebrates old Team 7!" exclaimed Mori.

"That's right."

Seimei nodded.

"But why is tousa-" Hiroto looked surprised at Seimei. "I mean, Sasuke-san, the head of the clan? Aren't you the older sibling?"

"Well, initially I was supposed to be the clan head, but I didn't want to be. So I passed it on to Sasuke, knowing how much he wanted it all." he smiled. "Well, that's how it is being the older brother."

Seimei looked shocked at his uncle. Gave up position of clan's head? It was rightfully his... Still, he loved his younger brother so much, and he made a compromise. Also, Itachi was a more calm, warm person.

Then a sudden thought came into his mind. He was the older brother now. Seimei had a little brother and sister. The boy caught a glimpse at the other Uchiha, easily running, who looked so cheerful and childish. He had such an innocent look on his face.

"Hey."

Hiroto looked at Seimei embarassed.

"Thanks for...saving me that time."

Seimei looked surprised, but not as utterly shocked as the Hyuuga. Hiroto was slightly blushing and avoiding their looks.

"Aa."

Seimei smiled. He had moved a step higher in Hiroto's eyes.

"God, Uchiha, you never apologize. What's gotten into you?" laughed the Hyuuga.

"It's called common-sense, Hyuuga. Want to try it?" smirked the boy.

* * *

Sasuke searched through his closet thoroughly, but he still couldn't find the yukata he wanted. He muttered something, and then closed the closet door loudly.

"Anata, is something wrong?"

The pink-haired woman stood beside the door and looked sweetly at her husband. The man looked pretty angry, so she didn't wish to make him more mad.

"I can't find a ...yukata."

The woman looked surprised at her husband, and came by his side, opening the closet's door. She looked carefully at the clothes, and asked him.

"What yukata?"

"My..father's."

Sakura twitched and looked at her husband kindly.

"I've moved it to the memorial room, where the shrines are. Let's go find it."

The woman took his hand, and led him to the memorial room, where two shrines stood in grace. There were flowers and candles next to them, and the room was beautifully arranged.

"Hello, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san." Sakura bowed respectfully. "Want to say something, Sasuke?"

Sasuke squezed Sakura's hand, and finally spoke.

"Mom...Dad. Today is a special day for me. I have two sons and a beautiful daughter. The village needs to know about Seimei too, since gossip has already started."

He looked at his father's photograph, and smiled.

"Tousan...I'll be borrowing your ceremonial robe.

Sakura opened a closet, where there were formal clothes that had belonged to Sasuke's late parents. She took out a beautiful aquamarine yukata, with detailed embrodery, and a pair of sandals.

"Here, Sasuke."

Sasuke took the robe, and nodded. He then looked into the closet, and after that, at his wife.

"Sakura...could you wear Mom's kimono?

Sakura grabbed a beautiful, peach kimono, with a cherry blossom motive, and some elegant sandals. She found a hair accesory, as well. She smiled.

"I'd be honoured, my love."

Sasuke leaned towards Sakura's face, and kissed her lovenly.

They were gazing romanticly into each other's eyes, when the silence dissapeared, replaced by a young girl's cry.

"Mommy, Mommy! I can't put on my kimono by myself!" cried Yuuki.

"Marshmallow-chan."

Her father picked up the girl and hugged her tightly in his arms. Yuuki gave her dad a small kiss on the cheek, and then went to her mother, and grabbed her by the hand.

"Let's go, Mommy, let's dress up!"

"Can I dress up with you too?" asked Sasuke.

"No, Daddy!" she cried. "Girls dress up with girls, and boys with boys! You go dress with Satoru-nii!"

Sasuke sighed. "When did she grew up?"

* * *

The ninja team finally arrived in Konoha. It was dark, but they could still run back home and put on some yukata's, then go see the fireworks.

"Good job, team." Itachi said. "Naruto-san will be proud of all of you. Now, go back to your homes, and we'll meet at the Uchiha's district gate."

"But that's where everyone meets!" cried Mori. "I won't be able to find you."

Itachi nodded.

"Hm, then...Ichiraku's?"

Mori smiled, as well as Hiroto, and Seimei just smirked. Itachi dismissed the team, and headed with the two nephews to the Uchiha district. The two looked strained, and not too clean. They needed a bath too. Itachi just wanted to go rest for a while before going to see the fireworks.

When the three finally arrived in front of the Uchiha doujo, Sakura, who was fully dressed gasped, and ran towards them.

She hugged Seimei and Hiroto in a bear hug, and squeezed them tightly.

"Thank god!" she cried. "I thought you weren't coming back."

"Geez, Mom, it was only a simple mission." grinned Hiroto.

"Simple? Look at yourselves! You're covered in dirt from head to toe! And what's this? Seimei, are you hurt?"

She looked at the boy's hands. Seimei didn't notice his bandages came off, and his burnt, red skin was showing.

"My, that's a horrible burn! Let me heal you."

"T-Thank you."

The mother smiled and looked at the other two men.

"Hiro-chan, I put your yukata on your bed. Itachi, you..."

"Excuse me, Sakura, but I'm very tired...I 'll just go to bed. Could you wake me up before the whole thing starts?" Itachi uttered.

"No worry! Please, rest!" she pushed him and Hiroto to enter the house, and started healing Seimei's hands. "Hiro-chan, remember to take a bath honey!" the mother yelled.

Hiroto mumbled something back, but Sakura just smiled and focused her chakra into Seimei's hands. She looked at the boy's face. He looked tired, but he had a smile on his face.

"So, how was the mission?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh, the mission. Well, it wasn't as easy as planned. We had two enemy encounters. One of them was normal, you know, according to the rank. The second...well...It was a more personal thing." he stuttered.

"Personal...meaning?"

"Do you know a guy Kisame from Akatsuki?" Seimei asked.

Sakura jumped a little in surprise, wich caused her chakra to sting Seimei a bit.

"Tch!"

"Ah, sorry!" she cried and continued healing his arms. "Yes, I do. But isn't he dead?"

"Apparently, Karin healed him, and he was going after Sasuke-san. He thought that kidnapping Hiroto would be his best shot."

Sakura avoided Seimei's look, and stopped infusing chakra into his hands. She wrapped bandages around his hands, and then rose her head.

"All done." she smiled. "Now, come with me."

The boy followed her hesitantly into the doujo, where she opened the door to a huge room, filled with beautiful clothes.

"We're an important family, so we must dress proper."

She browsed through the tens of yukata's. When she saw the white yukata with delicate lavender flowers and green leaves, Sakura showed it to Seimei.

"Your father wore this the day we got married. It's not really his style, but it matched my dress very well." she whispered. "I think you're the same size as he was."

Seimei nodded, and thanked Sakura for the beautiful yukata. He asked directions to the bathroom, where he removed his damaged clothing and jumped into a warm, relaxing bath.

* * *

Hiroto wore the same yukata as last year, and it didn't fit him properly anymore. Alas, his mother didn't worry to buy him new clothes, since he had been growing a lot. The boy still looked gorgeous in his gown, and waited impatiently along with his step-brother for the Hyuuga.

Did his best friend bail on him just to go with his girlfriend? That would be odd...

Seimei looked stunning too. Hiroto noticed a lot of girls looking intensly at Seimei, and when one girl met his eyes, she blushed instantly. Hiroto felt pretty jealous of him

"Sorry I'm late!"

Mori came running, holding hands with his girlfriend, Nara Natsu.

"Natsu-chan, long time no see!" grinned Hiroto and waved at her.

"Hey Uchiha. Who's him?"

The petite brunette pointed at Seimei.

"Ah, he's my...well, relative." Hiroto grinned insecurely. "Seimei, this is Natsu, an old classmate."

Seimei looked kindly at the girl, and shook her hand . He then looked at the town clock, and saw that it was about time to go and see the beautiful fireworks.

"Well, should we get going?" asked Seimei.

"Wait, where's Sensei?" Mori looked around him to find his teacher.

"He was still talking to Dad when we left, so I guess we'll be seeing him there." grinned Hiroto. "Let's go, we don't wanna miss them!"

The four teenagers ran towards the Uchiha district.

* * *

Satoru wore a blood red kimono, and let his long, soft hair fall softly on his strong shoulders. The ninja waited patiently for the Hokage to answer the door. Did he already leave for the fireworks?

The door was opened, and in the doorstep stood his childhood friend and love, Yume.

"Sa-Satoru-kun?" she asked nervously.

She hadn't seen him since the day she found out about the Kyuubi's chakra. The girl waited for him, but to her disapointment, he didn't came. Now he is finally here, he actually came to see her!

"Yume, do you want to acompany me to the fireworks?"

Satoru's sudden question made Yume blush heavily and jump in shock. She looked at his unwavering eyes, and answered cheerfully.

"Yes! Yes, I'd love to! Could you please wait? I still need to dress up. My parents left earlier, and I told them I'm not in the mood, but actually, I would love to go with you!"

She ran towards her closet, tripping a few times, and searched recklessly for her kimono. When she found it, she wrapped it around her tightly, and she finally got to the big bow that would keep her kimono tight around her waist. Yume tried to tie it, but she was unable to do so.

"S-Satoru-kun?"

The boy looked at the door where the soft voice came from.

"Yes?"

"Could you please come and help me...please?"

Satoru blushed at the girl's request, but stood up, and went to her aide. Thankfully, she was fully dressed. She just needed to make a bow.

Satoru grabbed the ends of the cloth and tried to tie them. He pulled each side a little.

"Ah!" she gasped.

"Oh, sorry!"

The cloth was a little tight for Yume, but Satoru managed to make a beautiful bow. Yume looked at herself in a mirror, and nodded.

"Well?" she asked. "How do I look?"

The boy looked at her small figure in the light pink kimono. It had floral motives, and it was a bit tight for her (which resulted in her breasts showing, a lot), but it looked beautiful on her.

"You look beatiful." he whispered softly.

She blushed and looked into his beautiful onix orbs. Suddenly, he took her hand, and she twitched. He had never done that until now. Yet, she followed his footsteps, leading her outside her house, and to the Uchiha district.

* * *

"Ototou, please don't do this."

Sasuke was putting on his sandals, when his brother spoke. His brother wore a red kimono, as his son, and the two brothers looked pretty good in their formal clothing. Sasuke smiled at his brother.

"Itachi, he is my son. I don't have to hide it anymore. That's why everyone needs to know."

"I didn't mean...that. I meant...don't do _that_, Sasuke. I'm not concerned of the people's reaction, I am concerned of your son's reaction. Hiroto, I mean. Seimei's too, actually."

"Seimei would be a fool not to be glad of this. And Hiroto needs to learn that not everything in this world is as he wants it to be. He needs to grow up."

"Sasuke, Seimei was just starting to get along with Hiroto, please!" Itachi begged.

"My word is final, brother." Sasuke said in a very clan-head way.

Itachi sighed at his brother, and then they headed towards the gate togheter.

* * *

"People of Konoha, welcome to the Uchiha district!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were proudly sitting in front of the crowd and speaking.

"Today is the 20th aniversary of Konoha Revolution! I think I am speaking in the name of all three of us when I say that this year has been a wonderful year for Konoha! Less crimes, less deaths, and more happiness! I am proud to say that many ninjas under the age of twenty have been promoted to Jounin this year!"

A round of applause came after Naruto spoke his words.

"Now, let the fireworks begin!"

A group of Chunnin were lighting up the fireworks. Suddenly, the sky was filled with millions of coloured specs. The light from the fireworks glimmed on every citizen's face, as well as their happiness and delight. The Uchiha family was proudly sitting near to Sasuke, as well as Naruto's family.

After the fireworks ended, Naruto invited everyone to take a plate of sushi from the huge table near them. The villagers bowed their heads in grace, and grabbed the delicious food.

"I have an announcement to make," spoke Sasuke. "I am the Head of the Uchiha clan, and Police force. I think you need to know my future, as it belongs to you as well."

He waved at Seimei, and invited him to step forward in front of the mob. The boy came hesitantly, and then looked at the people's confused faces and odd gossips.

"As you know, I have a son," he placed a hand on Hiroto's shoulder "And a daughter." he looked kindly at his little girl. "But the boy standing before you...he is also my son."

The whole village gasped in shock at the man's comment. The three founderss' of New Konoha private life was definetly not private. Everyone knew everything about the Hokage and the Uchiha clan. Yet a secret had been unfolded that evening.

"He is my first born son, Seimei. Shortly after he was born, I sent him to train with a aquintance of mine from the Village Hidden in the Clouds."

Sakura widened her eyes at her husbands' words.

"We made him train that way, because...He is the heir to the Uchiha clan's position as Head."

Seimei opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped. He couldn't move his feet from the shock he suffered. "Clan...head?"

Sakura felt the same uttor shock as Seimei. Everyone was shocked to the core, except for one person. One person felt pure and deep rage.

"You...Bastard!"

A poweful voice came from Sasuke's right. When Sasuke looked into Hiroto's eyes, he saw the beloved red every Uchiha needed. The crown's jewel.

"The Sharigan!" cried Sasuke.

When Hiroto was about to hit his father, he fell down. His eyes felt like they were on fire, or as if he had acid inside. He screamed in pain, when his mother came to help him.

The boy put his hand around his eyes, and mumbled in shock.

"B-Blood?"

* * *

**A/N: Ouch! What's with the blood? Not telling.**

**So here is my very long chapter. They're wearing yukata's and being sexy in them.**

**Ok, I was surprised too when I saw myself writing. I mean, Sasuke...saying...that? Wieeeerd.**

**This will _so_ create tension between the step-brothers, don't you think? Just when they had started to get along ;_;**

**See you next time!  
**


	7. Sealing the Beast away

**A/N: Ok, so my bff is a Naruto fan and she loves this story. She pressures me into writing all the time, going like "When's chapter 7 ready? When?". Yeeeah. I went on a weekend break with my father for 1****st**** of May (his birthday was also on 26 April, and his best friend's on the 28). So me and my family friends (we're one big family) visited some cool sights in the moutains, and like yeah...no computer o.0. Aly wanted to come and kill me in my sleep. She even wanted to bring Lil' Knifey with her... o.0 don't ask.**

* * *

Seimei stared at his brother. Hiroto's eyes were bleeding. And that was the most unusual thing Seimei had seen. He didn't knew someone could actually bleed from his eyes.

The red-haired boy felt utterly shocked. To add, he had just been named the heir to the Uchiha clan Head position. Hiroto reacted the way everyone expected. _"I'll say. I think Hiroto's nerve system had a serious breakdown. A stranger comes into the clan, and a week later, he is named the Heir." _

All the villagers kept staring at the boy in pain. His mother finally kneed in front of him and helped him up. Sasuke pushed their way thorugh the crowd and towards the hospital.

"Why are you standing there? Come!"

Seimei blinked when he realised that Sasuke spoke to him. He ran towards the others, and helped Hiroto stand up.

* * *

Satoru and Yume never got to the fireworks. They had a quick stop on their way to a local park, and they stayed there. Yume looked in the direction of the fireworks, and smiled.

"I'm happy to see you feeling good."

Yume blushed at Satoru's straight-forward look, and he couldn't help smirking. That damn Uchiha smirk looked so sexy on all them..

"Sa-Satoru-kun..I want to tell you something."

Satoru looked at the girl, and sighed. He aproached her, his eyes looking serious and pretty scary to the shy girl. The blonde touched the girl's lips with his index finger, and said:

"Don't say anything."

Yume touched his hand, and they looked at the dark blue sky, filled with colourful fireworks. He grasped her warm fingers tightly, and kept looking at the sky, not at the flushed girl's face.

* * *

Sakura rushed to the hospital, where she was disspointed to find only a nurse, and two security guards. She went over to the nurses' station, and adressed herself to the young nurse.

"Where the hell is everyone? I specifically said that there must be five nurses and two doctors at all time in this hospital!"

"Please, Uchiha-sensei, calm..." whispered the shy nurse.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm myself down!" Sakura growled. "My son is freakin' bleeding from the eyes! Have you ever heard about someone bleeding from the eyes?"

The nurse disagread hesitantly, glancing with fear and the deranged woman.

"It's ok, honey, let's just get him in a room, and you'll examine him." whispered the husband.

"S-Su-Sure, Uchiha-sensei! He-He-Here you go!"

The nurse gave Sakura a key to a private room, and Sakura led the three other men accompanying her to the room.

The hospital salon looked pretty plain, but nonetheless pristine and bright. It definetly seemed to be a private room. It had a single bed, with plenty flowers, and scented sheets.

Sakura laid the boy on the bed, and asked him to remove his hands from the eyes. The doctor looked shocked at his blood-shot eyes, and could just whisper painfully.

"Honey...please...turn your Sharingan off." she sobbed.

Hiroto blinked hard, and tried to remove the red kekkei genkai from his eyes.

"It...hurts."

"Hiroto, close your eyes, then open them quickly. Concentrate your chakra on your eyes" whispered Sasuke.

Hiroto did that a few times, twitching and grunting from the pain. Seimei stared at him and tried to remember the first time he activated and deactivated his Sharingan. No pain, no blood. It actually felt pretty damn good. Like you learned a new jutsu. It felt like your hard-work and talent were finally praised.

"His eyes don't look critical," said Sakura "But I'd like to do some tests, and keep you blind-folded a day or two. You can stay in the hospital, since you are having a break from missions anyway."

Sakura pulled out a soft cotton cloth and soaked it in water, putting it on Hiroto's hurt eyes. She brought her son a casual tee and some pants, and he changed before getting into the comfy bed.

"Do you want anything, Hiroto?" asked Seimei concerned.

"I want you to disapear from my fucking sight."

Seimei twitched, looking shocked at his step-brother. The coldness behind his words felt so harsh and bad on Seimei's skin. His parents didn't say a word. They just looked sad, and dissapointed.

"I-I'll be going."

Sakura grabbed Seimei's sleeve.

"Seimei, dear, I'm very sorry about Hiroto. He's in pain, so I think he didn't actually meant that..."

"No, it's ok, Sakura-san." Seimei sighed.

"You can call me Kaasan, Seimei." she brushed Hiroto's blood off Seimei's face. "Now, tell the others that Hiroto is pretty much ok, but he still is in some pain. They can come visit tomorrow."

Seimei nodded, and left the hospital.

_"And just when I was starting to get along with him..."_

* * *

"I'll be fine, Satoru-kun, home is just two blocks away from here."

Satoru looked with doubt at his friend.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"You don't need to bother yourself."

"It's ok, Yume."

"No, there's _absolutely_ no need."

Yume turned around and started walking. She didn't look back. Satoru felt the confusion in her voice. Did he really have to stop her talk that time? He didn't even know what she had to say, though he had two ideas.

One. She realised of his feelings and wanted to turn him down. Satoru pretty much believed that was the case. His behaviour towards her was highly suspicious, and he kept looking at her whenever he thought she didn't see him.

Two. She would have confessed her feelings for him.

"Impossible."

Satoru hit a rock and he gasped when the rock stopped in a trail of bloody drops.

"What the-?"

Satoru saw his father running towards him.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Itachi angrily.

"I was-"

"Doesn't matter now. Hiroto's in the hospital."

Itachi grabbed his sons' sleeve, and Satoru joined him in running.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

Hiroto sat on his warm hospital bed and listened to the sounds in his room. The wind slowly blowing, his mother placing some of his things on shelves, and sobbing. His eyes were still burning a little, but they felt better. What the hell happened to him?

A soft knock disturbed the silence. Hiroto heard Sakura dry her tears, and open the door. The mother greeted Itachi and Satoru and invited them inside.

Hiroto stil had a blindfold on, but he could feel Satoru staring at him. The blonde boy wasn't good at hiding his emotions, and he wasn't capable to choose the right words at the right moment. Like now.

"Uncle."

Hiroto kept his head straight, facing the bathroom door. Itachi came by his side, and looked at the poor boy.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why has this happened to me?"

Itachi thought carefully about the words he would say to Hiroto. They will be definetly painful, so he should start with the good news.

"Good news is...you won't go blind, or have any vision problems."

Hiroto sighed in relief and slightly smiled.

"The problem is... you can't activate your Sharingan. Ever."

Hiroto jumped in surprise. The boy turned his head from where he had heard the words, and put his hand on Itachi.

"W-Why?"

The teenager's voice was as shaky as his arms.

"Uchihas used to be very pretentious about their marriages. I don't know if Sasuke told you, but we used to have only inter-clan marriages, since we were a big clan, and not so many were related. It has problems with other eyes besides black. I actually saw an Uchiha with blue eyes...but...green..."

Itachi put his hands on the boy's shoulders, who couldn't stop shaking. Hiroto bit his lip. Sakura sat next to Satoru, with a hand around her mouth, and her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't stop herself, and eventually, started to cry.

Hiroto felt the painfull sobs,and looked in their direction.

"Mom?"

Sakura left the room before Hiroto could even finish.

* * *

Sasuke waited nervously on the hospital corridor for someone to come out. The man worried sick about his son. He loved him, of course. The clan head could be harsh and cold at times, but he was his father, after all. Sasuke felt horrible about himself. _"I was such a horrible father to Hiroto... I couldn't even show him that I care for him. That pressured him into activating his Sharingan."_

The door from Hiroto's room closed loudly, and the pink woman ran towards the exit of the hospital, hiding her crying face.

Sasuke grabbed her while she was running, turning her to face him, and looked pierceful into her puffy emerald eyes.

"Sakura! What's wrong? Is Hiroto...?"

"I'm what's wrong, Sasuke!" she shouted.

The man stared at her, the woman of his dreams, his one and only love. Sakura just said that she was what was wrong. But how could that be true? Sakura saved him from darkness. _She_ was the one to make him feel whole again. _She_ was the one who gave him a family. She was _everything_.

"What...what do you mean?"

Sakura looked into his eyes with the heart-broken expression on her face, bitting her lower lip to stop the tears. Where could she find the strenght to tell the father that she made his son suffer?

"Sakura."

Sasuke caressed her shoulders, and hugged her, whispering re-assuring words.

"It's...his eyes. My eyes. They're not compatible with the Sharingan."

The police head released her from his embrace and looked at her eyes with a shocked expression. He slowly took his hands off her shoulders, and faced the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke! If I didn't marry you...if we didn't have kids..." she sobbed.

"No!" he screamed.

She opened her eyes and kept facing the man.

"Don't. Ever. Say that."

Sasuke fell into Sakura's arms again and felt like crying. What? Who felt like crying?

"Sakura, you gave me _everything_. From happiness, to a family. You gave me the most precious thing in this whole world. Love. When I was at Orochimaru, I could only feel hatred. 24/7, the only thought that passed my mind was hatred. I wanted to kill, especially Itachi. Can you believe that?"

Sakura squeezed him, and shook her head.

"That's right. I could never regret marrying you. And I will never regret having Hiroto."

Sasuke grabbed her face gently into his arms, and kissed her. He could feel her dried lips, and wet cheeks. He felt good, anyway. The tears from Sakura's face almost masked his.

* * *

Yume opened the door. Her mother sat on a chair, facing her father. The two had a worried look on their face. Yume stared blankly at the two, and took a seat next to her mother.

"Mom? Dad? Is everything ok?"

Naruto looked at his daughter and made her tremble with his cold, serious look.

"Where were you, Yume?"

Yume twitched a little, and said:

"I was out...with Satoru-kun. We saw the fireworks, too."

Hinata turned her worried face at her daughter, and whispered softly:

"Honey, you promised us you'll stay in a while...at least until we solve this little issue..."

"You mean I need to be isolated, don't you?"

Yume glared at her parents, with her acusing eyes, searching for answers on their faces. Her father kept the straight look, as her mother hesitated, and looked away. The girl felt like this whole Nine-Tails problem was cosuming her life, a complete waste of time and youth.

"We don't want to isolate you, honey." stated Naruto seriously. "You heard me say close friends are very much aware of your curent situation, and of the fact that they aren't able to see you as often as you want them to. But they are always welcome to come-"

"No!"

Yume got up and pierced her parents with her raging eyes.

"I want to go out, Dad! I want to stargaze, to go fish at the Uchiha pond, to eat ramen at Ichiraku's with Mori, to train with Hiroto...I want my life back, Daddy."

Yume softly sobbed, and her mother hugged her comfortly. The father watched the two with pain and brushed his petite daughter's blonde hair.

"My little Yume...I promise you, I'll solve this."

Naruto headed towards the phone, and picked it up.

* * *

Natsu came back home with her family and little brother. The Nara mansion was small, but comfortable, enough for her lazy father and laid-back mother to handle.

"Did you see what happened to Uchiha's kid?"

Natsu turned her head quickly when she heard her mother's words.

"I saw... do you think he's alright?" asked Shikamaru.

"You ought to pay Uchiha a visit tomorow, Shikamaru." said Temari.

"I'm not that close to Uchiha... " yawned Shikamaru.

"I'll go!"

Natsu rose her head like a obidient student, and appeared determined in front of her father's eyes.

"I'll go see Hiroto. Mori wants to see him too, so..."

Shikamaru smirked. "I still can't see why you're dating the Hyuuga kid."

"Boredom?" laughed Natsu.

They were just entering the living room, when their phone rang. Shikamaru mumbled something about the troublesome phone, and answered it.

"Yes?"

"Shikamaru, Naruto here. Get your seal kit."

* * *

Naruto opened the door for the running man, packed with all his sealing stuff. Shikamaru throwed his pack on the floor, and panted, his eyes fixed on Naruto.

"What the hell, man? We just came back from the festival. Is it about the Uchiha kid?" breathed Shikamaru, searching for air.

"You mean Hiroto? No..."

Naruto had just remembered about his godson, and the bleeding eyes. The Hokage didn't even bother to give them a short call, or even come and see them at home, or worse, at the hospital.

"No, it's about my daugher, and the Kyuubi."

Shikamaru widened his eyes, and sighed. "Did the chakra affect her?"

Naruto nodded, and called Yume. The smallish girl looked at the tall, tired man. He asked her to come over, and take off her dress. She blushed, but took off the clothing, and layed it on the ground.

Shikamaru pressed some chakra points around her breasts, and he tried feeling her chakra to detect any disruption. He twitched.

"It's the Kyuubi. He's trying to move into a new, weaker host."

Yume jumped in shock and throwed a worried look at her father.

"Shikamaru, can we do the seal?"

Shikamaru stared into Naruto's eyes, communicating without words. It was a pretty risky thing for the teen. The nin decided to tell her the truth.

"Yume, the seal is pretty risky business. There's a 20% chance you'll die. 10% chance you'll end up paralyzed. 5% chance your lose all ninja ability..."

Yume twitched and sobbed after every risk Shikamaru numbered.

"...and finally, 30% chance nothing goes wrong."

Naruto put his reasuring hands on Yume's trembling shoulders. She needed time to decide. She needed to do this, otherwise her life would be useless. The girl needed just a little time with her family. She wanted to feel sure.

"Daddy...what should I do?"

The man hugged his daughter strongly, and whispered.

"Do what you thing is right, darling. Remember, we'll always love you. Me and Mom."

Hinata, who joined the men, hugged her daughter, and listened to Naruto's soft song, which he used to sing for his daughter when she was younger.

_You make me the happiest of men  
I am the happiest of men_

_And if god takes me before you_  
_I just want you to know I love you_  
_And you made me the strongest of all men_  
_I'll remain the happiest of men_

"Shikamaru-san, I'll do it."

Yume got up and dried her tears. Shikamaru nodded, and started drawing a circle on the floor. The man wrote some symbols, and asked the adolescent to sit inside, and stay still. He drew her up too, writing different words on her back and shoulders, and then he asked everyone to step outside.

"We'll see you when you're done, honey." whispered Hinata gently.

"Do your best, Yume."

Her father kissed her forehead, and went outside, waiting. That's all they could do.

Naruto sobbed every time he heard a loud scream and a pained voice asking Shikamaru not to stop. His daughter, their little baby was suffering, and all he could do was suffer.

"Naruto-kun, it's going to be fine."

Hinata gently brushed her soft lips against his, and held his head on her lap. They stood there, watching the stars, on their porch. The pained screams started to fade away, and Naruto didn't know how to react. Should he be glad, 'cause everything is over, or should he be devastated, cause she stopped screaming because...she's gone?

Some time after, Shikamaru came out, and said.

"She seems alive, but she is very weak. I recommend her to be hospitalized. As for other side effects, beside death, we need to check in a week, or when she'll be phisically capable."

Hinata grasped Shikamaru's arms, and started to cry.

"Thank you, Shikamaru-san!"

Shikamaru looked surprised at the crying woman, and smiled softly. He squeezed back.

"I'm happy to have helped you. I wish you and Yume-chan all the health and happiness possible."

With these words said, Shikamaru left for his home, and Naruto headed towards the phone. He formed Sakura's home number, but no one answered. He tried again, and that time, a sleepy voice answered.

"Mmmyeah?"

"Seimei-kun? Is that you?"

* * *

The sleepy Uchiha walked his way to the phone and answered.

"Mmmyeah?"

"Seimei-kun? Is that you?"

Seimei blinked when he recognised the voice.

"Naruto-san? Is everything ok?"

"Is Sakura-chan there?" asked Naruto.

Seimei twitched. "No, she is at the hospital. With...Hiroto, I mean."

He remembered his step-brother's hateful words towards him, and grieffed. Why is their relathionship so messed up?

"Oh, perfect. Can you come to my home and help me with something?"

"Y-Yeah." answered Seimei confused. "What happened?"

"Tell you on the road."

* * *

Seimei carried the small girl in his arms, like a bride. She was unsually light, even for a petite being like her. He looked at her pure, snow-white face, and at her radiant long lashes. Her silky blonde hair flowed on her torso, touching Seimei's hands.

Seimei was still in his checkered pants and simple tee pijama, yet he walked on the streets, with the chilly wind blowing his oversized clothes. He felt shivers running down through his spine, and not because he was cold, because the beautiful girl in his arms was as cold as ice.

"Naruto-san...she is freezing cold."

Naruto put a hand on her and gasped.

"Take her to the hospital. Now!"

At Naruto's signal, Seimei started running desperately, tripping a few times. His arms were still hurting from the burn he had from the mission, yet he still carried the girl without hesitating. The boy forgot to put on shoes, and he could felt tiny rocks and glass shreds entering his feet. He bit his lower lip, and continued running.

"Doctor!"

Sakura was in her hospital uniform, checking a file, when she dropped the document. She saw her new son, with his bandages ripped, with bloody footsteps, and sweaty hair, carrying her goddaughter, who looked paler than the moon.

"Seimei! Get me a wheel chair, nurse!"

A nurse quickly brought the chair to Sakura, and she put Yume in it. She rushed her to the emergency room, and injected substances inside of her. She checked her pulse, and saw it was there. She was alive.

Sakura started inserting chakra into her brain, to check for any brain damage. In her relief, there was none. She was fine, she colapsed due to exhaustion.

The doctor put her back in the chair, and decided to hospitalize her.

"What the hell happened to her, Seimei?" asked Sakura distressed.

"She had her demon chakra sealed."

Sakura put her hand around her mouth in shock. It was forbiden for anyone under 18 to do this. Not necesarily forbiden, but it was as dangerous as hell. Especially for Yume.

Sakura sighed, and nodded.

"Well then, can't do anything about it. I'll just put an extra bed in Hiroto's room. It's big enough anyways."

Seimei looked surprised at Sakura's remark.

"Don't be shocked. Being around friends and loved ones can speed up the healing process. Plus, Yume hasn't seen much of us lately."

Sakura smiled, which made Seimei to do so too. He helped Sakura push Yume to Hiroto's room. Satoru still stood by his side, and Hiroto wouldn't fall asleep. He just sat there, staring blankly. He looked weird with the blind fold on, almost un-natural.

"What the hell?" Satoru got up and tripped as he was aproaching them. "Yume?"

Satoru widened his eyes progresively, staring at the tiny human being with her eyes wide shut. He tried to touch her, to feel her warmth, but it wasn't there. She was cold as ice.

Satoru felt tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, but turned away, and shook his head. Still not facing Seimei and his aunt, he asked.

"Is she dead?" he uttered coldly.

"No, she's not."

He turned around and sighed.

"This is all my fault. I should've never left her to go alone home. She was mad at me, because Yume was trying to say something to me, and I stopped her, because I'm a coward..I-"

"Satoru."

Hiroto tried to face the way the voices echoed, and was trying to keep a straight face.

"Stop it. Babbling empty words won't help Yume. You could help Mom put her on a bed. First bring one."

Sakura blinked in surprise at the mature tone her son was using.

"I'll go."

Hiroto recognised the voice, and growled.

"I remember saying you to fucking go away. Why are you still here?"

"I'm trying to help Yume, Hiroto." growled Seimei back. "Will you get over it and let me take care of her, _please_?"

"She is not your friend." uttered Hiroto.

"I want her to be."

Seimei runned over towards the corridor, and asked several nurses for an extra bed to sit Yume in. The girl was still fast asleep in the wheel chair. From the looks of it, she'll probably be asleep for a day or two. Sakura took her shirt off, and asked Satoru to help her dress the girl in some pijamas. Satoru avoided looking at her chest, and did his best in dressing her with the pale pink pijamas.

When Seimei rushed in with the hospital bed, Satoru grabbed her into his arms and put her gently on the comfy bed. Sakura put a fluffy blanket over Yume's sleeping body, and stroked her hair smiling. She put her bed close to Hiroto's.

"Seimei, can you sit and watch them tonight? I want to monitorize Yume. I know you're a sensor type, so you can see if her chakra is disturbed or something goes wrong..." whispered Sakura only for Seimei to hear.

"What could go wrong?" asked Satoru, who was eavesdropping. "Could she-she die?"

"I just hope...not."

Sakura left the room, the boys remaining there. Seimei twitched when he sat on the chair next to Yume's bed. He still had some small rocks and shreds in his feet.

"Ah, Seimei, are you ok?" asked Satoru. "Let me help you with that."

Satoru took from the hospital cabinet some sanitizer and bandages, as well as some tweezers. The blonde ANBU started taking shreds and rocks out of Seimei's feet, and the red-head twitched and hissed.

"Oh, don't be a baby." teased Satoru.

Seimei laughed, and let Satoru continue his procedure. After he finished his feet, Satoru wrapped some bandages around his hands as well.

"Those burns are looking a little better...but they're stil deep."

Seimei nodded. "I defended a girl and got burned. On the mission."

"Aa. I see."

The two looked at Hiroto, who was fast asleep, and Seimei finally whispered.

"Satoru, do you love Yume?"

Satoru looked shocked at Seimei's calm expression, and the way he was caressing Yume's hand. Did he love her? Did he care for her like a sister? Or is it something in between? Should he say it...?

"You can say it. It'll make it easier to accept it. That's the first step." smiled Seimei.

Satoru gulped, and said. "I do. Love her, I mean."

Seimei's smiled turned into a smirk, and he grabbed Satoru by the shoulders.

"You're sly."

Satoru blushed a bit.

"I can't wait till everything is back to normal again." sighed Satoru.

"What do you mean by back to normal?" asked Seimei.

Satoru laughed and looked at his cousin. "You know, no one's sick, and I go on missions, then come back home for a fun dinner, sunday afternoon's and Naruto-jiisan's grills... the days we go out for ramen, me and my friends, I mean."

"That must be great, you know...to have friends." Seimei put a pained expression on his face.

"You have friends. Me, Yume...I saw you even talking with the Hyuuga kid, Mori, and of course, Hiroto."

Seimei twitched. "Hiroto...we started to get along, but then Sasuke-san announced me as his son, and heir to clan head. And Hiroto...lost it."

Satoru gasped, and threw a shocked expression at Seimei.

"What do you mean...did Uncle do that?" asked Satoru surprised.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry... Uncle kinda ruined your relathionship, but Hiroto will realize that being a kid about it won't make the situation turn around. He needs to accept you."

Seimei stared at Satoru, who put a reasuring smile on his face, saying "Everything will be a-ok." At least that's what he hopes.

Satoru felt tired. He admited something he wasn't able to do in years. He admited that he loves Yume. Oh god. He loves her! He just realised that...

* * *

Tightening his mask around his face, the wind slowly blowed from the open window. The moon shined on the silver outfit and his tatoo appeared illuminated by the misterious ray of light. A blonde tail hung up in a high ponytail, gently touching his back.

The ANBU put his weapons in the pouch, and locked it up. Before leaving, he kissed the girl's forehead, and dissapeared in the night.

* * *

Yume yawned. She found herself laying in a hospital bed, with IV's connected to her veins, and her little body in a pale pink pj. The girl looked around, and saw another bed next to her. He was a boy with a blind fold around his eyes, and he was slowly waking up as well.

"Yume...are you awake?"

Yume looked at the sick boy, shocked that he knew her name.

"Who are you?" she asked scared.

"Don't you recognise me?" he laughed.

Yume got up, and walked towards the other bed slowly. She could feel him staring at her, but she couldn't see his eyes, or his look. Was he blind?

She saw his hair, and recognised him immediately. How could she not figure out who he was at first? Was she that shallow?

"Hiro...to..."

The girl took a seat on the bed next to him, and grabbed his face in her small arms. She started to cry, when she saw the blind fold covering his eyes. What happened to him?

"Yume, don't cry." he consoled her. "I'm not ...blind, yet. I tried to activate my Sharingan, and ...my eyes started bleeding. I'm being hospitalized now."

Yume gasped, and stroked his face in gentle touches. He stroked her face as well, drying her never-ending tears.

"Why are you here, Yume?" whispered Hiroto concerned.

"I had my demon chakra sealed. My body is currently weak, and I need to be monitorized. " she ran her fingers on the blind fold, and he twitched.

"Sorry."

"No, it's nothing...it still burns there. My eyes aren't compatible with the Sharingan, and using it again will probably blind me." he fake-smiled.

Yume hugged him compasionately, and placed a hand on his head for comfort. He caressed her back as well, and could feel the warm sun on his face. He should've been able to see something through his blind fold by now.

Hiroto released Yume, and distanced her a bit, to try and see something.

He gasped, when, opening his eyes, he saw nothing besides darkness.

"Hiroto?"

The boy blinked his eyes, and shook his head. He ripped his blind fold with his finger nails, and started to look around. Maybe the blind fold blocked the view.

Yume gasped.

"What?" asked Hiroto shocked.

"Hiroto...your eyes!"

"What about them?"

"They're...they're...white!"

* * *

**A/N: What is going to happen to Hiroto? Don't know either now... Can be anything. I loved a story, and I really wanted to "borrow" some elements from it, because it's gorgeous, and it could really add my story a nice touch, and another reason for Seimei and Hiroto to bond. **

**Not saying ...a thing. **

**I guess this chapter is way shorter than the previous, but I think it's ok. Aly, you can leave Lil' Knifey home, 'cause look! Chapter's done! **

**Yours truly,**

**malefik**

**By the way, the song that Naruto sang to Yume is called **_**Blessthefall – With Eyes Wide Shut. **_**I really like it. And it kinda suited the moment...Naruto wanted his baby girl to know that whatever she chooses, whatever she is like, even though all these problems turned out, he is the happiest of men for having her. He never regreted giving birth to her.**

**And omg, did you see that Sasuke _cried_? I so hadn't planned that...inspiration, I guess. o.0  
**


	8. White

**Hey guys! An announcement: I have changed their ages!**

**I had my reasons...o.0**

**a) Team 7 was way too young (having kids at 19, wtf?)**

**b) The dating stuff (the kids need to be older)**

**Issues: I still have some issues with Seimei. I mean 19, skilled, and _still_ a Chunnin? Yeah, whatev.** **Guess he didn't bother taking another exam after the Chunnin one. Oto sucks :P**.

**Ages changed: Hiroto, Yume = 15**

** Satoru= 16**

** Seimei= 19***

** Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata = 36**

** Naruto, Hikari= 37**

** Itachi= 41**

*Sasuke and Itachi came back 20 years ago, Seimei was conceived a night before***  
**

**A/N: So when I wrote this chapter, I thought...why not do something interesting? Like a plot twist? I have interesting things planned for little Hiroto! I actually thought that Seimei was going to be the main, but Hiroto here stole the spotlight. Well, I surprise myself at times xD**

**Tell me what you think about the age change? Weird? Anyway, I felt it necessery.**

**The usual: read, review, and fave! ^_^**

* * *

"What do you mean...white?" mumbled Hiroto.

The blonde girl continued to look deep into his eyes, wondering what the hell was wrong with her best friend.

"May-Maybe I'm just seeing things.. Do you see anything?"

To think about it, Hiroto closed his eyes just after Yume gasped at a quick glance of him. He tried opening them, but...

"I...don't."

Hiroto lifted his arms close to his eyes, trying to see something. He blinked continously, and then shook his head, but he could only see darkness.

Yume almost released a scream. Instead, she pressed the nurse button, and a went, shaking, back to her bed, and connected her IV wires back. Sakura would be mad to know that her patient messed with the IVs by herself.

The two childhood friends sat there quietly, waiting for the nurse to come in, to ask Hiroto what is wrong, and to gasp at the look of his ghostly white orbs. The girl's face looked scared to death. _"Good luck that he can't see me right now,"_ she told herself.

"What's wrong?"

A tall, strong-built nurse, came in with a wide smile on her face, and directed her steps toward the male patient. She looked at him, and smiled again.

"Well, honey, what's the problem?" asked the nurse.

Yume felt like hitting her in the head. "_When someone has an empty look like that, and milky-white eyes, why the fuck do you even bother to ask what's wrong?"_

"His eye colour is green. Do they look green to you?" Yume cut her off.

The nurse opened his eyes gently, using two fingers, and gasped. _"Yeah, get it now?"_ commented Yume in her mind. The woman felt shocked, and ran to the nurses station, or maybe to find a doctor.

Hiroto didn't say anything. He just...sat there. Silently, facing nowhere, listening to the birds chirp cheerfully outside. Nothing could deny the fact that he feels fine. But Yume knew, she just knew, that deep inside, he felt scared out of his mind.

Sakura came running into the two's room, and looked at Hiroto. Hiroto's head faced the window, so she rushed to his side, and turned his head around, so she could see his...

"Oh my god! Your eyes!"

Hiroto felt glad that he couldn't see his mother's expression right now. It would only make him even more worried that he already was.

"Hiroto, honey, can you see _anything_?" asked Sakura, worried to death.

Hiroto tried looking around again, opening and closing his eyes, but nothing. He shook his head in denial, and his mother's eyes starting filling up with tears.

"Yume, when did you notice this?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I...This morning, when we woke up...He wanted to see, and he took off his blind fold...and then I...saw them...his eyes."

Yume layed her face in her tiny hands, and started crying painfully. Hiroto tried to face her way, and wanted to cry too. He was scared.

Sakura hugged the boy, and squeezed him tight, trying to keep her tears from falling.

"It's going to be ok, honey, you'll see...Maybe it's just the pain, or the blood! Yes, it could've made your nerves numb, and they can take a while to regenerate...or maybe, it's just that you feel weak at the moment...it's okay..."

She tried to comfort him, but his straight face, and steady stature made him unconvinced, and rather frightening.

"Mom, I want you to tell me the truth, and only the truth. I don't care for empty lies."

Sakura stared at her boy, tears in her eyes, and knife in her heart. He demanded the truth, even though Sakura didn't know it yet either. Was he blind? Definetly too early to know. Was it a scar, or a side-effect? Definetly too late for these things to still appear. She didn't know anything about Hiroto's current condition.

"So much for a doctor, ain't I?" snorted Sakura. "I don't even know what's wrong with my son."

Yume nodded, and looked with sorrow at Hiroto. She felt so confused, and so depressed, that she wanted to rip her eyes out, and give them to him, if that was a valid solution.

Sakura wiped her tears, and rose. She put on Sai's signature fake-smile, and went over by Yume's side.

"Now, honey, let's see how you are doing."

Sakura looked at the sheet of paper where Yume's condition was monitorized in detail. Sakura asked her to remove her shirt, and she hesitated, but then Hiroto said.

"It's fine, Yume. I won't look."

Yume almost cried at his forced laugh, but she removed her shirt, and let Sakura listen to her heart. Sakura's warm charka flowed trough her fingers and into Yume's chest. Yume felt relieved, and a little better after that.

"Well, you are suffering a little fatigue, but by tomorrow, you'll be in top form. Your heart looks perfect, like a new born's. And your liquid level is a little low, please drink more liquids. The sealing process went smoothly, and I think you won't have life-threatening complications."

Sakura fake-smiled again, to Yume's despair, and left the room. Yume could just stare at the boy, who sat there like a ghost. Facing nowhere, saying nothing...He just faced forward, with a sorrowful smile laying on his pale face.

* * *

Hiroto listened to Yume's cheerful humming, and the chilly September wind blow outside. She was cleaning up their room, since the nurses let her off IV's this afternoon. He heard her dress up with some clothes, and wash her face or hands probably, and now she was making her bed, and putting the hospital clothes in the small cabinet.

The humming aproached the boy. He felt a cloth on his face and a pair of small hands holding it. Yume tightened the cloth around his eyes, and then ruffled trough his hair.

"There you go. Now we can greet Mori and Natsu. They're really worried, you know. Let's not make them more than they are already."

He could sense Yume smile, yet he did not know if her smile was genuine or fake. She kept running her fingers through his silky hair, and styling it. Hiroto couldn't

"Do you think that Mori and Natsu are a good couple? I think Natsu is just dating him out of boredom...I mean, Mori is an handsome-ish guy, but have you seen-"

Yume put a hand around her mouth. She needs to restrain herself from expresions like "Have you seen her?" or "Are you blind?". But again, _maybe_ he isn't.

"It's okay. Yeah, she's smoking."

Yume snorted.

"Now that you mention, do you know that Jun Hyuuga is a smoker? I would've never knew!" Yume exclaimed.

"Oh, really? What do you think he used his A-rank mission money for? Candy?"

They both laughed. _"Small talk is good." _though Yume. _"Small talk will keep him off things. Small talk is..."_

"So here's the party."

Natsu's sarcastic voice broke the silence. Mori came in with his usual reserved smile, holding a big bouquet of flowers, and a box of finest chocolates. He was a Hyuuga, after all. Mori hugged Yume, and gave her the flowers, and then Natsu put the chocolates on Hiroto's bed table.

Mori smiled at Hiroto, but Natsu didn't. Natsu looked with pity at Hiroto. _"Does she know?"_ though Yume. Mori sat next to Hiroto, and smiled.

"Come on, Uchiha, you haven't said a word since we came. Are you feeling fine?"

Hiroto didn't look at Mori. Better said, couldn't look at Mori. The Hyuuga looked confused at his team mate, and started waving his hand in front of his eyes. No response.

Natsu grabbed his hand and whispered to cut it out. Mori glared at the girl even more confuse than he was before. What the hell?

"Uchiha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Hyuuga," responded Hiroto. "Are you blind? Can't you see I have a blind fold around my eyes? I can't see you."

The Hyuuga looked again at his eyes, and finally saw the cotton cloth around his eyes.

"Ah, I see. Your eyes haven't healed yet?" asked Mori with concern.

"I knew you loved me, Mori-chan," smirked Hiroto. "No, I need to wait a little more."

Mori checked his clock, and jumped when he remembered about his family meeting.

"Shit, I have to go." Mori headed towards the door, and shouted at Hiroto as he was leaving "Get well soon, Uchiha! I can't have you slacking off on our missions!"

"Un."

In the room, there were only Natsu, Yume and Hiroto left. No one said nothing for a while, and just about when Hiroto thought that he could just fall asleep and forget about everything that happened, Natsu opened her mouth.

"Aa, Hiroto, tousan asked me to pass you a message."

Hiroto twitched.

"He said that the Sharingan _could_ blind you because of your green eyes."

Yume gasped, and put her hand around her tiny, palish mouth. Hiroto remained calm.

"How did you find out about this?" asked the boy.

"Look, your dad asked the Hokage to search up your condition. A bit of a favor for an old team mate. And he assembled an Inteligence Squad, and Dad was Head. So I helped him too, ya know? I researched some old Uchiha clan documents, and found something about your kekkei genkai and the colour of eyes."

Yume listened carefully to Natsu's words, holding Hiroto's hand tightly.

"No one has ever seen an Uchiha with green eyes, because green eyes have some pigment that in combination with Sharingan clashes. And thus, the user is harmed."

Natsu breathed in.

"What exactly envolves being..._harmed_?" asked Yume.

"Well," Natsu scratched her neck ", it can be anything. From bleeding, to a little vision loss, like myopia (shortsightedness), or even blindness."

Yume felt like crying, but she needed to be strong for Hiroto. They still didn't know everything. There was still a chance that, when they check again, his eyes would be perfectly fine, and very much emerald.

Natsu used her thin fingers to undo his knot, and let the cloth fall on Hiroto's lap. She took a glance at his eyes, and sighed.

"Hiroto, do you know your eyes are...white?"

Hiroto blinked a few times. Reflex. He then escaped a broken laugh.

"What kind of white? Like Mori's? Maybe I'm getting a Byakugan, or stuff."

Natsu kept her compassionate face, and stroked his cold arm. "No, Hiroto, it's not like Mori's. It's so ghostly and unnatural. I don't think...I..."

Natsu found herself speechless. She wasn't talkative, but she always found the right words. Right now, she didn't have what to say. She just picked up her bag, and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I'll be going. Hiroto, I'll do some more research, and I'll tell you if I find something useful."

She gone through the door, but she stook her head out the door when she remembered something.

"Aa, Yume, you're coming to the upcoming festival, aren't you?"

Yume made a sign to shut her up, and nodded. Natsu apologized, and left.

The girl opened the box of chocolates, and said. "Mori was really nice to bring these to you, wasn't he? I bet they're good! White, milk or dark?"

"Milk." grunted Hiroto.

Yume picked a almond shaped milk chocolate, and she brought it towards his mouth. He then angrily grabbed her hand, and took the chocolate.

"I'm not a handicapped, for God's sake! If I'm really such a hindrance to you, that you need to keep talking all the time just so you don't have to think about my condition, then leave!"

He skilfully threw the chocolate into his mouth, and chewed. Yume lowered her shaky head, and she grabbed her cheeks. They were burning, and her eyes were feeling very hot and heavy. She wanted to cry. But that would make him even madder. _"Don't cry, you idiot. Stop. Don-"._

However, her tears began falling all over her rosy cheeks. She couldn't stop them. She tried to stop herself from sobbing, but she kept making noises.

"You don't have to feel pity for me. I don't need it." grunted Hiroto.

"Hiroto, I don't-"

"No!" he shouted. "You have been acting all day like everything is fine! It's not fine, Yume, and you're trying to hard. It's ...You're...annoying."

Yume gasped, and stopped her tears. She lowered her head, and snorted.

"I-I'm sorry. If that's what you think o-of me, then I should better..."

Yume tried to leave, walking to the door.

"You can't leave. Your discharge is tomorow."

Hiroto's voice opened her eyes, and she sighed. She went back to her bead, and smelled the flowers Mori brought her. _"I love tulips"_ she thought.

* * *

Seimei moved all his clothes and weapons to his new room. Sakura made the previous vacant room very pretty and livable. Seimei liked it here. He put on some home clothes, and layed on the bed. He wondered about Hiroto. Seimei felt pretty concerned about him. He hasn't seen him since he was admited in the hospital. He ought to pay him and Yume a visit tomorow, even though Hiroto insisted that he shouldn't come.

The sound of a door opening made Seimei jump out of bed and go to the door. Someone came home. It was about night pm, and Yuuki had already gone to bed. Fuuko was probably practicing some medical ninjutsu. Sakura was still at the hospital. She had been there for two days non-stop, and Seimei just wanted to see his step-mother home.

However, it wasn't Sakura who just came through the door. It was Sasuke.

"Aa, Tousan."

"Evening."

Sasuke dropped his pack on the ground, and took off his shoes. The father entered the kitchen, and searched for something to eat.

"I-I made onigiri." said Seimei.

Sasuke looked surprised at Seimei.

"Sakura still hasn't come home?"mumbled Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Aa."

Typical Uchiha language. Sasuke began eating the onigiri, and nodded in aproval. Seimei sighed in relief, and sitted next to him, grabbing an onigiri, since he still felt a bit hungry.

"What did you do today, Seimei?" asked Sasuke, eating his dinner.

"Aa, well, I trained with Uncle, helped Yuuki with her Shuriken Jutsu, and talked to Naruto-san about the Jounin exam. Was your day fine?"

Sasuke didn't answered.

"Anything about Hiroto's eyes yet?"

No answer again.

Seimei nodded, and put the dirty dishes in the sink. He started washing them, and kept turning his head to see if his father would make any move. Nothing, he just _sat_ there.

After he put the dishes in the cupboard, Seimei walked to his room. Sasuke rose up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Seimei...if you want to really belong to our family, you need to be family. Hiroto...might need some help later on. Do you think you could do that?"

Sasuke pierced his eyes with a serious, yet desperate look.

"Sure, but...What kind of help?"

"..._Help_."

Sasuke decided that he had said about everything that he intended to say. Hence, he patted Seimei's back, and went to bed.

Seimei got to his room as well. He sat on his soft, scented bed, and looked out the window. _"What kind of help does Hiroto need?"_

* * *

"Come on, Satoru."

The ANBU threw a kick, but Itachi dodged it perfectly. They started running in oposite directions, and Satoru tried to get his opponent by throwing a bunch of sharp shurkiens. Itachi did a Fire Jutsu for fun, so Satoru's attept was futile.

They kept running in circles, ocassionaly running into each other and using some taijutsu, but it was pretty useless. Itachi had the strenght advance there.

Satoru threw a direct at Itachi, and Itachi dodged him, but before he could blink, he found himself in a fire cage. He touched the walls with his fingers, and hisssed.

"Not bad, musuko." Itachi grinned. "New jutsu?"

Satoru came out of the bush, and grinned.

"You even used a clone to trick me. Smart...but," Itachi's figure dissapeared, and appeared from Satoru's back. ",not as smart as me."

Satoru turned around to see his father's real body. "Aw, come on! Can't I win once?" laughed Satoru.

"If I let you win, it wouldn't be fun, would it?"

Satoru nodded, and Itachi laughed. Itachi ruffled through his son's hair, mumbled an "I'm proud of you", and headed towards Ichiraku's, for a quick meal.

They were surprised to find Mori sitting there, and eating one (scrath that) five huge bowls of ramen. Itachi and Satoru joined him.

"Good evening, Mori-kun," smiled Itachi.

"What's so good about it?" Mori grabbed a mouthful of ramen, chewing devouringly.

"Why blue, Hyuuga-kun?" asked Satoru.

"You would be blue too if your girlfriend knew what is going on with your best friend and you were completely clueless. I know I am left out a lot of things lately, but Hiroto has been my friend since we were toddlers! What the hell is wrong? After he had that incident at the fireworks, he hasn't said a word to me!"

Itachi and Satoru twitched when they heard Hiroto's name. Poor Mori, he was left out when Seimei came, and now this. It's no big deal if he knows, so Satoru decided to tell him too.

"Well, Hiroto's problem might be worse than we though. He might be blind now, we don't know." sighed Satoru. "Sakura said that his eyes were all white this morning. Another check-up in two or three days should determine the final say."

Mori stopped eating his meal, barely holding onto his chopsticks now. His hands were pretty sweaty and shaky, and his look seemed lifeless.

"Are you...?"

Mori payed for the ramen, and let two bowls there. "Here, my treat. Good night, sensei, Satoru-san."

The Hyuuga dissapeared into the night, leaving the two with bowls of ramen. Itachi wasn't planning on telling anyone except the Uchiha or Uzumaki family about Hiroto's condition. The comotion from the firework festivity was disturbing enough, they don't have to know that the son of Uchiha's clan Head was in a life-changing situation right now.

The two ate their ramen silently, without the usual chit-chat and gossip with the owner. They just ate their meal, thanked for it, and left.

The moon shined brightly on the sky, and you could see the wonderful stars from where they were walking. They were so pretty. So shiny, so simple, yet so mesmerizing. _"Would Hiroto ever see the stars again?"_ asked Satoru himself.

* * *

Sakura finished checking up on all her patients, and decided to make a quick stop before going home for good. The doctor opened the white hospital door, and she saw two sleeping silhouettes.

Gently, she walked to Yume's side, and removed some hair from her sleeping face. Her cheeks were pretty dry, and her pillow was wet. _"Did she cry?"_

She then aproached Hiroto, who sleeped like a log. She brushed his hair as well. So soft and black. It wasn't the same raven colour as her husband's, it was just like Itachi's.

Sakura kissed his cheek, and left the room. She just wanted to go home, and kiss her family good night too. She hasn't seen her daughter for two days, and she missed the little girl's warm smile. She missed her brother and sister-in law, she missed her nephews. She missed her step-son...She missed them.

Sakura walked on the dark streets of Konoha. There was no one awake, since it was almost midnight. _"Working hard, or hardly working?"_ she laughed.

When she reached the Uchiha manor, she took off her black high-heeled shoes, and entered the silent house. She went and kissed her daughter, her niece, and ruffled Satoru's hair.

She was just about to ruffle Seimei's hair as well, but he turned to face her, with his eyes wide open.

"Sa-Kaasan..."

Sakura took a seat by his bedside, and stroked his red hair. He blushed a bit, since he wasn't used to such kind behaviour from adults.

"Is...Hiroto feeling better?"

Sakura looked dissapointed.

"I wished I could say that, Seimei. I really wished that."

Seimei stared at the white cealing, and Sakura got up, and headed towards the door.

"Tousan said that I will have to help Hiroto. Does this mean he's...?" asked Seimei.

"We don't know that yet, honey, but he'll probably need help after all. Anyway, I know that Sasuke didn't have to ask you to do that, you would've done it yourself. You're kind, Seimei. What made you like that?"

Seimei blinked surprised at Sakura's words. True, the emviroment he was raised in and the people surounding him weren't actually like him, but he ignored them, and stayed true to his heart.

"Well, I saw the injustice, and foulness in Oto, and that made me strongly believe that love and kindness is the only way for us to survive in this world. Hatred just consumes you, hence you lose yourself and your goals." listed Seimei.

"Wo-ah. Well said."

"Good night, Kaasan." whipered Seimei.

"Good night, musuko."

Sakura closed his door, and went to her bedroom, where her husband was already sleeping. She put on her pijamas, and crawled next to his warmth.

"It's been a week already! Let's take them off!" argued Hiroto.

"I still think we should wait a little longer," whispered Sakura.

Hiroto grunted, and Sakura sighed. "Let's take them off, then. Sasuke, hold this."

Sakura gave Sasuke his chart, and sat on Hiroto's bedside. She gently removed his bandages that were blocking his eyes, and massaged his eyes with a calming cream.

"Open."

Hiroto opened his eyes, and tried to look around.

Sasuke almost fainted at the sight of his ghost-like son. He looked as if all the life had been sucked away from him.

"Can't see...a thing. Are my eyes still white?" asked Hiroto.

Sasuke bit his lower lip. "Y-Yes."

Hiroto remained quiet for a moment, then he threw a tantrum, hitting his bed and speaking non-sense. Sakura grabbed his shoulders, and looked straight into his eyes.

"I'll solve this, honey, you'll see again!"

"How do you know that?"

Sakura twitched when she heard her son speak. He kept tugging his blanket, and covered his eyes with his white, bony hand.

"Your mother means that she'll do everything that she can to restore your vision," spoke Sasuke, "and I'll do that too. But now..."

"I get it. I'm blind."

"For...now." whispered Sakura scaredly.

* * *

Hiroto walked aimlessly on the corridor, with the aide of his father. He could hear the whispering gossip around him, but the boy couldn't care less about what others say. They could talk about him all day, he wouldn't mind. Right now, that was the least of his problems.

When he entered a room, a specific hospital smell entered his nostrils, and he frowned. A nurse asked him to step on the scale, and he did so, with the help of his dad.

"Hm." muttered the nurse.

"What?" twitched Hiroto.

"You're a little...how do I say it? Skinny." she added.

"Skinny?" asked Sasuke.

"He's only 100 pounds. Seeing that he's tall, and growing, he shouldn't be so slim." sighed the nurse. "Maybe the hospital did you bad. You should go out today."

"Can't you _see_ that I'm not very capable of walking on my own?" growled Hiroto.

"I'm not saying that you should go alone. With a friend, or family. The sun will do you good." smiled the nurse.

Hiroto and Sasuke got out of the room, and headed towards the examination room. He needed some shots.

"You should go out, Hiroto. Today is Autumn's end festival. It's a good time to go out, even though it's a little chilly, I think you can handle it. Seimei and Satoru are going too. "

Hiroto didn't listen to his father, thus he didn't reply. How could he go to a festival like this? The boy didn't wish for _that_ guy to see him that way, to find another reason why Seimei is the _heir_, not himself.

Sakura caught Hiroto's hand and she layed him on the bed, asking a nurse to prep him for some injections.

"Hey, honey. You'll be discharged after we do this, 'cause being in the hospital for so long has made you really skinny. I also prepared some nice, warm clothes for tonight's festival." smiled the woman.

"I'm not going." growled Hiroto.

Sakura sighed, and inserted the needle into Hiroto's arm. She pushed the substance inside his body, and did a full check-up. His heart, lungs, and other organs looked perfect.

"Now let's see."

Sakura grabbed his face, and started infusing chakra close to his eyes, to sense the cells. Nothing there, nothing there...but, wait!

"I felt something!" jumped Sakura.

"What?" asked Sasuke, on the edge.

"Most of his cells are dead, but I actually felt two or three that function. Hope's not lost."

Hiroto's face brightened a bit, but kept the general sorrowness.

"Though they're starting to lose their function, as well. If we're going to find a solution, it has to be fast. These little cells could help others regenerate if treated properly. We just need to find out how."

Sasuke nodded, and squeezed his wife's hand. He helped the boy get down, and Sakura led him to his clothes. She offered to help, but Hiroto highly dissagread. He put on the long-sleeved blouse and the long pants on by himself, pretty clumsily.

Sakura led the two men to the hospital door, and kissed her husband goodbye. She told them that she'll be home by the five, and Sasuke waved as he was distancing himself from her.

The father and son were walking home, Sasuke offering Hiroto his arm, and the boy didn't hesitate, and let himself guided by his father. He didn't had an option here.

Suddenly, Hiroto heard some running footsteps aproach them.

"Teme! Hiro-chan!" spoke the voice.

"Ah, dobe, what's up?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm going to a Kage Summit this weekend and Hinata is still at her family meeting. Do you mind Yume staying with you a couple of days?"

"Aa, no problem." uttered Sasuke. "She's welcome."

Naruto nodded, and turned his look to Hiroto.

"Hiroto, how are you?"

"Not so hot," laughed the boy, "Mom said they're still a chance I'll see again, but...I'm trying not to get my hopes too high."

Naruto sighed and patted his back. "I wish you all the luck in the world."

The ditsy Hokage ran back to his tower, and left the Uchiha walking again. Having Yume over made Hiroto worried. He still hadn't apologized for the way he acted last time she was there. But he didn't know what to do around her. She was all so worried, and it made him feel bad.

By the sounds of it, they entered the Uchiha district, and Hiroto almost fell when something, or someone, ran straight into him.

"Hiro-nii!"

Hiroto recognised the voice of his little sister, and tried to hug her tightly. Yuuki looked oddly at his eyes, whom appeared empty.

"Hiro-nii, what's wrong with your eyes?"

Sasuke twitched and looked worried at Hiroto's calm face.

"Niisan is ...a little sick, Yuuki-chan. I can't see right now, but I'll get better." he smiled

Yuuki felt her eyes filling up with tears. "Promise?"

"Promise." Hiroto hugged his sister.

Another pair of steps aproached the boy. They were light, calm steps.

"Aa."

He recognised his step-brother's voice.

"Hn."

Seimei stared at Hiroto, especially at his eyes. Those white, ghostly eyes. Eyes whom have lost their light. Seimei got near Hiroto, and took his arm, leaving Sasuke to walk with his daughter in front of them.

"Take your hands off me." growled Hiroto.

"No."

Hiroto twitched, but Seimei kept his serious, determined face.

"What did you just say?" hissed Hiroto.

"I said no. Whether you like it or not, I am your older brother. Stop acting like a self-centered brat and accept my damn help already!"

Seimei had lost it, it was obvious. His words were straight from the heart, and left Hiroto speechless. Seimei kept hold of Hiroto's arm, and led him inside their home, where the smell of hot curry rice.

"Dinner is ready!"

Once Hikari gave the "dinner alarm", every Uchiha gattered there, wilingly or un-wilingly, commenting more or less, and took a seat. Seimei and Hiroto arrived when everyone was talking loudly and arguing (ordinary family dinner).

When the blind Uchiha entered the room, all discusions ceased to exist, and all eyes were on Hiroto. Even though the teen could not see them staring, he could feel all those sorrowful looks.

He ignored the silence, and took a seat next to his little sister, and step-brother.

"W-Well, if everyone's ready, dinner is served!" hesitated Hikari.

Itachi put his hand over hers in comfort, and she sighed. Everyone began eating the delicious food, except Hiroto. He was trying to put the fork through his mouth (since his mother thought chopsticks would be too much of a challange for him). No succes, though.

Seimei grabbed his fork, and slid it through his mouth.

"Here."

"Mghfmngh!"

"You'll thank me later."

Hiroto grabbed the fork from Seimei's hand, and sank it into the curry rice. He tried to aim it, but didn't do so well.

"Higher." whispered Seimei.

Hiroto growled, but did as his brother told him to.

"And a little more on the left."

Hiroto finally was able to feed himself, with the help of Seimei. He pouted while eating the food, and Seimei smirked.

"See? Much easier. 'Till you get used to it, I'll help you, 'k?"

"Hn."

That probably means "not so glad about it, but hell". With Seimei's help, Hiroto was able to eat the whole meal, and feel good about it. Hikari's cooking was exquisite, after all.

Everyone was awaiting the desert, when footsteps came from their backs, and finally, a tender, chime-like voice was heard.

"Sorry for the intruison." whispered the girl.

"No problem, Yume-chan! We were just serving desert, want some?" asked Sakura lively, with the chocolate cake in her hands.

Yume nodded hapilly, and took a seat next to Satoru. She was chatting hapilly with the Uchihas, when she finally noticed that Hiroto was there. He was there, wearing no blind fold, his eyes still...white.

"Hi." Hiroto tried to look at the spot Yume's voice came from.

"H-Hi, Hiroto..." she whispered.

Sakura gave Yume a big slice of cake, with coconut icing on top. Everyone (except Sasuke, the sweet-hater) had their dessert in front of their big, lustful eyes. Sakura threw Sasuke a tomato.

"What the...?" Sasuke streched to grab the tomato.

"You never, ever taste my sweets! This is your dessert!" shouted Sakura.

" A tomato? Really?"

"Yes! You sour, sour man!"

"Sakura, it's not like I hate your sweets. I just hate sweets." replied Sasuke, taking a bite from his tomato.

"Please, cut the excuses...I know I'll never be a match for the perfect Uchiha Sasuke, and that's that!" she recited dramaticly.

Sasuke sighed. "I'll tell you something good, but listen carefully."

The man got close to his wife, and whispered in her ear: "The only sweet I enjoy is you."

Sakrua giggled, and kissed her husband shyly, while the others were giving them odd looks, though they were used to this kind of behaviour.

"Somehow, I'm glad I didn't have to see that." laughed Hiroto.

Everyone escaped a small laugh, or a giggle. Yume didn't, though. She was still worried for Hiroto. She wanted to spend time with him, to make him open up.

After everyone finished Sakura's delicious cake, Fuuko and Yume got to Fuuko's room, where she would be sleeping those days.

Yume took a floral cotton dress, and some tights, as well as boots and a hat. The November festival had been in Konoha since her father was named Hokage, and held all kinds of festivals, once a month. This one was a stargazing festival. Teenagers would gather and watch the stars, sitting on warm blankets.

"Fuu-chan, are you coming to the festival?" asked Yume.

"I can't, actually. My sensei is pretty mad at me for failling on my last mission, so I need to train some more, even though the sun is down." Fuuko sighed.

"Ah, I see. What about Satoru?"

"Niisan has an mission tomorow."

Yume put on a dissapointed pout on her face. _"And I thought I could swipe him off his feet with my outfit and makeup." _

The blonde girl went out the room, and into the wide corridor. She should ask Seimei, too. He was a really nice guy, after all.

She knocked on his door, and heard a soft "Enter." When Yume came in, Seimei was naked.

Well, not naked, just shirtless, but his well-defined abdomen and slender, yet strong arms were just too much of a nose-bleeder for Yume. Her cheeks were instantly invaded by the red pigment.

"Oi, are you ok?" he asked.

The boy walked towards her _"Don't get close, baka!"_ thought Yume.

"A-aa, hai!" she jumped. "I-I just wanted to ask y-you if you're going to th-the festi..val."

Seimei looked up a bit, trying to remember about it.

"Aa, the festival. Yeah, I'm supossed to meet my new Jounin exam-team there. Are you going too?" he asked, and checked Yume out from head to toe, looking at her cute outfit.

"Yes, I am." she smiled.

"Ah, that's good. Do you mind helping Hiroto walk a little? He has the post-hospital effect, and he's pretty weak. Kaasan asked me to take him, but then Tousan told me to meet these guys, and..."

Seimei was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Yume smiled when she saw that Seimei called Sakura and Sasuke with "Kaasan" and "Tousan". She put a hand on his (bare) shoulder, and smiled big.

"Sure!

Yume began to run, but when she got to Hiroto's room, she stopped. She was a little shaky, and unsecure, and she didn't know what to do with her best friend. Still, she had confidence that knowing him this long will help her find the words she needs to say.

She firmly grabbed the knob, and opened the door. Hiroto layed on his bed, facing the cealing. He was probably resting. Yume looked at his skinny arms and legs. "Was he always this thin?" she thought. "He must've lost a lot of weight."

She hesitantly came to his bedside, and grabbed his hand.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Yume, Hiroto."

Hiroto nodded, and squeezed her hand.

"We're going to the festival." uttered Yume.

"Who is "we", Yume?" asked Hiroto calmly.

"Well, me...and you." she smiled, and looked straight into his eyes. "Is it okay with you?"

He nodded, and got up. He searched with his hands for the clothes on his bed, and put the shirt over his casual tee, kept his jeans, and tried to put his jacket on, but he found himself unable to.

"Here, let me help."

Yume grabbed the sleeves, and slided them trough Hiroto's arm. She then butonned his jacket, and fixed his collar.

"All done." she smiled.

He smiled as well, but to her surprise, he pulled her into his arms, and hugged her. Yume's chin was barely touching his shoulder. He hugged her tight, and stroked her back.

"Yume, I'm sorry about how I acted when we were in the hospital. I was a jerk."

"No, it's not you-"

"It is." he cutt her off, and ran his fingers trough her hair. "I shouldn't chase away the ones who care about me."

The two kept holding eatch other, when Yume started crying, and Hiroto could feel the hot tears on his shoulder. He gently wiped them, and caressed her soft skin.

"Don't cry, Yume," he whispered softly. "It's okay."

She wiped her tears, and nodded. The girl took his arm, and held it tight, leading him out the door, and to the village's park.

* * *

The outdoor lights were off, and all you could see where the bright, bright stars. It was a beautiful sight, and Yume enjoyed it fully. On her way, she saw Mori and Natsu sharing a blanket, but they just stood there a decent distance from eatch other, since Jun Hyuuga, Mori's twin, and Natsu's little brother joined them.

Yuuki was also there, with her teacher, Ino, and the other Academy kids. Ino's oldest son was hitting on Yuuki, and he received a hard punch, and an ugly bruise from the Uchiha girl.

Satoru and his ANBU team was also there, even though Fuuko said that he'll go on a mission tomorrow. They were drinking sake (since most of the ANBU's were over 17), and Satoru seemed to be having fun with his friends. _"That, or that sake is really getting to his head,"_ Yume giggled.

"Here, I found a good spot." Yume dropped her bag, and took out her fluffy blanket, and throwed it on the ground. "Let's sit, ok?"

Hiroto nodded, and with her aide, he sat next to her, and closed his eyes. He suddenly dropped his head on her lap, and she twitched a bit.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" asked Hiroto.

"Ah, it's fine," she giggled.

The two teenagers were sitting on the warm blanket, but a chilly wind was slightly blowing, and Yume was shivering a bit.

Hiroto felt her coldness, and he got up a bit, and took off his jacket, handing it over to her.

"Here. You're cold."

"N-No!" she refused. "I can't, you'll be cold..."

"Don't worry, I also have a tee under my shirt. It's fine." he smiled.

"It's still not enough too keep you warm." she replied concerned.

"Look who's talking. I'm not the one shivering."

Yume stuck her tongue out, and put the jacket on her shoulders. The jacket smelled like Hiroto, and still had his warmth. Hiroto rested his head on her lap again, and closed his eyes calmly.

Yume looked around, and saw many girls glaring at the two teenagers. Oh, no. Hiro-fangirls.

"Hiroto, your fangirls are sending me death glares." said Yume shakily.

"Screw them. Actually, I won't, most of them are ugly."

"Pervert."

"Can you describe the stars for me?"

Yume jumped a bit at his request. "It's not like I forgot how they looked like, I just want to know how you see them now."

The girl sighed and looked up. "Well, they're a lot. I haven't seen so many stars since we went and saw them on the beach that time, for Satoru's birthday. And our stars are shining the brightest. Do you remember?"

"Aa." he replied "Poseidon...and Aphrodite?"

Yume pocked his head.

"Ah."

"It's Athena, baka."

Hiroto laughed. "We used to be really childish, weren't we? Naming stars...it wasn't even original, we used Greek mythology names."

Yume snorted. "Hmph. Jelous you didn't come up with the idea first, huh?"

Hiroto rolled his eyes, which looked pretty funny, and sank his face into Yume's rib cage, which hurt Yume a bit, but made her hug him.

* * *

"Satoru, dude, you should really get a girlfriend!"

The short ANBU took a big sip out of the now-empty sake bottle. On their blanket there were three or four sake bottles, all empty. The five have been drinking heavily, and even Satoru drank a lot (almost an entire bottle by himself).

"Whadaya mean?" mumbled Satoru.

"Dude, what Hyo meant was that you're hot. Don't say I'm gay, cuz I'm not, damn it, I'm getting married, but you're young and...hic!"

The eldest ANBU took a sip of water to clear his throat.

"...and you should give one of the girls who keep looking at you a chance!"

"Neeeeah. Can't."

Satoru found another bottle, and before anyone could steal it from him, he drank some sake. All eyes were on him, and his apetite for alchohol.

"Woah, why da ya say that?" asked another.

"Ya moron, he's in luuuuv." grinned the eldest. "So tell us, Sa-to-ru-chan, who's the lucky one?"

Satoru looked around, pretending to search for anyone who would listen to him (yep, he was drunk) and whispered.

"Uzumaki...Yume."

The four males gasped. The short ANBU, Hyo, said.

"Nice catch, Satoru! I mean, it's obvious that those," and he pointed to where breasts were supposed to be ", made him head over heels for the Hokage's daughter."

Satoru drank another mouthful of sake.

"But she isn't like, in luv with me." mumbled drunk Satoru.

"Oh, so it's one-zided?" asked another guy.

"Yeaz."

The five kept arguing over the remaining alchohol bottle, when something caught the eldests' eyes.

"Satoru, isn't that the Uzumaki girl?"

The man pointed at two teenagers, sitting on a lavender blanket. The boy was resting his head in the girl's lap, and they were peacefully watching the stars.

"Hiroto..."

Satoru rose angrily, and headed towards the two.

* * *

Yume kept looking at the stars, humming a song, and Hiroto asked her to sing more loudly, so he could hear too. Her voice was so soft and beautiful, that the boy felt warm and calm.

When the girl caught a glipse of Satoru, she ceased the singing. She waved at him, and he approached them faster and faster. But something was wrong about him. He looked...angry.

As Satoru was reaching them, he began to run, and he hit Hiroto in the stomach. Hiroto grunted, and tried to lift himself up.

"Bastard." mumbled Satoru.

"Satoru?" questioned Hiroto.

Satoru threw another punch at Hiroto, and Hiroto didn't even see that coming. He lifted his hand to his nose, and he saw blood.

"Taking advantage of the fact that you're sick, and making Yume one of your pathetic girlfriends?"

Satoru grabbed Hiroto's collar, and lifted him up. "I never told you this, but I hate how you mess around with girls' feelings! You're an insensitive bastard!"

Just as Satoru wanted to punch Hiroto, Yume stood in front of Hiroto, guarding him. She lifted her tiny arm, and slapped Satoru hard, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek.

"Stop!"

Satoru widened his eyes, analyzing Yume's expression, that was a mix of anger and sadness. You could see tears coming from the corners of her eyes, and she kept biting her lower lip.

"I can't believe you could fight him! He is your cousin, who can't see anything right now! He didn't do anything wrong, I choose to be here with him!"

Yume screamed so loudly, that everyone's eyes was on them. Yume packed her blanket, and the bottle of tea they were drinking from. She took Hiroto's hand, and shouted at Satoru, one more time.

"And you reek of cheap wine! Take a shower!"

All the teenagers watching started to laugh at the pathetic man, left there. His soberness level was, clearly, under the sea's level.

* * *

Yume almost runned on the road, almost crawling Hiroto after her. He shouted at her several times to slow down, but she wouldn't listen. And that didn't end up good for her, since he tripped, and fell over her.

They were laying on the dark street, all alone, and Hiroto was above Yume. He could feel her under him, and her hot breath on his bare neck.

"Oh my god! Are you fine, Hiroto!"

"No, I'm not fine, Yume!" he shouted. "My cousin attacked me for no particular reason, you won't even listen to me, and now, you're under me! In what way do you think I'm fine?"

A few people passing them kept staring and giving them a stink eye. Yume got up, and helped Hiroto up as well. She hid her face in shame, and he tried to grab her hand.

Yume grabbed his hand, and held it lightly. She felt like crying. She had never seen Satoru like that. Ever. Why did he do that? Why...? It was only Hiroto, after all, his cousin...He could be trusted. Why?

"Yume,are you ok?" asked Hiroto. "Sorry for shouting..."

"No, it's my fault." she wiped some blood from under his nose. "I was supposed to take care of you, but now you're all messed up."

Hiroto hugged her again, laying his hand on her head.

"It will never be your fault. It's okay...I'm sorry you saw Satoru like that. Even I could _see_ that he was drunk. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Yume sank her head into his chest. "Yeah, stupid." she giggled.

Hiroto let her go, and gave her his hand, tilting his head in the direction of the Uchiha district. Yume nodded, and decided to go back and sleep. She was tired.

**A/N: Omg, I know, right? Satoru _drunk_? No, stratch that:_ Satoru attacking Hiroto_? Wow, I think I was the one drunk. Anyway, this was to show everyone that Satoru doesn't take alcohol that good. And that he loves Yume a lot, but he doesn't know what to do with his feelings. Poor Hiroto, he's going trough so much! Good thing that Yume is there for him, I really wanted to make her character a good, lovable person, because...well, she's Naruto and Hinata's daughter. ^_^**

** Well, see you next time!**

** malefik xD**


	9. Dad's Sensei

**A/N: Zomg, long chapter! OK, so the inspiration was tremendous this week, and I wrote a loooot. I like this chapter a lot, especially the last part. I have something to ask you though. Read the end authour note, please!**

* * *

Seimei put on some clothes that he bought the last days, and he checked himself out in the mirror. The slim fit coat looked so good on him, as well as his skinny grey jeans. It was a more modern outfit, compared to combat outfit, or typical Uchiha wear.

At the door, he put on his casual shoes, and left. Sakura had been really kind to him those days. She took him shopping, and even though Seimei had money from his previous missions, Sakura ended up paying for most of his things, although Seimei dissaproved.

When he reached the park, he recognised many of the people he met since he came in Konoha. _"Oh, there's Natsu-san, and Mori-kun, and ..Satoru?"_

Seimei was astonished to see his cousin greedly drinking from a bottle of sake, like his other ANBU friends. Seimei wanted to go and say something to him about being underaged, yet still drinking so much, but he decided to find his new team instead.

He saw a guy and a girl waving at him, and thought they would be his team. They kinda fitted Naruto's description too. The guy, tall, a cigarette in his hand, and red eyes (wait, red?), and the girl, long white hair and hot bod (was he right...).

"Is he the Uchiha?" asked the girl.

"Of course he is the Uchiha! Didn't you see him at the fireworks?" replied the guy.

Seimei ran to them, and greeted the two.

"Hey. You must be my team mates. I'm-"

"Uchiha Seimei, 19 years old, rank Chunnin, village Hidden in the Clouds. Red hair, onix eyes. Height, 182 cm, and weight 134 pounds. It's you, right?"

Seimei blinked surprised at the hot girl's speech. "Ye-yeah. Wow, you're really-"

"Photographic memory."

Seimei pouted a bit. "Will this girl cutt me off everytime I open my mouth?"

"Ah, sorry, I forgot to tell you my name. Hatake Midori, 18 years old, rank Chunnin-"

"Your name is enough." Seimei grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "Nice to meet you, Midori."

The guy just snorted sarcasticly at the Uchiha's flirting. Uchihas were prone to attraction from the opposite sex, but not so many of them showed interest in dating.

"My name is Yuuhi Akira," the boy shook Seimei's hand. "I'm the same age as you are. We'll be your team for this exam, since one of our team mates doesn't want to take the exam . Nice to meet you, Uchiha."

"Ah, same here, Yuuhi-kun." smiled Seimei.

* * *

The three kept talking about the Jounin exam, and their strategy. There were going to be three rounds, like the Chunnin exam, even though this one would be much, much harder. It was the second time Akira was taking the exam, so he explained the rounds for his team mates.

The first round consisted in an interogation, and different life-threatening situations, which test your character and phisical strenght. It was usually passable, even if the examinee lied.

The second one consisted in trapping all the contestants in a forest. Also, three Chunnin (they didn't want to use Gennin, since there existed a death risk), would be assigned to eatch Jounin, and they would each fight their designated opponent.

The third, and last round, was the most difficult. The ninja would be put under a waterfall named the Waterfall of Truth, and they would each fight with their inner selves. Their Dark Inner selves.

"What does that mean?" asked Seimei.

"Basicly, you fight against the part of you that has hatred, hesitation, or a hidden intention. He also copies your moves. You need to find the perfect weapon."

Seimei nodded, and Midori was listening closely to her team mate's words. She remembered something, and took a big bento from her bag. When she opened it, the boys stared at the delicious food inside. Onigiris, octopus sausages, mini-omlettes, fresh vegetables, even some sushi!

"Dig in, guys. I made it." Midori smiled.

"Wa! Midori-chan, that's really thoughtful of you!" smiled Seimei, and took a bite of the sushi the girl prepared.

"Yum! I love it. You'll make a wonderful wife, Midori-chan."

Midori slightly blushed, and avoided his look. Angry, Akira ate some sushi too, and commented.

"Yes, Midori-chan, any guy would be lucky to have you! You don't deserve _anyone_ ,though." he grinned.

"Yeah, you should look for _someone_ who's a prodigy, good-looking, and who knows? Maybe...heir to Clan's head?"

Ok, Seimei didn't want to use that line, knowing that he didn't fully agree to being the heir, since it was pretty unfair to Hiroto, but he needed to shut the Yuuhi dude up.

Midori escaped an "Tch." and packed the bento away. The two guys looked dissapointed at her, and she asked them to cut it out, or they won't get any food. They pouted, but agreed to Midori, and the three ate their dinner, chatting ocassionaly about general stuff.

"So you're my parents' sensei's daughter?" asked Seimei with his mouthful.

"Aa." laughed Midori.

"What about you, Yuuhi-kun? Any reletives close to my parents?" smiled Seimei.

"Well, they knew my dad, and my mom too. Dad...he died before I was born," replied Akira.

Seimei looked at Akira.

"You had a pretty sad childhood, right Seimei? I mean, living away from your parents just to train? That's pretty cruel, if you ask me." spoke Midori.

"Well, they would come and see me from time to time," lied Seimei.

"I guess they wanted to hide the fact that they had a child at 17 years old." remarked Akira.

"Akira!" shouted Midori.

"No, it's okay," mumbled Seimei. "Yeah, it would've been pretty difficult for them to face the world with a child since they were so young."

Seimei found a good story, good enough for them to believe that he wasn't a flower child made from his father's lust and his mother's infatuation. Yes, he wanted to believe that Sasuke and Sakura gave birth to him, because they were in love. Hell, even if it would've been an accident, he would kill for parents like them. But he didn't have to kill anyone. He _had_ them, they were his parents now.

When the team mates asked about his hair, Seimei just used the "Grandma had red hair" excuse, which seemed to work. Seimei didn't enjoy lying to them, but it was all he could do for now.

It was getting late, and a few were already leaving. The teens decided to stay for only a short while, so they could settle a training schedeule.

"How about three times a week, at ten o'clock, at the Training Grounds, by the Memorial Stone?" asked Midori cheerfully.

"Aa, it's fine with me." replied Seimei.

"Well, you should now that our Sensei is very strict, though he appears lazy. His name is Nara Shikamaru." said Akira.

"Wait, does he have a daughter, Natsu?" asked Seimei.

"Yeah, look," Akira pointed at the chesnut-haired girl ", there she is, with the Hyuugas and her little bro. Oh, it's good you know sensei's daughter. You should ask her to brag about you in front of sensei."

"Yeah, like he'll buy it," snorted Midori.

Midori looked around, and her face turned all white and shaky.

"Midori-chan, is everything okay?" asked Seimei.

"Y-Yeah, it's just really late, and I need to go back home," Midori mumbled.

"Want me to acompany you?" offered Seimei politely.

"N-No, thank you very much. See you around, Seimei-kun, Akira!"

The girl ran away from her team, leaving the boys disturbed. They didn't knew the reasons Midori quit on them, she just did. She also looked a bit scared, but why? What happenned?

Suddenly, some teenagers next to them left, and then more joined them. _"Why are they all going away?"_ thought Seimei.

He then turned around, and gasped in shock when he saw Satoru hit Hiroto. Did he mention that Hiroto was _blind_?

"Hiroto!" gasped Seimei.

He wanted to run to them and stop it, but he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Akira pointed at the blonde girl who had just slapped the drunk Uchiha.

"Stop!" she screamed.

Seimei knew he should've stopped Satoru from drinking all that sake. He didn't have tolerance to alcohol, after all. Seimei was used to drinking, and he almost never got drunk, but Satoru was a whole other story. A bottle of sake could completely change that guy.

Then Seimei remembered the day the two were talking at the hospital about Yume. Satoru loved Yume. That's why he did that, he got jealous. Seimei was sure that if he was sober, he would suck it up as always, and remain calm. But look what alcohol had turned him into: a guy who would hurt his poor, defenceless cousin. Seimei was watching Yume's desperate actions, and soon after she argued with Satoru, the girl took Hiroto's arm, and headed home, probably.

That was the moment. Seimei ran to Satoru, and punched him. "_Yeah, that's for picking on my little brother, drunk or sober," _he told himself.

"Oh, here's "Onii-sama" saving the day? Seimei, do you really think that defending Hiroto or helping him eat and stuff would make him see you as a brother?"

Satoru laughed histericly, and the remaining people left, even Natsu, Mori and Jun. The only ones left were Akira, Seimei, Satoru, and the ANBUs.

"He will never accept you! Sasuke-san accepted you for your Sharigan, and your strenght! Sakura-san is playing house with you because she feels sorry for you! No one cares about you!"

Seimei punched him hard in the face, and Satoru threw up on Seimei's new shoes.

"Dude, you're really drunk. Remind me to keep you away from alcohol."

Seimei grabbed Satoru by his shoulders, and decided to take him to the hospital.

"And you!"

Seimei pointed at the four ANBUs.

"You are supposed to be high-class ninjas, not some drunken hobos! He's underaged, for Christ's sake, he can't have that much sake! This is going straight to the Hokage, I promise you."

The four growled at the red-haired boy, and Akira followed him to the hospital. Seimei asked Akira to grab the drunk teen by his other arm, and drag him to the hospital.

"Good thing Kaasan isn't on-call," sighed Seimei. "She wouldn't want to see this pathetic bastard like this."

When they reached the hospital, a doctor put Satoru on a bed in the Emergency Room, and injected his vein, connecting it with a banana bag that'll make him sober. It's just a matter of time.

The blonde ANBU was fast asleep, and Seimei felt like sleeping too, but he had another half-an-hour to wait. Great.

"Yuuhi-kun, you can go, I'll take him home," yawned Seimei.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine, home's close."

Akira nodded, and headed for the door.

"Ah, call me Akira," uttered the boy,

"Hn. Then, Seimei." and pointed his thumb at himself.

Akira waved his hand, and smiled. He left the hospital, saying goodbye to the nurses.

Seimei looked at his cousin, sleeping like a child. _"Huh, you're such an idiot. "_Then the words Satoru said went like a flash trough his mind.

_"He will never accept you! "_

Will Hiroto never accept him? Seimei had been trying to bond with him since he came, and on their mission, he almost got his approval, but then the fireworks came, and their bond was broken again. Seimei just wanted to get along with him. He was his little brother, after all.

_"No one cares about you!"_

_"You have friends. Me, Yume...I saw you even talking with the Hyuuga kid, Mori, and of course, Hiroto."_

"You can really deny yourself, huh, Satoru?" snorted Seimei.

* * *

Yume opened the paper door, and took off hers and Hiroto's shoes. She didn't shout "okairi", since everyone was asleep, she guessed. But it wasn't true. Sakura came and hugged the both of them tightly.

"Where have you been?" she asked worried. "Ino brought Yuuki home an hour ago, and everyone is asleep! I was so worried."

Yume smiled. "We're fine, Sakura-san."

Sakura sighed. "Never do that again. You should've said you'll be late. Anyway, how was it? Did you have fun?"

"Well-" started Hiroto.

"It was wonderful."

Yume squeezed Hiroto's arm, and she hugged him slightly, and he nodded. She's right, his mother shouldn't know about the...Satoru incident.

"Hey, do you kids know anything about Satoru and Seimei? Why aren't they back yet?"

Yume threw Hiroto a worried look, even though he couldn't see it.

"Well, Satoru was with his friends, and we didn't see Seimei." hesitated Hiroto.

"He told me he's meeting with his new team. But don't worry, he's an adult." Yume smiled.

"By age, but he's pretty childish on the inside, since he never had that "motherly" love." sighed Sakura.

"Well then, I'll be off to bed," said Yume. "Good night, Hiroto, Sakura-san."

"Good night, dear." Sakura stroke her hair.

"Yeah, good night de-"

Yume tilted her head, and Hiroto turned all rosey and flushed.

"I-I-I mean Yume-chan!"

Yume giggled, and ruffled his hair before running into her room, and opening the door silently to not wake up Fuuko.

* * *

Satoru opened his eyes when the clorine smell invaded his nostrils. Where was he? He saw the white neons, and pretty much everything around him was white. _"Oh, no, am I in the hospital? What did I do?"_. He looked around and found Seimei sleeping on a chair next to his bed. And an empty banana bag linked to him arm. _"Oh...shit."_

Satoru got up, taking his needle out, and going to wake up Seimei.

"Seimei-kun..."he whispered.

No use.

"Seimei-kun!"

The red-haired teen woke up violently, and confused, but stopped soon after he saw Satoru's surprised face. It's as if he...

"Satoru, don't you know why you're in the hospital?" asked Seimei, quite pissed off.

"Banana bag means...drunk?"

"Yeah. Do you know what you did?" hissed Seimei.

"I never remember what I do when I'm drunk. My emotions become extreme, and I go nuts. I should've never drink that sake. Me putting the bottle on my lips is the last thing I remember. So tell me, what happened?" asked Satoru nervous.

"You really don't remember?" Seimei seemed very surprised.

"N-No, I don't."

"Want to know what you did? Well, first, you acused Hiroto of seducing Yume. Secondly, you hit him. Pretty hard, I guess. Oh and by the way, that ugly palm print on your cheek in from Yume."

Satoru felt his left cheek, and he could feel the wound prickle. She really was angry, huh...

"Yeah, you really made her mad. You should apologize, and tell her the whole story about you and...drinking. And don't do that again, man. You'll end up hurting the ones that you love the most."

Satoru almost felt ashamed of himself. He hit his blind cousin, and acused him of something that he didn't do. Even if he was flirting with Yume, it's her right to refuse or accept, not Satoru's.

"I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

Satoru put his hand around his eyes, and hid his sorrowful look.

"Hey," Seimei grabbed Satoru's shoulders. "Listen, it happened. Nothing you can do now, except apologize to them, and make sure it never happens again, ok?"

Satoru nodded. "Ok. Thank you, Seimei."

Seimei smirked. "Hey,that's what family is for, right?"

Satoru smiled, and he put on his coat, and headed to the exit.

"Let's go home, ok?" said Seimei.

"Yeah, home... "

* * *

Sakura got into her bed, and put the soft pillow above her body. Sasuke was on her right, and just about when she wanted to close her eyes, he turned to face her.

"Are they home?"

Sakura opened her eyes, looking at her husband. Sasuke's raven hair looked almost mystical in the moonlight, all the blue hue in his hair showing up like stars on the dark sky. She couldn't help herself, and she put her hands trough it.

"Yes, Yume and Hiroto are home now."

He grabbed her hand, and held it tenderly. Sasuke leaned closer, and kissed her soft lips. Sakura greedly let her tongue slide inside his mouth, and then he released himself from the hot kiss, leaving her yearn for more.

"How is Hiroto taking it?"

"He had fun tonight. Yume is good for him, she keeps him distracted, and makes him feel happy. We should have her around more often."

Sakura kissed Sasuke again, never wanting to let him go.

"You know, they're teenagers. At their age, hormones appear, and if they do something wrong, they could end up...I mean Hiroto could..."

The two kissed constantly, pausing to talk, and then diving into the sea of passion once again.

"Knock up Yume?" Sakura curled her legs onto Sasuke. "They're friends, they don't do _that_."

Sasuke ran his hands on Sakura's body.

"But, we do."

"Yeah, we _so_ do _that_." smirked Sakura.

* * *

After his mom helped him get into pijamas, Hiroto got into his bed, and didn't go to sleep just yet. He was running all that day's events trough his mind, and two of them troubled him the most.

Firstly, he was blind. Temporarly, or pemanently, it didn't matter. He couldn't see. It was very, very hard, but he had so many people who supported him, which leads to...

Number two, Yume. They had always been close (duh, they've known eatchother since they were born). But this time, it felt different. Yume seemed more than a childhood friend to him. The help and the time she invested in Hiroto made him happy. It made him fuzzy inside to know that she cared for him.

He heard the door open, and quickly closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

His door squeaked, and someone entered it. The person was getting closer and closer to Hiroto. He (or she) leaned and put his (certainly, it was a male) hand on Hiroto's head.

"Hiroto, I'm so sorry."

Hiroto wanted to open his eyes, but it would ruin the moment. He recognised the voice, it was Satoru's. He wasn't drunk anymore.

"I...am...so...sorry."

Satoru started to sob, and cry "baka, baka" from time to time. Hiroto wanted to comfort him, to tell him not to worry, that everything would be okay, but he couldn't "wake up". He just sat there and listen to Satoru's sobs.

* * *

"Midori, do you have information on the Uchiha boy?" asked the grey-haired man.

Midori looked around to locate anyone who could be listening to their talk, but they were all alone.

"He's really nice, I suppose. And has good manners, the ...Uchiha charm." uttered the girl.

The two were walking home since the man took Midori away from the festival. He felt uneasy, and he doubted the loyalness of the Uchiha boy. He wasn't a Cloud ninja, he knew that. It was obvious, from the way he acted, to the way he dressed and looked. The Uchiha boy looked more like a rogue ninja then a Kumogakure ninja. _"What are Sasuke and Naruto hidding?"_

"So Dad, what are you going to do about him?" asked the girl.

"You just spy his movements during practice, and the Jounin exam. I'll get under this, I promise." said the man in a reasuring voice.

Midori looked confused and sad at her angry father. Did he plan do so something bad to the boy? Midori liked him. He was...kind.

* * *

Seimei woke up when the sun shined in his face. He went to the bathroom, where he washed his face and hands, and combed his hair. He looked down, and realized that he is shirtless, but it didn't matter. The boy heard some noises from Hiroto's room, so he went there to see if he's brother is awake.

"Ah, Hiroto, you're awake?" asked Seimei.

"Myeah."

Hiroto yawned, and stood up in a cross-legged position. He had a small bruise around his nose, and he twitched a bit when he got up. _"Must be the punch in the stomach"_, thought Seimei.

"How was yesterday?"

"Fine," uttered Hiroto. "We sat on a blanket and drank some tea. I had fun."

Seimei rose an eyebrow. "What about Satoru?"

Hiroto blinked a couple times distressed. "Do you...know?"

"I was there, I met with my new team for the Jounin exam. And I saw Satoru and his friends. He drank a lot, Hiroto. And he told me that when he's drunk, his emotions become histerical. He wouldn't even remember about hitting you if I didn't remind him."

Hiroto had a shocked expression. The thing that Seimei just said amazed him to the core. Not only because his cousin has the most self-control of all Uchiha, also because it looked so real. How could Satoru not be concious of what he was doing?

"Now I'm going to breakfast. Wanna go too?" asked Seimei.

"Aa, first I'll go to the bathroom."

"You know the road?" said Seimei.

"Mom showed me around the house yesterday before I went to the festival. If you help me to the door, I can find my way in the bathroom." smiled Hiroto forcefully.

Seimei helped Hiroto up, grabbed his arm, and began walking slowly to the bathroom. When they reached the door, Seimei said that he'll wait for him there, and to shout if he needs help. Hiroto gave him a look saying "No way in hell, pervert."

Hiroto opened the door, and thought he heard a small scream, but he ignored it, and made his way to the toilet. Luckly Sakura showed him around, and now he found it quickly.

* * *

Yume was naked. She wanted to take a shower, and then Hiroto got in. What could she do? It was fine, he can't see her, but it still feels so weird. But now he was taking off his pants, and he..._"Oh my god, he's peeing in front of me!"_ she thought confused.

She just turned around, and waited for Hiroto to...finish. She grabbed a towel, and put it around her to cover herself. Good thing Hiroto was quick, and he washed his hands and face.

Then he did something that stung Yume's heart. He touched the mirror, as if he was trying to look at himself, but he couldn't see anything. It was all black to him. He puffed a small, pained laugh, and opened the door knob.

The door was now widely open, and Seimei widened his eyes, and held his hand around his mouth to stop any laughter. Seimei was staring at Yume in a towel which didn't cover herself that well. She just looked angrily at him, and threw a death-glare, so Seimei pretended to look around, avoiding her look.

"What?" asked Hiroto.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," laughed Seimei. "Let's get you to breakfast, ok?"

They were leaving, when Seimei turned his head and winked at Yume, who seemed even more annoyed. Seimei mimed something using his lips, which probably meant "Come to breakfast."

Yume stuck out her tongue, at closed the door silently. She ran the tap, and hot water touched her white skin. The fresh water cleaned away all the tiredness on her face, and all the flower petals in her hair.

When she got out the shower, she put on an oversized Uchiha t-shirt (since she forgot to bring house clothes), a pair of slippers, and she dryed her hair a bit with a towel, but her long-blonde hair was still wet. She didn't tye it up in her usual pig tails or bun, she just let it flow on her shoulders.

Yume closed the door, and heard voices from the kitchen. She was really hungry. As she was going to the kitchen, she felt someone grabbing her arm in the back. She turned around, and saw Satoru, with his silky blonde hair down as well, a little longer that her was. He looked painfully into her angered eyes, and she released herself from his grasp.

"Let me go." Yume pierced him with her cold look.

"No."

He grabbed her again, and she tried to get away, but his grasp was too strong for her to go. If she wanted, she could Rasengan his butt, though she wasn't so keen on the idea of ruining the Uchiha doujo.

"I said: let go!" she shoted.

"I won't!" he shouted even louder.

Yume looked shocked at him screaming, and at his determined, yet shaky self. He let go of her arm slowly, and he looked into her eyes.

"I...wanted to apologize for yesterday. I am so, so sorry, Yume."

Satoru held an arm on her shoulder, and he was a bit shaky. Yume touched his hand and all her warmth stopped the boy from shivering.

"Why did you do that, Satoru-kun?" her voice was painfully sorowful.

Satoru felt grief looking at her innocent self, with her sad, yet comforting eyes. He had hurt the ones he cared about the most.

"When I drink alcohol, I let my emotions run wild, and I'm not actually consious of what I do."

Yume looked shocked at the boy.

"I didn't mean to hurt Hiroto...or you. It's just..."

Yume stroked his shoulder, and smiled. "Hey, it's ok. Just promise me you'll never let it happen again, ok? And remember to apologize to Hiroto as well. He's going through a lot lately."

Satoru nodded, and went back to his room. Yume just continued her road to the kitchen, were she saw everyone, except Sasuke.

"Good morning."

Everyone stopped doing what they were, and looked at Yume. She looked really cute in that over-sized tee, but the funny part was that she wasn't wearing any pants, and that shirt could be a tad reveleaing.

And then, when everyone thought that Sasuke just left, he appears from Yume's back, and looked shocked at her. Nosebleed much?

"Sa-Sa-Sakura! I told you, I told you it will happen!"

Sakura rushed to Sasuke and tried to get him out of the room, but he didn't budge.

"See, all the clues lead to it!" he shouted histerically.

"Oh, what clues?" she said pissed off.

Finally, Sakura took Sasuke out of the room, while everyone was looking at the door confused.

"I'm too young to have grandchildren!"

That was the last anyone heard of Uchiha Sasuke, before Sakura took him who knows where to stop him from messing everyone's mind up.

Itachi was the only one who understood the situation, and burst into laughter. "Sasuke is really an idiot, don't you think?"

Yume forced a laugh, and took a seat next to Hiroto, who had just begun to eat his onigiri. She was glad that he could manage eating them by himself, even though Seimei would give him help once or twice.

"What was that all about, guys?" asked Hiroto with his mouth full.

"Tousan saw Yume only in a t-shirt and he started imagining things." replied Seimei, casually taking a bite from his omlet.

Hiroto blushed, and tried to imagine Yume in _only_ a t-shirt. Though his image was a bit (a lot) more than it actually looked like.

Hikari kissed her daughter's forehead, and after she packed her bento, the girl left for her mission, taking her little cousin to walk her to the Academy. Sakura came back after kissing her husband goodbye, and when she saw the clock, she knew that she needed to go to work in a short while, too.

The Uchiha household was as busy as a bee, and everyone left, one by one.

"I'm going. First team training."

"Ah, wait!"

Sakura stopped Seimei, and she brought a bento, wrapped in an Uchiha blue cloth. She smiled at the boy, and handed the luch over to him.

"I made enough so you could share, too. Have fun, and do your best."

Seimei smiled. "Thank you, Kaasan."

Seimei put on his bento in the back pack he was carrying, and left. Sakura left as well, leaving only Hiroto, with Yume and Itachi.

Yume ate her delicious omlet, and drank her tea. Having breakfast in their household was so nice, since she was an only child, she didn't really imagine how it is to have a big family. She had two cousins, but Mori and Jun didn't live togheter with her. Even though the Hyuuga twins didn't really get along with eatchother, she liked both.

"Yume-chan."

Yume put her tea down and looked at her sensei. He looked really different in his home clothes, with his long hair untyed, and all casual.

"I'm going to see if you're able to be a ninja anymore, so we're training a bit today. Just the two of us, ok?" smiled Itachi.

Yume nodded excitedly, so happy to fight at last. True, she didn't have to get her hopes way too high, but trying would definetly make her feel better. She felt sorry for Hiroto. He had just become a Chunnin, yet he is like...this.

"Can I come too?"

Everyone was surprised when they heard Hiroto speak. Yume bit her lower lip, and didn't know what to say. It was up to sensei, after all.

"Of course, you can sit on the grass and cheer Yume on," smiled Itachi. "Also, someone wants to speak with you. Do you think it's ok to go after practice to see him?"

Hiroto nodded. Itachi grinned content, and went to his room, asking Yume to be ready in half an hour. After Itachi left and the two were alone, Yume realised one thing. Who was going to help Hiroto dress up? He sure isn't used to doing that on his own.

"Yume-chan, do you mind helping me to my room?" asked Hiroto.

Yume got up, and grabbed Hiroto's arm, linking it with hers. She took him to his room, where she took out some clothes for him (well, quite randomly), and put them on his bed.

"I put the clothes on the bed. If you need any kind of help, please call me. I'll come to your room when I'm dressed, ok?"

"Aa," spoke Hiroto. "Just asking, but... who's t-shirt are you wearing?"

Yume blushed at Hiroto's smirk, and avoided his face, even though he couldn't tell that she was all red and embarassed.

"Y-Yours..."

She tugged the ends of the long tee, and looked at Hiroto, who was blushing almost as hard as her. She went out of the room, and put some training clothes on quickly to go and see if Hiroto managed to put his clothes on by himself.

When she came in his room, he was fully dressed, even though his top was inside out. She should mention that to him.

"Hiroto, your shirt is inside out."

"Aa, thanks."

Yume aproached him, as he was taking off his shirt, "No, let me help," Yume grabbed the ends of his long-sleeved blouse, and slided it down his body. When she reached his chest, Yume let the shirt fall on the ground, and kept her arms on his visible muscles. _"He's so skinny, God...I can see his ribs."_ she gasped. Even though he was thin, you could still see defined muscles, and some small scars.

She broke the tension, and took the top, putting it on him. She shook some dust off, and looked at him.

"Here you go. You look great, Hiroto." she smiled.

He put his fingers at the corners of her mouth, to feel her smile. "I can't see your smile, I might as well feel it, right?" smiled Hiroto.

Yume gasped at his painful face, and she put her hand around his, holding it tight. "Yes, you can do whatever you like, Hiroto."

The silence was painfully damp and cold. They could pretend all they wanted that Hiroto is the same way he was before, he saw the world exactly like a week or two ago, but no, it wasn't true. He lost a precious item, a vital weapon of shinobi. His sight.

"Let's go, Uncle must be waiting." whimpered Hiroto.

* * *

"Dodge it!"

Seimei dodged the upcoming kunai with his long and thin katakana. The boy appeared in her back, and tried to point the weapon at her. Not to kill, of course.

She was fast, though. She ducked down, and tried to make him trip. He lost his balance, and fell on his arms, but quickly pushed himself up, and ran.

Seimei hid in some bushes, trying to come up with a new strategy. "Damn, the Hatake girl doesn't let me think for even a second."

True. Midori appeared from his back with a full-range Chidori. His Sharingan activated automaticly, and she was caught in genjutsu.

She fell on the ground, and her Chidori was gone. Then something unexpected happened. Midori grabbed her head and started to scream. She crawled up, and screamed louder and louder.

Shikamaru and Akira arrived shortly to see Midori on the ground, and Seimei with red eyes, and a confused looked.

"What did you to her?" growled Akira, grabbing his shirt.

Seimei removed Akira's hands off him, and looked confused at the boy.

"I don't know! I just looked at her, and then..."

Midori kept weaping, and Shikamaru spoke: "Release it, dammit!"

Seimei whispered "Kai", and the girl opened her eyes. She had stopped screaming. Seimei rushed to her, and helped her up. She looked fine, genjutsu doesn't inflict real injuries, though the pain is real.

"Are you...?"

"What the hell did you do, Seimei? I thought we were only training." Midori removed some leaves from her shirt.

Seimei lowered his head. "I don't know...You came so fiercely onto me, so the Sharingan kinda activated on his own, and I don't understand the deal with the genjutsu. I didn't want to use it."

Midori nodded, and smiled. She wasn't hurt, and found out valuable information about him. He had the Sharingan. It was good.

Shikamaru gattered the team and they sat on the three longs, listening to the sensei.

"So, we found out valuable information about each one of you here. I have some things to tell you: what you do well, and what you do wrong."

He turned his eyes on Akira. "Akira, your speed is very good, and your physical force is, as always, at its bests. But you need to train your mind too."

"Midori, very, very good. You've been making progress. I'm proud."

At last, he looked at Seimei. "Seimei, you're more talented than I expected. You should've taken this exam a long time ago. Oh, one thing: your Sharingan. Please learn to use it to its fullest by the exam. Asking someone in your family is a good start."

Shikamaru looked at the clock, and yawned. "Oh, it's that late already? Troublesome. I'll go home. See you...tomorow, I guess."

The three said "goodbye" to their teacher, and as she did the previous night, Midori just left. Seimei took his bento out, and Akira was greedly looking at the neatly packed food.

"Ah, sorry, want some?" asked Seimei.

Akira nodded, and took an onigiri. Seimei got a thermos with some green tea, and put it on the ground, along with some glasses. He poured Akira some tea, and the boy thanked him.

"What's the thing with Midori and dissapearing? Why does she do that?" laughed Seimei. "I mean, it was ok at first, but is this going to become a habit?"

"It's because of her father, and his..._duty_." uttered Akira.

"Duty?"

Akira looked around, still not keen on the idea of telling Seimei. "Well, have you heard of Kakashi Hatake? And ...team 7?"

Seimei started brainstorming. "Well, I know that they were Gennin, and assigned on the same team. Good friends. Dad left one day, but then he came back. And now, all of them are V. in Konoha."

Akira rolled his eyes, and spoke. "Look, I'm not asking about the social standing, I'm asking if you know why Kakashi was assigned to this team."

Seimei shook his head. "Well then, let me tell you a story."

* * *

"Thirty-seven years ago, the Nine-Tails attacked Konoha. The Forth Hokage sealed it's chakra into his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth. Now, let's go further. Twenty-eight years ago, Uchiha Itachi murdered the whole Uchiha clan."

Seimei gasped in shock. What...his uncle did _that_? It was the first time hearing this. But wait...all the Uchiha clan? But, then...

"...but he couldn't bring himself to kill his younger brother, Sasuke. The truth is, Konoha higher-ups hired Itachi to do this, because the clan was secretly planning a rebelion, and it was a horrible choice to make: the death of his family, or war. Itachi chose the first, and so everyone died. But Sasuke lived with the trauma."

Seimei couldn't believe his ears. Something like that...happened? His uncle was just thirteen, that sounded impossible...Yet, Akira was right about the Hokage. Shouldn't he be telling the truth about the Uchihas, as well?

"So that leads us to Kakashi's role. He was assigned as their Jounin to keep them under control. Meaning, keeping an eye on Naruto, for his chakra, and an eye on Sasuke, for a possible betrayal. Sasuke left the village when he was thirteen, and although many tried to bring him back, it was futile."

Seimei couldn't listen to this anymore. He was not familiar with this. He didn't know that his uncle was a mass-murderer, his father a rogue-ninja, and so on.

"...so Itachi told him the truth, they became brothers again, and returned to Konoha in peace. End of the story."

Seimei blinked a couple of times, trying to organise all this new information inside his head. Where did the Yuuhi found out about all this anyway?

"How do you know...all this?" asked Seimei.

"Midori. Her father is still keeping an eye on Sasuke and Naruto, because the poor guy's still in shock from your old man's departure twenty-three years ago."

Akira looked at his watch, and said something about meeting his mother, so he left Seimei alone. Seimei was shocked. Who wouldn't be, though? The boy couldn't bring himself to take these stuff into acount, and hate his family for it. They were all he had.

"Hey guys."

Midori appeared from nowhere, with a sweet smile on her face, and that radiant look she always had, that made Seimei's face turn a bit pink.

"What the hell? Where were you, Midori?"

Akira was glaring at him team mate, though underneath his mask, there was a very worried self. "I'm fine, Akira, don't worry! Dad asked me invite you over tonight for dinner. Does that sound good to you?"

Akira nodded, and thought greedly about the delicious food that they were going to eat. Midori smiled, and turned her look onto the red-haired boy.

"And you, Seimei-kun?"

Seimei sighed, and replied, "I wanted to spend some time with my little brother, but I guess it's okay."

"Oh, you can bring him too! I'm sure that Dad would be glad to see Hiroto-kun. By the way, I saw what happened at the festival. How is he feeling?"

Seimei avoided her look, and answered coldly, "He's blind."

A cold wind blew, and Midori's black eyes widened in shock. Seimei lowered his head, and the two team mates looked with compassion at the boy. Midori tried to touch his shoulder, but Seimei shook her off, and stepped out of the training grounds, and on the street.

"At six, okay Seimei-kun?"

Seimei didn't reply, he just continued his road without looking back at his new team mates, who seemed pretty shocked to find out that his younger brother was blind. Well, Seimei didn't know for sure that he was blind for life, but he still felt like shit.

* * *

"What should I try, sensei?"

Yume and Itachi were facing eatchother in the outskirts of Konoha, close to where the Hyuuga clan lived. It was a peaceful area, and all light was eclipsed by the never ending leaves from the beautiful trees. There were tons and tons of oak trees, and the landscape looked so warm and pleasant. _"If only Hiroto could see it too..."_

Yume looked at Hiroto. The boy put a cloth on his eyes this time, since he wanted to protect anything that was left there. He just stared blankly, probably listening to the noise the leaves made. It was cold outside, but he still sat on the ground, without any complaints.

Itachi sighed when he noticed Yume's staring, and spoke. "Yume, you don't have to worry about him that much. He wouldn't like to see you worried."

"Ah, he wouldn't mind it, that just how I am..."

"Yume-chan, he knows you since forever, and your his most treasured friend. He loves you a lot."

Yume stared at Itachi. Yeah, he didn't meant it_ that _way, but it still made her blush, and think about innapropiate things. Suddenly, she begun to see Hiroto in a whole different light. She imagined the feeling of his beautiful black hair, his sweet chamomile smell, and his warm arms. Even though he was different from before, some things, the things that Yume loved about him the most remained. _Loved..._

* * *

_"Honey, what's our number one rule?"_

_The Hokage sat outside the Uchiha district, questioning his daughter. The small blonde girl didn't want to say what her father asked her, but she didn't have a choice. She knew how irritating he could be once someone didn't agree with him._

_"Don't...play with the Uchihas."_

_"Yes, that's it!" Naruto kissed his daughter's forehead, and hugged her tightly, "Oh, you're the best kid ever, Yume-chan!"_

_Hinata sighed. "Naruto-kun, is this only about the fight that you had with Sasuke the other day? He did nothing wrong, he just told you his feelings."_

_"Hinata-chan, he was really mean! Teme never agrees with me! Never!"_

_"Sasuke-san thinks that another festival will make the villagers too busy, and the festivals won't be special ocassions anymore. He has a point, and he is in the Council, too..."_

_"No, he just said no because he doesn't like ramen! That's why he said no to the Ramen Festival, that teme!"_

_"However, there's no reason in making the kids upset about your fight. Let Yume-chan play with Hiroto and Satoru, Naruto..."_

_"No! You know how it goes, first comes friendship, then comes feelings, and then...stuff, after that marriage, and ...and..."_

_Naruto grabbed his tiny daughter's small hand, and squeezed it. "Honey, don't betray Daddy and become an Uchiha! Daddy will cry so hard, that Konoha'll drawn!"_

_The girl stared at her wierd father. What did become an Uchiha mean? She was six, after all. _

_"Promise, Yume-chan?"_

_Naruto and Yume pinky-sweared, and the little girl said. "Pwomise."_

_Naruto cooed, and stretched his daughter's chubby cheeks, but Yume tried to remove her dad's hands, since she really hated when someone did that to her. _

_Two boys broke the silence, and grabbed Yume's hand. "Wanna go play, Yume?" _

_Yume's eyes shinned with happiness. "Sure, Satoru-kun, Hiro-chan!"_

_Hiroto pouted. "Why am I -chan, and he's -kun? No faaair!"_

_Yume kissed Hiroto on the cheek, and squeaked. "Cause you're cute, Hiro-chan."_

_Naruto shouted after Yume, as she was distancing herself. "Yume, rule no.1!"_

_The three kids ran into the district, and Satoru gave the two a ball, and they started playing voleyball, even though Yume wasn't really familiar with this game._

_"See, Hinata-chan, see? She said he was cute!"_

_Hinata laughed and hugged Naruto, "Sure, Naruto-kun. Sure..."_

_Sakura saw the two, and went over to them, just to make fun of Naruto and his silly presumptions._

* * *

Yume tried a couple of taijutsu moves, and nothing was wrong. Even better. She felt stronger, more alive, and her speed was great. Now it was time for the final challenge, the chakra control. She made a shadow clone, and started to build up chakra in her palm. A chaka sphere was formed in her hand, and she charged it into a tree next to her sensei. Duh, she wouldn't hit him, it was only practice.

To her surprise, the small tree had a huge hole in it, and it fell down. It was the strongest Rasengan she had made, and it was very weird, since she hadn't been active for almost two weeks.

"Very good, Yume-chan. You've actually improved."

Yume stared surprised at her sensei. "But...how?"

"The fox's chakra. It can be to your advantage, as well. It makes you stronger, faster, and your chakra supply is almost dubled."

Yume gasped. "Don't act surprised. You carry a small amount, but your father has a huge amount of fox chakra inside himself. The seals keeps it from getting out, but you're free to use its chakra whenever you want."

The blonde girl smiled, and Itachi gave his aproval by patting her back gently. She ran to Hiroto who was sitting on the ground, and listening to the bird's song.

"Hiroto! Hiroto!"

She fell into his arms, and hugged him tightly.

"Easy, Yume, you're heavy."

Yume stuck out her tongue, and smiled even harder. "I'm going to be a ninja again, Hiroto! I passed!"

Hiroto smiled, and touched Yume's cheeks again. She blushed, even though she knew that he could feel the heat on her face.

"Ah, you're happy. And blushing."

Yume took his hands off, to avoid any future comments, and grabbed his hand to help him up. He lifted without any difficulty, and Itachi joined the two as well.

"Well, now that we solved this matter, Hiroto, you need to see someone."

Hiroto nodded, and let himself be guided by Yume's hand.

* * *

The Hyuuga doujo was about as huge as the Uchiha doujo, even though the district was ten times bigger than the Uchiha's. It was only right, since the Hyuugas outnumber the Uchihas. The district was pretty elegant, every house was white, and it appeared very clean and polished.

Itachi entered the doujo, asking the others to enter as well, and took off his shoes. He shouted and Neji came swiftly to them.

"Ah, Uchihas. And Yume-san. Should I call Jun?" asked Neji.

"No need, Father."

The boy appeared from Neji's back. He was drop-dead gorgeous, starting from his appearence, to his clothes. He had mid lenght dark blond hair, and big white eyes. His clothes were pretty elegant for a ninja, though they were only house clothes.

"Uchiha-kun, I know you're not exactly a fan of mine, but I come here with a solution to your problem. If it becomes permanent, especially."

Hiroto growled, but Yume just squeezed his arm. "Ah, and Uzumaki-san is here as well? It's good, you can help."

Yume smiled, but Jun kept his cold, serious face. The Hyuugas were similar to the Uchihas in many ways, and their cold attitudes was only one of their similarieties.

"Then kids, I'll be off. Yume, you're ok by yourself, ok?"

Yume knew what Itachi meant. "_Are you able to bring Hiroto by yourself home?"_ He meant. Yume just nodded. She would stay for another night at them, so it was perfectly fine.

With this said, the three teenagers went outside, and Jun led the two to the back of his house, where there was a small grassy field, which probably served for training.

"Uchiha-kun, I'm aware of your current situation, and I think I have something to help you. Do you know the principle of the Byakugan?"

Hiroto thought about it for a second, and answered, "Well, you can see things happening far away from you, but you can see all the chakra points on one's body, as well. "

"Good, you did your homework." smiled Jun. "Now, have you heard about the blind Hyuuga?"

Hiroto blinked in shock, but he didn't reply. "Well, there was a man who was born blind. But when he gathered enough power, he activated his Byakugan, and he could see again."

Hiroto gapsed, but Yume wasn't so sure about it.

"Well, not exactly ...see. He could only detect the outlines of objects, and for living creatures, he could see their shape, and chakra flow, as well as sense them, but he couldn't see clear faces, or colour."

The boy nodded, but then rose his look at the Hyuuga. "Wait, I don't have Byakugan kekkei genkai. It's impossible for me to awaken it, isn't it?"

"Well, it's impossible for you to awaken your Byakugan, but there is a small chance you can use these senses as well, since you have kekkei genkai."

Yume squeezed Hiroto's arm harder. She felt nervous about this thing. "Did anyone succesfully improved his condition with these senses?" Yume found herself asking Jun.

"No, it's a first time thing. I didn't think it was possible, either, but I think it's worth a try especially since you're an Uchiha, and you should still continue to be a ninja, even though you're blind."

"Wait, Hyuuga-kun, Hiroto's sight will come back! Sakura-san said that she can bring it back, but she needs to study more, and-"

"Stop believing that!" shouted Hiroto, "The chances that I'll ever see again are _minimal_, Yume. This is the best I've got at the moment."

"But, Hiroto, I think we should wait a little more-"

"Stop it." growled Hiroto. "Don't talk as if you know how it _feels_ like, or as if it's happening to _you_."

He clenched his fist, and twitched. "You can't _imagine_ what it's like to not see the world, the people you love, and to be completely _useless_ and to not be able to do _anything_ on your own! Stop speaking in my name!"

Jun put a hand on his shoulder, and whispered, "That's enough, Uchiha-kun."

Yume was crying, and she supressed her sobs into her arms, so that Hiroto wouldn't hear her. Jun threw her a compasionate look, and showed her where to sit, to not disrupt their training.

She sat on the stone bench, and watched the two speak. She couldn't really hear what the boys were saying, which made her annoyed. But Yume couldn't really feel that way, since the sadness she felt trumped all emotions.

* * *

"Basicly, a shinobi relies on his sight the most. Especially shinobi like us. You must learn to rely on your sixth sense, which is chakra detection."

Hiroto nodded, listening closely to Jun's instructions. He tried to leave his dislike towards him away, and focus on improving his condition. It was to his advantage, after all.

"Remember when you activated your Sharingan? You focused chakra to your eyes, right?"

The boy vaguelly remembered anything about his Sharingan. He remembered bleeding, and hurting, not doing something in particular to activate it. Hiroto shook his head, "I don't actually remember what happened, but when I turned it off, I focused my chakra to my eyes, so I know how it feels like."

Jun smiled, "Then you should try and do it again. Concentrate on seeing the chakras. Your chakra usually responds to your brain."

Jun removed his blind fold, and Hiroto closed his eyes. He gathered some chakra into his eyes, and he opened them quickly. "Nothing."

The Hyuuga sighed, "Again."

* * *

The sun was setting, and the weather was getting harsher by the moment. Winter was getting closer, so it was normal to be this way. Even though it was cold, Hiroto and Jun still tried activating the senses, while Yume was shivering on the stone bench. Walking home after dark was dangerous, even though Konoha was the safest place on earth.

So Yume decided to go and tell Hiroto that it's time to go home. She got up, and started walking to the two boys. As Yume was walking, she felt a faint scream, and saw Hiroto put his hands over his eyes.

She started running, and grabbed his shoulders.

"Hiroto! Hiroto, are you fine?"

Hiroto shook her off, and faced Jun. "Did you see anything?" asked Jun.

The Uchiha nodded, and said "I saw Yume. I saw her...shape."

Yume felt like crying and hugging him at the same time. She just hugged him, and he rubbed her back to make her feel better.

"Did it hurt?" asked Jun, and Hiroto nodded, "That means your eyes aren't healed yet, and they still need some chakra treatment. I think Sakura-san could do something, just ask her."

"Aa, I'll do so. Yume, how late is it?"

Yume looked at the sky, and presumed, "I think it's about five. Should we head home?"

"Aa. Thank you, Hyuuga ."

The Hyuuga felt shocked by the Uchiha's comment, and got him by the shoulders, "Aw, Uchiha, should I believe you took a liking to me?"

Hiroto distanced himself from Jun disgusted, "Ew, you're still a creep."

Yume chuckled, as she remembered that this was one of Mori's reactions to Hiroto's jokes. It was very funny how the twins had very different personalities.

"Uzumaki-san, can you bring him here tomorow as well? We actually made some progress today, so if we keep doing this, by the end of the week, he could master this."

Yume nodded and pointed her thumb to herself, "Yume, Jun-kun. And yes, I'll try."

Jun waved the two goodbye, and they walked to the street, where Yume tried to find her way to the district. She looked around, but there was no one on the street. Unusual, people would usually be there until eight or nine o'clock.

Yume just decided to walk, because Konoha was small, and wherever they headed, they should end up in the center or at the gate. As she walked further, holding Hiroto's arm, she ended up in the town center. "Thew," .

"Sorry for shouting earlier," uttered Hiroto.

Yume sighed at the sudden change of mood, and replied, "Hey, it's my fault for being so uncosidernat. I shouldn't act like I'm involved in any way, and... I shouldn't be so close to you, if it upsets you."

Hiroto turned his head nervously to her, "N-No! Please, don't believe that. You could never, never upset me. And please, don't leave me. Since I've been like this, you've been so close to me. I am so thankful."

Yume smiled, and stroked his hand. Walking in the sunset made her feel good, and the mood was pleasant, giving her a very good vibe. She felt great around Hiroto, like the world could just stop, and remain where it is.

* * *

Satoru came back home. His mission was cut short when one of his comrade was gravely injured. He didn't know what to think anymore. Being an ANBU occupied most of his time, and no one wanted to be one anymore. All his team mates weren't too serious, and they were more interested in drinking than in doing their job. Even though his income was pretty good, and he was a valuable weapon of Konoha, he didn't feel like doing it anymore.

"Ah, son, you came early."

His father was sitting in the door step, wearing his casual clothes, and his hair was gently flowing on his white shoulders. Satoru took off his mask, and faced his father.

"Yes."

"Mission?"

"Succesful. But one of my comrades was hurt, so the second part of it will be completed further on."

"What is it about?"

Satoru twitched, but he avoided his father's look, "Classified." replied Satoru coldly.

"I see."

"Well then, if you'll excuse me-"

"What about dinner?" asked Itachi hiding his anger.

"Not hungry."

Itachi rushed to him, and grabbed his shirt, almost raising the boy to his height. "Listen to me, Satoru, if you're planning something, I swear, I'll-"

"No need to worry, Father," said Satoru emotionlessly.

Itachi released his boy, and he went to his room, slowly. Itachi could feel the uneasiness he had experienced only once, the feeling he had in his teenage years that hoped he could never feel again.

* * *

Midori was setting the table with her mother, and felt very nervous about this dinner. Not only because it was the first time that Seimei came to her house, also because she didn't want her father to interogate him. She didn't have to lie, she actually liked him. He was nice, smart, and skilled._ "And good-looking"_, Midori sighed remembering his tight muscles and tall body.

"So, honey, how is your new team mate? Uchiha Seimei," asked Rin.

Midori twitched, _"Can Mom read minds?"_ "Ah, he's really skilled, and he's very kind and sociable. You'll like him."

Rin noticed the slight blush in Midori's cheeks. "Is he...cute?"

Midori jumped a bit, and she almost dropped the glass she was cleaning. That made her blush even harder than before, and her mother chuckled.

"N-Not cute...he's..."

The doorbell rang, and Midori rushed to open it. When she opened the door, Midori looked up and saw Seimei's face, which caused her blush to turn red.

"S-S-Seimei-kun. I'm sorry, I was..." the girl muttered.

"Sorry, I'm a bit early. Mom said that it's polite to bring something when you're invited somewhere, so I brought cookies."

Rin rushed to the two, and smiled. "Ara, you're Seimei-kun! Are those cookies? My, you're too kind."

The woman took the cookies from his arms, and tried whispering something to her daughter, which was a complete failure, because Seimei could hear it all, "You're right, Midori-chan, he's very good-looking."

Midori looked at Seimei's confused look, and shouted, "Mom!"

Rin laughed, and asked Seimei to come in, and take a seat around the table. When he entered the dinning, he gasped when he saw the amount of food that was there.

"Wow, Hatake-san, how many guests are you having?" laughed Seimei.

"You and Akira-kun, of course," she smiled, "I hope you enjoy my food."

Seimei smiled, and took a seat next to Midori. Midori poured Seimei some sake, and then she poured herself some too, waiting for their other team mate to arrive.

Rin also took a seat and started talking with the two youths, "Well, until we're waiting for Kakashi and Akira, let's talk a bit, ok?"

Seimei nodded. "So Seimei-kun, do you have your own place, or do you leave with your parents?"

Seimei was pretty shocked by that question. He never though about living without someone. Not that he was afraid, or stuff, but he liked the company. There were tons of unused houses in the Uchiha district, so he could always ask his father to live in one of them, but at the moment, he prefered living with them.

"Well, since I've reunited with my family only a while ago, I'm living with them. It's a huge house, and all 9 of us live there." he smiled, "but later on I'll live in a unnocupied house in the district, since it's dad's anyways."

Rin smiled, "Ah, you're really rich, I see," she pinched her daughter, "Midori is renovating an apartment by herself in which she would live by herself. I'm so worried there. A girl, all alone..."

Midori could see her mother making innapropiate suggestions, "Mom, I'm fine, I'm a ninja. Plus, I like renovating, thought it's kinda hard sometimes, and I'm not very skilled at it."

Seimei took another sip of his glass, and replied quickly,"Mm, I could help you!" Midori stared, and Rin's eyes shone with excitment. "I like doing those things. That way you'll move in sooner, right?"

Midori nodded nervously, and she was surprised by Seimei's kind offer. She should just accept, right?

"Do you want to take my daughter away from me as soon as possible, Seimei?"

A white haired man appeared from Seimei's back, and the boy turned around, almost falling, to face him. He looked a lot like Midori, with his right eye covered by a mask, as well as his face.

"Dad, don't embarass me," Midori whispered.

From Kakashi's back, apppeared Akira, with his big smile and two bouquets of flowers. He held the big ones to Rin, and smiled, "These are for you, Hatake-san."

He handed the smaller one, composed of fifteen yarns of small red rosses, to Midori, and Midori formally kissed his cheek, and bowed.

Akira growled when he saw that Seimei sat next to Midori, and he was reduced to sitting next to cynical old Kakashi. Well, this evening was pretty much about Seimei, so Akira didn't have to worry about Kakashi anymore.

The four ninja watched Rin bring some delightful food in. Her cooking was exquisite, and the meals she prepared tonight were delicious. Sushi, as well as ootoro, shimpura and tamagoyaki. It all mixed well with the expensive sake.

Seimei poured his thrid glass, and Kakashi was analyzing his moves closely. He asked Midori if she wanted a glass, too, and she nodded. _"Ah, so he's trying to get my daughter drunk, isn't he? We'll see about that,"_ thought Kakashi.

"So Seimei, I see you have high tolerance to alcohol."

Seimei choked on the ootoro he was eating, when he heard Kakashi's remark. The boy drank some water, and cleared his voice, "Excuse me, sir. Yeah, kind of. I don't think I've ever been drunk."

"Think?" repeated Kakashi, feeling his wife staring at him.

"Well, not like others were, anyway," Seimei thought about Satoru.

"Still, drinking heavily isn't good, and can lead to many unwanted things. Like fights, injuries, disturbing others, sickness...or I don't know, unwanted relathionships?"

Rin hit the table with her fist, and glared at Kakashi, "Anata, he's not underaged, he can drink as much as he want, so stop it, ok?" she turned her look to Seimei, "I'm so sorry, Seimei-kun."

"Ah, it's fine, Hatake-san, I understand. I don't usually drink, because I don't spend my money on it, and we don't have alcohol at home, because my brother and cousin are underaged."

Rin smiled, but Kakashi threw another question, "How do you get along with your younger brother, Seimei?"

Seimei felt pretty startled by the question, but replied calmly like before, "Well, like brothers, I guess. We argue, then we make up, I help him many times, but it's hard since he keeps refusing help. It's hard being the older one," he laughed.

Kakashi nodded, "Why did you live in Kumogakure, Seimei?"

_"Ok, this guy is seriously starting to get on my nerves. Was he really Tousan's sensei?" _

"I thought Dad told everyone why at the fireworks," he replied rudely than he expected, "I mean, I was training to become the Uchiha heir. That and...Mom and Dad were too young to tell the world they have a child. They would be looked upon. Now everything is kind of in the past..."

"Strange, I don't recall Sakura being pregnant when she was seventeen."

Seimei twitched. The plan wasn't working, and Kakashi could see trough his story. He froze. Seimei didn't know what to do, what to say to make Kakashi believe that what he is saying is actually the truth.

"She was pregnant at twenty-one, then again at twenty-nine, but I don't remember her being pregnant ever before."

Midori tried to break the ice, "Maybe she was skinnier when she was younger, and it appeared as if she's gained weight. Were you born early, Seimei-kun? That must be it, right?"

Seimei felt like hugging Midori, his saviour, at that time, "Yeah, Mom gave birth to me when the pregnancy was seven months ahead. So yeah, I was a small baby, and Mom didn't really look pregnant at all. She also hid the pregnancy because I was about to die at birth, and they didn't think it'd survive."

Kakashi nodded, but then he dropped the bomb, "Ok, then please do explain why your hair is read when your parents have black and pink hair."

Midori snorted, and replied, "Dummy, his grandma had red hair!"

Kakashi laughed sarcasticly, and looked pitifully at his daughter, "That's what he told you, honey? Mikoto Uchiha had black hair, and Haruno Ayane has pink hair, as her daughter. Both of your grandfathers have or had black hair."

Seimei turned to ice. His cover was completely blown. This man knew too much about team 7 to believe his lie.

"I'm not saying you're not Sasuke's son, I can clearly see you share many similarieties with him, but you are _not_ Sakura's son. So tell the truth."

Seimei bit his lip. He expected someone from the table to say something, but even Rin didn't dare to speak a word. They all stared at Seimei or Kakashi.

"By my calculations, you should've been conceived when your father was sixteen and a half. That means he was still in Oto. And they only woman he had any contact with that time was a woman named Karin."

Seimei twitched nervously.

"Ah, you know her, right? She's your mother, isn't she?"

Kakashi laughed at the scared guy, who couldn't even move a finger. Seimei didn't actually know what to believe about this guy. Was he good? Was he bad? Could this affect his family?

"Y-Yes," admited Seimei.

Midori and Akira stared at the boy, who shamefully lowered his head, and bit his lip. Rin lost her temper, and got up, screaming.

"I can't believe you did that, Kakashi!" she was looking angrily at her husband, "He was a guest, and a friend of your daughter, and you treated him like a criminal! He is the son of your old student, how can you behave like that?"

Rin looked sad at the angered boy, "I am so deeply sorry, Seimei-kun. I didn't think this will happen, and I'm sorry I didn't stop it..."

"Hatake-san, it's not your fault," Seimei got up, and headed to the door, "Thank you for dinner. I'll be leaving now."

"Se-"

Before Midori could finish, Akira joined Seimei, and the door was shut closed. Kakashi stood expresionless, as Rin was washing the dishes, and Midori was on the verge of tears.

"I-I can't believe you ! He is my friend, and team mate, and you acted horribly towards him, even though he is so kind, and he is such a good brother! He-"

"Don't raise your voice at me, Midori," replied Kakashi coldly, "He is from the Sound, he was raised there, you shouldn't believe him. Sasuke had an unfortunate childhood, and he almost became a international criminal. I don't think you should see the boy anymore."

Midori's tears stopped from falling, and she frowned at her father, "No."

Her father stared at her, and snorted, "He got you falling for him, didn't he? Just wait until I-"

"No!" shouted Midori, "No, no, no! Stop meddling, Dad! If I consider he's bad, I'll go away. But I can make this decision by my own. Don't you trust me?"

"You're a kid, Midori," growled Kakashi.

"That's not what the law says, Father."

The girl gave her father a cold look, took her purse, and got out the door. Kakashi started eating his dessert, when Rin came in.

"Kakashi, you should trust her...Now she's running away," cried Rin.

"She's going to her apartment," replied Kakashi casually, "She's too predictable and she trusts people too much. Midori would only suffer in the end."

"I know you worry about her honey, but you can't protect her from the world forever. A bird must fly from its nest sooner or later."

Kakashi sighed, and looked at the clock. It was eight o' clock, and cold outside. _"Hope she has a coat with her..."_

* * *

Midori was rushing nervously to her apartment. She would never forgive her father for the way he acted towards Seimei. The girl knew he acted like that with many guys, and he interogated Akira when they first met six years ago too, but this was over the edge. She was so mad, that she wanted to scream her lungs out, or Chidori a whole forest.

When she was across the street to her apartment, she saw someone at the convienience store. It was Seimei. She got in as well, and she saw him buying a lot of alcohol, like whisky, bourbon, and vodka.

"Ah, Midori-chan," Seimei noticed her. "Why are you here?"

"I had a fight with Dad, so I decided to spend the night at my apartment. I just finished the bedroom, so I can sleep there."

Seimei nodded, and took the drink from the cashier after showing his ID. They decided to stay in an abandoned park next to Midori's apartment.

Seimei opened a bottle of whisky, and started drinking greedly. "Share, stingy."

Midori grabbed the bottle and took a mouthful of the liquid.

* * *

Hours later, they finished all the drinks, and they were cheerfully chatting about their funniest moments.

"So when I was in Oto, Karin would bring guys home, and make out with them while she locked me in the bathroom. It was really disturbing, you know. Hearing all that, and I was barely seven."

Midori laughed, and slapped his back, "Ahaha, you had it haaaaard, dude."

Seimei nodded dizilly, and asked, "How aboutz you? Any, hic, funny stuff?"

"Well, dad never let me have a boyfriend. I never kizzed anyonez eitherz." She laughed.

"Oh, iz that zo?" snorted Seimei. "Me neither."

Midori started kicking the ground with her feet, and slapping Seimei's back harder, though he didn't mind. Too much alcohol, maybe. "Should we kiss then?"

Seimei lifted his shoulders, and pressed his lips powerfully onto Midori's. At first, they didn't know what to do. Not because of the alcohol, because they had never kissed anyone until then. When Seimei got used to it, he pulled away.

"Why did you pull awayz?" whined Midori. "It felt goood."

"I think we're suppozzed to do somethingz with your tonguez."

Midori blinked, "Oh, like thiz?"

She crashed her lips onto his, and his mind screamed as he felt the powerful urge to kiss back and pull the girl closer to him. His black eyes looked up at her closed ones and he felt an explosion of passion inside his mouth._ H_e thought when he felt her press her lips harder. _"Fine, I'll give you something you will never forget." _He thought and closed his eyes and pulled Midori closer to him. Midori opened her mouth as she didn't hesitate to let her tongue slip into his mouth when he did the same thing.

They released from the hot, wet and overwhelming kiss. Midori didn't believe that she could ever feel like this. It was like a whole other universe for her. Seimei slammed her close to the bench, and kissed her hotly again, this time running his hands down her body.

"Wait," she whispered, "My keyz. Lez go upz."

Seimei smirked, and lifted her up, carrying the girl bridal-style. She began laughing, as he was carrying her on the stairs. He let her down when she opened the door, and they rushed to Midori's bedroom, where she was slammed again on the soft surface.

Seimei's hands were everywhere, and Midori felt a whole new emotion she didn't know she was capable of feeling. Seimei knew exactly what to do to make her moan, unexpectedly.

* * *

**A/N: So Midori and Seimei are...busy at the moment, and I have a question for y'all. Should I change the rating to M? It's not really explicit stuff, though I don't want to get banned.. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I can't wait to write yet another one! Please review!**

**Yours only, **

**malefik**


	10. Meet the Parents

**A/N: Heya guyz! So what is up? Crazy time in my life, since our finals are close, and I don't know what the hell I'm going to do T_T I feel like dying! I enjoyed writing, as always, if that helps. I contoured Seimei's character a bit too, since he is the main event that brought this story to life after all!**

**Btw, thank you so much for your reviews! Remember: a review a day makes the sadness go away ^_^.**

* * *

The sun didn't wake up that morning. The small room smelled like a combination of lust and alcohol. It was still cold, since the heating wasn't turned on. Outside, rain was furiously pouring down like there's no tommorow. Everyone was running for cover, even though they ended up wet anyway.

Midori tried to get up, but her pelvis hurt a lot. She didn't actually know why, it just hurt. She didn't know why she was naked, and at her apartment. The girl got up, and walked to the mirror. On her way, she almost tripped on some clothes, and she picked them up. They weren't certainly hers. She gasped when she looked at them closely, and found out who they belonged to.

Her eyes widened, as she turned her head over to the bed to confirm what she believed. Seimei was sleeping deep. His spiky red hair was a little messy, and he curled himself into a ball, covering his naked ivory body with the warm blanket.

_"Oh, no, what did I do?"_. Midori got her t-shirt from the floor, and put it on, as well as underwear. She headed to the kitchen, and opened the fridge, _"Nothing's there, of course."_

She put on the rest of her outfit, and got out. The girl felt stared at, even though they couldn't tell that she did something wrong. Midori did something innapropiate, and more of it, something Kakashi would certainly not approve of.

She got into the shop, and browsed the shelves. Midori picked up some cucumbers, tomatoes, cheese, and a cup of instant ramen. She bought some tea and coffee as well, not knowing what Seimei would like.

When she entered her aparment, Seimei was already awake, with his pants on (nothing more), and cleaning up the bedroom. Midori avoided his face, and locked up the door, boiling some water, and cutting up the vegetables and cheese.

"Do you want coffee or tea?" asked Midori.

Seimei rose his head, and made his way to the kitchen. He stared at her, not actually knowing what to say. It was very confusing for the both.

"Coffee."

Midori poured the water into a green mug, and added the black powder. After she stirred, she put it on the table, as well as some sugar. The girl was cutting some cucumbers, when Seimei came over and took another knife, and started to cut some tomatoes.

"Ah, thanks."

"No, it's my pleasure," he spoke.

The two made up a salad, and splited it up in two bowls, for each. Midori poured herself some green tea, and took a seat, as well as Seimei.

The two ate their breakfast quietly, trying to avoid any additional tension between them. Everything seemed so different. Midori wasn't eating breakfast with her cynical father and sweet mother, and Seimei wasn't cheerfully chatting and joking with his big family. The two were eating breakfast like a couple, which seemed...different.

"We should talk about last night," Seimei took a sip from his coffee.

Midori almost choked with the tea she was drinking, but she cleared her throat, and looked embarassed at Seimei, who was fixing his eyes on her, "What is there to...talk about?"

"Whether you believe it was a mistake, or a good thing."

Midori didn't know how to answer to this. She knew it was wrong, and that she knew Seimei for two days. But he was so sweet, and he made her feel so happy. He was...

"I don't..."

Seimei locked his lips with hers. She tried to resist from kissing him back, but her body spoke otherwise. Soon enough, the two were deep into a passionate, hot kiss, and Midori didn't know how to get herself out of it. There was such a strong part of herself that wanted it to continue...

Seimei pulled away, the two panting heavily. He held her in his arms, and caressing her slender shoulders, and soft silver hair. She felt like crying. The confusion was too much...

"Did that bother you?" whispered Seimei sensually.

"N-No."

"You liked it."

"Y-Yes."

"Well, I did too. Midori, no one ever made me experience that. It's so different from other feelings, it's more than raw desire, or trivial friendship. It's...I don't know what it is."

Seimei kissed Midori's forehead, and dug her deeper into his body. She sighed, "I don't know what it is either, but you make me feel the same way, Seimei..."

The boy gently kissed Midori, and her arms stroked his hair. They felt so good, so perfect with eachother. It was like nothing else in this world. She had just known him for roughly two days, and yet felt so connected to him, like she'd been with him for her entire life. He felt that her simple being could make him explode with joy. Her big shinny eyes, her long silver hair...everything, made him feel on cloud nine.

"Midori...do you want to come over to my house later?"

Midori blushed, and looked away, "I don't think I'm ready to do _that_...again, Seimei"

Seimei put his hand on his face, hiding his blush, and replied, "N-No, I'm asking you if you want to come over for dinner. I want you to meet them, my family."

Midori looked surprised at the smiling boy, and grinned, "Sure, I'd love to!"

* * *

Hiroto opened his eyes with tremendous effort. His pain gone down little by little, but his vision wasn't yet complete. He could see some shapes and shadows, but not too much.

"So, is it getting better?" asked Jun.

Hiroto nodded, and the Hyuuga smiled. Hiroto had been working almost all day on his senses, but it still required perfection. Jun had been nothing but patient with him. He had put off all the curricular and even ninja-related matters he had to attend to, just to help Hiroto.

Hiroto felt in debt to everyone that had helped him. Everyone suddenly gave him a helping hand everytime he needed it, and he could be nothing but grateful. Even though he wished that they wouldn't have a reason to be so cautious around him. Yes, they would act normal once in a while, but most of the time they were so tense around him, and he could just feel it without looking at them. Was there no hope for him too see again?

"That's it, Hiroto!"

Hiroto opened his eyes, and he could see almost everything now. A few second after though, his eyes closed automaticly, and he lost control of his senses. Still, there was no pain.

"That was nearly perfect! Except for the lenght of it, of course, but you got it right!" exclaimed Jun, "I'm glad. Now, I have a tip for you. You need some chakra control here, to keep it constantly flowing to your eyes. You should do some chakra control exercises."

"Pf. Those are elementary level stuff, Jun. I'm better than that," snorted Jun.

"Well, you were better that that, Hiroto. Now you must adapt to your condition, and start all over,"

Hiroto sighed, the Hyuuga friendly resting his arm on his shoulder, and saying, "Hey, you need a break right? Mori said that he misses you. What about going out with your friends for some ice cream?"

Hiroto smiled, and nodded. He entered the huge Hyuuga doujo with the aide of Jun. After Jun left Hiroto standing next to Moris' door, he went outside, and lighted a cigarette. Underaged smoking, I'd say. Hiroto knocked on the door, and Mori opened it, staring at him.

"Uchi...ha."

He recognised his best friend's deep, yet soft voice, and his steps aproach him more and more. Hiroto felt two warm arms on his shoulders, "Dude, I'm so...so sorry."

Hiroto put on a pained smile, and replied, "Hey, dude, it's fine. And by the way, your brother isn't that much of a jerk. He is really ok. He taught me cool stuff."

Mori snorted, "Did he make you try a cigarette?"

Hiroto laughed, "Yeah, I tried. Stinks."

Mori nodded, and grabbed Hiroto's arm, "Hey, let's go eat some dangos, 'k?"

Hiroto nodded, and the two went out, and headed to the city's center, where the best dango shop was there. The city was as lively as it usually is, but something felt different about it. Not only was Hiroto only feeling the atmosphere, but he focused on sounds and smells mostly. Now that his vision was pretty messed up, he had refined his other senses more than normal.

"Hy!" Mori shouted.

Hiroto tried activating his senses to see the ones that Mori greeted. He knew it would only be for seconds, but he could try as well. He focused all his chakra onto his eyes, and he saw blue-ish contours and shadows around. He saw...Yume.

Yume, with Natsu. He had almost forgotten how Yume looks. How short she is, how cute she looks, the way her eyes make someone so happy...

"Ah, I see you brought Hiroto too!" exclaimed Yume, "Great!"

Hiroto smiled, as her eyes were as warm as the burning sun. Suddenly, he saw only darkness again, and her image disappeared, her fresh image imprinted in his memory. _"I wonder…will I ever saw Yume the way I used to? Will I ever see her pink dresses, her big white eyes, and her blonde hair? Maybe. One day…"_

* * *

_Seimei's POV_

The whole day, I couldn't stop thinking about Midori. I wanted to feel her warm touch, and her soft lips. Her smile could make even the saddest man alive happy. I spent my time training alone, and helping Kaasan around the house. I told her about Midori coming over, and I answered sincerely when she asked me if she's my girlfriend. She was worried about me last night, which made my heart skip a beat, but I told her I spent the night at my new team mate's place, Akira. I didn't want to lie, but I couldn't tell her just yet about last night.

When it was almost time, I searched for some appropiate clothes in my closet. A pair of black pants and a white shirt would look good. I thought about putting a tie, but it's not such a formal ocassion, so I left it in my closet.

I was doing my hair in the mirror, and suddenly, a voice appeared behind me, "Are you going out tonight?" asked Tousan.

"Tousan!" I exclaimed dropping my comb, "You startled me...N-Not exactly. Didn't Mom tell you?"

"Tell me...what?"

I hesitated before I told him, "I invited m-my girlfriend over."

Dad stared at me in surprise. The dating thing shouldn't be so new to him, since Mom told me Hiroto used to have many, many girlfriends, and I'm four years older. However, Midori was the first woman I cared about.

"Aa, I see. Who is she?"

I couldn't realise if he was genuinely interested, or he just asked to make me feel better. I answered anyway, "Hatake Midori."

Dad felt shocked again, and I became quite embarassed, "Ah, sensei's daughter. She's about your age now, isn't she?"

Seimei nodded, and Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder, "Well then-"

He found himself unable to tell me something. I thought he would say something like "Good luck" or "Take care of her", but he just waved me goodbye, and left.

"See you at dinner, Seimei,"

I whispered a casual "bye", and I stared at his back as he was getting further. Even though our relathionship had improved, we still had a huge gap between us. I wondered if I would be able one day to make a bridge and come to his side.

"Ah, you,"

Hiroto walked to the bathroom, holding the walls to keep himself from falling. I rushed to his aide, and grabbed his arm. He didn't repell me.

"I heard you talking with Dad," he uttered, "You're dating Kakashi's daughter?"

I nodded, and he snorted, "Kakashi won't be glad about that."

I laughed, and helped him to the bathroom. I waited for him to finish, and when he got out, I felt relieved to see that Yume wasn't in. To think about, she left this morning. Her father finally returned from the Kage Summit, and it feels pretty lonely without her here. She is so cheerful, and sweet, that she feels like family. But the one who missed her the most was Hiroto, even though he didn't want to admit.

"Did you train again today?" I asked him.

"Aa, with Jun. He told me something...but I'm not sure..."

"What did he say?"

"He said...you asked him to help me."

I smiled, and patted his back, "I was reading a few days ago some info about Konoha at the library, and I came across some stuff about the Hyuuga clan, and their visual senses. I didn't know about it, but then I read about some blind Hyuuga man, and I thought it was worth a shot."

Hiroto gasped, "Then I asked Tousan who is the most appropiate to show this to you, and he said Neji-san , but he wasn't available at the moment, so I came to second best, Jun-kun."

Hiroto looked embarassed at me, "I see."

Ironic statement, isn't it?"

"Thank you, Seimei."

It was the second time he told me that. It wasn't an usual thing for Hiroto to say. He was polite, but he didn't really thank anyone from the heart, only mumble a few thankful words, and that was it.

I ruffled his hair, and whispered warmly, "Always, ototou,"

He just pouted. No reply, no shout, nothing. Just a pout. I was making huge progress with him. Since he couldn't see anymore, he didn't mind relying on people, and he matured little by little. Hiroto even began to accept me, more and more.

A soft knock made me jump and rush to the door. When I opened it, I put on my big smile, and looked happily at the girl standing before me.

"Hello, Midori."

* * *

Midori entered the house nervously. She took off her shoes, and put on some slippers that Seimei gave her. By the looks of it, this house was traditional, and the manners weren't taken lightly. The girl left her coat in the coat hanger, and stepped through the hallway, going to what it seemed to be a kitchen.

In the kitchen, she was welcomed by the enticing smell of the delicious food. She could smell some sushi, and of course others like curry rice, traditional ramen, and udon.

"Ara, Midori-chan!"

The pink haired woman stepped away from the stove, and hugged Midori. Midori could only respond to the hug, and try not to look very confused.

"It's so nice to see you again! Remember me? I haven't seen you in a while, haven't I?"

Midori could recall seeing Sakura with her boyfriend at the time, Sasuke, walking around in the city, while her and her mother took their usual morning stroll. They looked so happy and in love. She remembered their first kid, too, and she used to play with Hiroto rarely when the two met at the playground.

"This is Hikari, my sister-in-law," pointed Sakura out, "and the little girl helping me roll the sushi is my daughter, Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled, showing off her missing teeth, and Midori chuckled softly, "Nice to meet you. I'm Midori, Seimei's, um…"

"Girlfriend," whispered Seimei amused.

Midori blushed, but the women standing there, including Yuuki, laughed at Midori's embarrassment. Suddenly, some footsteps approached them, and Midori saw a pale, skinny teenager coming into the room.

"Hiroto-kun," whispered Midori confused.

"Ah, Midori-san, long time no…hearing of you," snorted Hiroto.

He was about to say "long time no see", right? Well, the last time he had talked to her was when they were about five, and Midori eight, or so.

"What took you so long, dude? I thought you fell into the closet and locked yourself inside,"

Hiroto laughed sarcastically, and stuck out his tongue. Seimei got closer to Hiroto, and grabbing his arm, he helped him sit down, and took a seat close to him. Seimei looked at Midori, and implied she sit next to him, so she sat down as well, and took a sip from the cup of tea that Hikari placed in front of them.

"Thank you, Hikari-san," said Midori, and Hikari kindly smiled.

"Will Uncle be joining us for dinner?" asked Seimei.

"Uncle is still training with Yume, honey," replied Sakura, "She is still pretty weak from the seal, I guess. It drains a lot of chakra."

Hikari sighed, "My, I'm not seeing much of Itachi lately. But the worst part is that Satoru is pretty much away too. And he isn't on missions. I asked the ANBU if he was on a mission today, but he wasn't. Where could he be?"

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend," answered Seimei convinced.

"Yeah, right, Satoru and girls," snorted Hiroto, trying to grab his cup.

"That's what I was saying!" exclaimed Hikari, "So low next to zero chances that it's a girl, and missions aren't an excuse here. What is going on?"

Sakura put a hand on her shoulders to comfort her, and whispered an "It'll be ok," The two women layed the table, and the teenagers filled their plates. Midori kept observing Seimei all that time. He put food into Hiroto's plate; he would direct his fork once or twice, and so on. The way he acted showed that he really cared for his brother. It was funny, though. You see Seimei here, who is so dedicated for someone he had recently met, and you see brothers who had been, well, brothers for their entire lives, and they act horridly towards one another.

The silence was disrupted when a stoic, solemnly looking man entered the kitchen. He wore an aquamarine causal kimono, and he kept his hair spiky at the back, the way Seimei had his. Midori recognized him, and she would recall seeing the picture of the man on her father's desk. In the picture he was glaring, looking as an angsty teenager, along with two friends. They, all of them, looked so different now. So much more mature, wise, and strong.

"Excuse my unpunctuality," laughed Sasuke, "Oh, I see we have a guest. Welcome, Midori-san,"

Midori rose up, and bowed down respectfully, "Good evening, Sasuke-san,"

Sasuke laughed, and waved his hand down, "Don't bow, please," He took a seat next to his wife, and looked intrigued at the table, "So what are we eating?"

It all looked so warm and cozy. That wasn't the Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha that Midori knew. The Uchihas that she knew were serious, didn't talk much, and were usually too busy to care about anything. Not that they were bad people, they were heroes of Konoha. It's just that they looked so far of reach, and now, here she was, taking dinner with them.

"How's your father, Midori-san?" asked Sasuke, while eating his curry rice.

"Ah, he's fine. A little grumpy these days, though. "

Sasuke snorted, "I'll say. If my little girl would be dating someone, I'll step on his neck and paint a big "Stay away from my daughter" sign on his chest, using his own blood,"

Midori looked disturbed at the man. While he laughed, Sakura just sighed, and the rest did pretty much the same. Creepy that he could find something like that amusing. Very, very creepy.

"So, are you guys taking the exam together?" asked Sakura cheerfully.

Midori nodded, and took a big bite of some sushi, "We've been training pretty hard for it. I'm not so sure about myself, but I'm positive that Seimei will pass with flying colors."

Seimei laughed, and grabbed Midori's shoulders in a rather intimate way, "Aw, you know you'll pass too, Midori-chan,"

Hiroto rolled his eyes, which must've looked amusing with that blindfold on. Midori was pretty worried about the way Seimei's family would see her. She didn't know exactly what to say, or do. She wasn't a usually shy person, she just felt this way around them.

When the desert came, Sakura served a delicious tiramisu with a glass of champagne for each. Midori loved the cake and liquor, but she didn't know exactly if she should've refused the alcohol to look good in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Did you enjoy the dinner, honey?" asked Sakura kindly.

"U-Un, thank you for the meal, Sakura-san," muttered Midori, "It was great."

Sakura took her desert dish, and put it along with the others in the sink, where Hikari washed them up. She also put some refreshments on the table, and took her seat again.

Midori looked outside, and gasped when she saw the dark sky, and the chilly wind blowing through the trees. Raindrops were falling swiftly like sharp blades, and it wasn't a good idea to go out in that weather.

"Oh, my! My father is going to kill me, Sakura-san," she whispered scared.

"Gosh, you aren't thinking of leaving in this weather, are you?" asked Sakura, closing the window, "I won't let you, that's for sure."

"But father…"

* * *

_A few hours ago_

"Midori, where are you going?"

Midori was holding the door knob, wearing a linen dress with a neutral colored trench coat on, and her usual beige shoes. She looked very pretty, though. She spent an entire hour around the mirror choosing the perfect make-up, when she finally chose the typical natural type, using a slightly darker brown on her crease area.

"I am having lunch at the Uchihas, Father. Got a problem?" Midori replied bitterly.

"Yes, I have," answered Kakashi coldly, "I didn't actually get what you were saying at lunch. You're dating…that kid?"

Midori nodded, and her father looked at her with his usual patronizing expression. His stern, belittling look pissed Midori more than anything else. Yes, he was his only daughter and child, but unnecessary worrying wouldn't make him feel better.

"Tousan, he is a very kind person. And I can take care of myself, by the way. I don't need you to tell me who I should or shouldn't date!"

"You should date Akira-kun, Midori. He's honest, hard-working, and he had it rough throughout these years. He should be the one to protect you, not that flower child."

Midori gasped, and pierced her father with her icy-cold look, "I can't believe you just called him that, father."

Kakashi didn't budge at his daughter emotion-filled face, and she slammed the door, walking on the cold street, with no one around to keep her company. She knew a little about Seimei's past, and it wasn't like the ordinary's man past. It was filled with pain, hardships, and lies. She felt that she needed to make him feel better, to bring him happiness.

As she was getting closer and closer to the Uchiha district, she ran into her team mate, Akira, who was buying some groceries for his mother, probably.

"Akira," exclaimed Midori, "Doing groceries?"

"Yeah, Mom's out of veggies. What are you doing out in this cold?"

Midori hesitated. She knew about it. It was so obvious that it hurt. Her father always told her that those types of bonds were formed between team mates, and sometimes the feelings developed, and became stronger and stronger. Also, the goofy one never gets the girl. _Never_.

"Akira, I'm going to…dinner. At Seimei's place."

Akira looked confused at her, tilting his head to her side, "Hey, was it another team dinner? Why didn't he tell me, that prick? Aren't we a team, after all?"

It became harder and harder for Midori to tell him, "It's not a team dinner, Akira, it's…well, you see…"

Akira processed the information through his brain thoroughly and finally understood what it was all about. He tried to fake a smile, though he failed miserably, "Oh, so he asked you out, and you're…"

"…dating," completed Midori, "Yeah, pretty much. It's that kind of meet-the-parents dinner, so it's pretty much between us. I'm sorry, Akira."

"Why are you sorry? It's definitely not my problem who you're dating, Midori. I'm not pressuring you into anything, and I have absolutely no right to complain 'bout it, right?"

Midori tried to grab his hand, but he distanced himself quickly, and went back to his home, without saying even a casual goodbye.

* * *

"So it's fine right, Sensei?"

"…"

"Well, I'm sorry I haven't visited you, geez! It's really busy around the hospital, and I'm being sent on a couple of missions too, these days! It's not that easy, you know."

"…"

"Fine, fine. Midori is safe, she has a warm _individual_ bed, and I really want to have her over, she's so sweet! She'll be back after practice, I guess. Bye, Sensei."

Sakura hang up, and got back to the living room, where the Uchiha family council was waiting patiently for Kakashi's decision, "You're staying over."

Midori sighed in relief, and Seimei hugged her happily, but Sakura just had to add another thing, "By the way, Seimei, you're sleeping on the couch tonight, and Midori is sleeping in your room. I barely convinced Sensei to let her sleep over, and he has ways to find out. He'll know if I let you guys…you know."

Seimei and Midori blushed at Sakura's idea, while Hiroto laughed, and Sasuke was, well you know, being Sasuke. Trying to look as unaffected as possible, though he was a bit…disturbed by the fact.

It was almost nine o'clock, so everyone decided to watch the evening show on TV, but Seimei decided to take Hiroto and sit down with him on the front porch, and watch the heavy raindrops fall.

Hiroto accepted immediately, since he was unable to watch TV, and put on his coat by himself, and went out, where he took a seat on the dry porch.

Seimei sat next to him, and he closed his eyes, listening to the rain falling quickly on the ground, gathering in puddles, "It's so peaceful, listening to the rain, isn't it?"

Hiroto didn't answer, but he implied that he agreed. The moon was shining brightly, reflecting its beauty on Seimei's face, even though clouds were all over the dark sky. The moon still found a way to show itself through the mass of clouds.

"Do you love Midori, Seimei?" asked Hiroto.

Seimei twitched at Hiroto's question, and he really didn't know what to answer. He didn't think about it that much, really. He just felt the need to see her, the need to touch or kiss her, and it was enough for him. Enough for Seimei to know that he _needs_ her.

"This should be odd," Seimei laughed, "I'm the older one, so I should be the one giving you advice, but here I am asking you. What does love feel like?"

Hiroto snorted, "Finally, something you suck at. Love is different, and it manifests differently for each. Like, for example, the way you love your family, or friends, that's one. You feel the need to protect them, and care for them, but you don't feel that raw passion, and physical attraction."

"Physical…attraction?" asked Seimei confused.

Hiroto slapped his face, losing his temper, "Dude, are you really nineteen or what? Don't you know what physical attraction is?"

Seimei shook his head, and Hiroto replied bored, "You think of her as the most beautiful girl, her eyes are so pretty and sparkly, her hands are so petite and soft, her breasts..."

Seimei put his hand over Hiroto's mouth, "Dude, enough."

Hiroto smirked, "Oh, quite protective over our girlfriend, aren't we? Chill, won't take her. I don't really know how she looks like, either. Didn't turn the senses on. "

"It's not that… I don't really feel comfortable about someone else besides me talking about her like…_that_."

"Well, that means you love her, if that's your question," smiled Hiroto, "Dude, you're wiped."

"What's that supposed to mean?" laughed Seimei.

"Means you lost your fearsome aura. You were kinda the scary Oto-nin with his badass Sharingan and the funky red hair, and now you're the guy in love, who's into sappy romantic stuff, and chocolates, walks by the sunset, and so on.

"So I'm a girl now? I'm not manly even a bit?" laughed Seimei

"Well, guys in love can be monsters sometime. They becomes one when the one dear to them is in danger,"

Seimei nodded, "I won't let that happen."

"Well, do your best. I never got a chance to experience love, so this is what I've heard from books, or Mom, or Naruto-jii, though the stuff from Naruto-jii is a little perverted, and I don't think you are really that far ahead in your relationship, so…"

Seimei turned his head away, and replied nervously, "Yeah, not that far…ahead. Sure, not…not far, just…"

Hiroto felt disturbed about the older guy's comments, and after a while, he smirked, and teased his older brother, "Oh no, you didn't."

"Didn't what?" jumped Seimei nervously.

"You know, that," Hiroto softly punched Seimei and kept his suggestive grin, "Man, you're so cunning. Already?"

Seimei noticed Hiroto's voice being a little loud, and shushed him, "Quiet, kid, people could be eavesdropping!"

"Aw, come on, tell me! I'm curious!"

Seimei sighed, "Fine, fine, but promise you won't tell Mom or Dad. "

"Promise,"

"Well, I was having dinner at her house, and Kakashi went all killer-Daddy on me, so I left. And bought liquor. A lot, which isn't like me. She came to spend the night at her apartment, since she fought with her Dad. We met and decided to drink a little in the park in front of her house. And we basically talked for hours, and drank…well, a lot, and started talking about relationships and we suddenly started kissing, and she opened her door, and well…it happened."

Seimei was blushing a lot, since it was the first time talking to someone about something like this, and especially with someone like his little brother. Good luck he couldn't see the redness of his face.

"Man, that sounds so cool! You aren't that much of a saint, aren't you?"

"Why did I strike you for a saint, anyway?"

Hiroto laughed, and stopped when he sensed someone coming, "Who's here?" he asked friendly.

"M-Midori. Am I interrupting?" she asked shyly.

"No, we were just talking about you," Hiroto smirked, and Seimei punched him a bit too hard, but Hiroto just kept laughing.

Midori sat next to Seimei, and threw him a puppy-face look, "What were you saying about me?"

Hiroto waved her, and whispered into her ear, "He said that you're so hot, and that-"

Seimei, still blushing, lifted Hiroto up, and put him on the shoulders, "It's your bedtime, Hiro-chan. Kids need to sleep."

"I'm not a kid, you geezer! Put me down! I may be blind, but I'm not spineless."

"Yeah, whatever you say,"

After Seimei got Hiroto to his room, he joined Midori, who was waiting for him and staring at the rain slowly fading away.

He put his head on her lap, and watched the sky, "Sorry for that," he smiled embarrassed.

"Ah, it's fine. I really like your little brother. He's funny, and pretty strong, considering the…well…"

"Blindness?" replied Seimei casually, "Yeah, he didn't take it well at first, and he was really hard to deal with. But since he is working with Jun Hyuuga to try and use some type of sixth sense to see a bit, he's been getting livelier. Plus, Uzumaki Yume is great company. And I can tell,"

"Tell what?"

"He loves her. A lot."

Midori smiled, and stroked Seimei's bright red hair, "That's so sweet,"

"He just needs to find out,"

Midori's expression changed from happy to confused, and punched Seimei softly, and he laughed. He lifted up on his arms, and kissed Midori sweetly.

"Tell me," whispered Midori.

"What?"

"Tell me about you. I want to know everything."

Seimei smiled nostalgically, and nodded, "I remember my childhood years vaguely. Mostly because I wished to forget them as soon as possible. Did a good job on that, right? Up until I was eight or so, an old friend of Karin's, my birth mother, took care of me more than she did, yet he was a failure for a parent. When I was about ten I graduated the Academy and I got money from my missions. Karin didn't bring much, so it was important for me to find some money, or I would starve. I became a Chunnin three years later, but I didn't think about becoming a Jounin, since they were usually taken as assassins, and A-rank missions required assassinations. Didn't have many friends. When I was older, I took care of some kids living on the streets, and they could've been my only friends. I lived pretty isolated, waiting for something to help me get the hell out of there."

"So Sasuke-san was your way out?"

"Yeah. And I love it here. Everyone treats me as if I've been here all my life. It's really…something. Especially Sakura-san. She acts like my mother, and that makes me so happy,"

Midori caressed his cheek tenderly, and he put his hand over hers, "I'm glad, really."

"Now, you," grinned Seimei.

"I didn't have tons of friends when I was in the Academy. I was friends with two or three girls, but that's it. Dad used to drive off every kid who talked to me, especially if he was a boy. And the girls eventually got bored spending their time with only me, and without a boy or two. When I got assigned to the same team as Akira, I wasn't very happy. He was the class clown, and teachers usually avoided punishing him because of his father's …absence. But later on, I started to respect him, his devotement and strength. The fool fell for me, sadly, and brought me flowers, courted me, ever since we were thirteen or fourteen. Dad did something unexpected. He agreed with him. Maybe it had to do with knowing his father, but he actually liked him. My dad is over-protective, and I don't get something he always tells me "Go for the one that loves you the most, not the one that you love the most." Do you think it has something to do with his past?"

Seimei put his hand on his chin, "Probably. Out-of-the-blue remarks like that have to do with past experiences, so maybe he had something not so nice happen to him."

Midori nodded, and continued running her fingers through Seimei's hair.

"Seimei?"

Seimei got up, and put his hand over Midori's in her lap, "Un?"

"Do you…love me?"

He leaned forward, and kissed her. She kept her eyes closing, wishing he would never pull away from her. He slowly released himself from the kiss, and looked in her shiny eyes.

"Is that answer good for you?" he smirked.

She leaned it, and gave him a peck on the lips.

He snorted, "You love me less?"

She pouted, and hit his arm gently, "No, dummy, means "I love you too" , but you're too much of a baka to notice."

The rain finally stopped, but the wind blew harder, and Midori shivered in the cold air, even though Seimei was hugging her tightly.

"Let's go in, you're freezing, and it's enough that your Dad wants to kill me. Bringing you home sick will make my death sentence come sooner than expected," he laughed.

Midori laughed as well, and got in. She put on her pajamas after taking a shower, and went inside the living room, where Seimei was making his bed.

"Are you sleeping on the couch?" asked Midori, "It's not that comfy, you know."

Seimei smirked, and replied, "Are you saying we should sleep together?"

"Hey, there's no harm in it, anyway. We're just sleeping, because I'm tired from the renovations. So no weird thoughts. "

Seimei threw her a questioning look, but she just stuck her tongue out, and brought his pillow to her (well, his) room, and his blanket as well.

"Mom's sleeping, so there's no need to worry. And I don't expect Hiroto lurking the hallways at this hour, though he kinda learned his way around the house."

Midori got in bed, and closed her eyes. She felt so tired. She had just finished cleaning the bathroom after putting tiles. It was so hard. She still had to do the kitchen and living room, even though the bedroom was all done and with furniture.

Seimei got in bed as well, hugging her back, and tightening up in a ball, with Midori in the middle. She felt so warm, and good. His neck felt so soft on her skin, and it made her feel on cloud nine. The only thing she should watch out is nervous parents coming out in the morning. Well, she could handle that…

* * *

When Hiroto woke up, the sun wasn't there. He couldn't feel its presence. It was cold outside, that was for sure. Even inside, the heating wasn't really stabilized yet. He got up and headed to the bathroom. He knew the way there. It was still early, and everyone was sleeping.

Hiroto was wondering how Midori looked. He could try and see her with his senses, and she wouldn't mind it, because she would be sleeping.

He made his way to Seimei's room with a lot of effort, but in the end, he recognized the cinnamon smell that Seimei usually brought off. It was his room, for sure.

"Now, let's try the senses," he whispered.

He forced his chakra to his eyes, and after taking the blindfold off, he could see the room. He saw Midori, a tall, feminine woman with some hands wrapped around her tightly, "Seimei, you fox," Hiroto thought.

Some footsteps made Hiroto jump, deactivate his senses, and put the blindfold on. When the person entered the room, he (or rather she) gasped.

"Hiroto, honey, did you lost your way to the bath?" asked Sakura worried. "You're in Seimei room."

"Ah, I didn't lost my way, I wanted to see how Midori looks like," Hiroto smirked, and before his mother would ask how, he replied, "With my senses."

Sakura sighed, "It's not nice spying on sleeping girls, Hiroto. Scratch that, awake or not, girls hate being glared at. Naruto is the one that knows that the best. Oh, how many punched had he received from me when we went on sleepover missions," Sakura chuckled.

"He was spying on you?"

"Yeah! Sometimes even when I bathed, which was horrid," reminisced Sakura annoyed.

"And Dad didn't say anything?"

"Well, he would tell Naruto to stop, and sometimes he punched him too, but I know he was spying on me a couple times too," Sakura giggled.

Hiroto just replied with a "Ew." and Sakura decided to get out of the room, because the two could wake up any time now.

She tried to help Hiroto to the bath, but he decided to go by himself. He got used to walking alone around the house, like to the kitchen and bathroom. Even though he could use his senses if he was lost, he kept that chakra in. He entered the bathroom, washed his face, and went back to the living room where his mother waited for him.

"Come, sit," Sakura spoke, with a pillow on her lap.

Hiroto walked towards the voice, and sat down, where Sakura took his head and placed it on the soft pillow. He opened his eyes, and Sakura could still see their whiteness and ghostly aura.

"I'll start infusing chakra, ok honey?"

Hiroto nodded. Sakura put his hands on his head, and started infusing chakra. The green gleam of the chakra lit the dark room, and Hiroto felt relaxed and serene. Sasuke entered the room sleepily and Sakura put a finger over her mouth and shushed, so Sasuke sat on the couch, watching his son.

Sasuke felt the sadness and pain of having a sick child. He could see Hiroto going on missions, and on dates, even though Sasuke didn't like it that much, but he did something. Since he was blind, he wouldn't train, or go on missions, though Hiroto enjoyed so much being a ninja, that it was imprinted in his very being.

Sakura took her hands away from Hiroto's head, and she asked him to get up. He did as he was told, and sat on the couch next to his father.

"Morning, Dad."

Sasuke felt shocked that Hiroto felt his presence. But it was only expected to develop the other senses while not having one.

"M-Morning," muttered Sasuke.

Sakura gave Sasuke a cup of coffee, and took another one for her, sitting next to her husband and son, "Hiroto, honey, your visual cells are regenerating," smiled Sakura happily.

"R-Really?" asked Hiroto surprised.

"Yes. I saw a progress from last time I healed your eyes, and you have more and more growing cells by day. This means the treatment is doing well for you, as well as your training with Hyuuga-kun."

Hiroto smiled happily, and Sasuke patted his back gently, "That's great, son."

Sasuke looked at his over-joyed child and felt happy from the core. The happiness of the child is the happiness of the parent.

"I'm going to Jun's place this morning for training again, then I'm having lunch with him and Mori. Is it ok?" asked Hiroto.

"Yes, I'll take you there since I'm already going to the hospital," smiled Sakura.

"But Mom, it's totally opposite to the hospital!"

"It's ok, I'll take him," said Sasuke, "I need to speak with Neji about something, so it's on my way."

"Aa, thank you, Dad," nodded Hiroto.

Suddenly, their silence was interrupted by a couple of footsteps and a big yawn approaching them. The red-haired boy stood behind them with his pajama bottoms and his bare pale chest. His hair was messy, and he looked pretty tired.

"Seimei," Sakura death-glared at the boy.

Seimei looked scared at her, "Y-Yes, Kaasan?"

"Why were you sleeping with Midori this morning?"

Sasuke coughed with his coffee, and Sakura hit him on the back to get over it. _"S-S-Sleep with her? In m-m-my house?"_

"We were just sleeping, Kaasan, we didn't…well…" Seimei muttered embarrassed.

Sakura giggled when she saw Seimei's peachy blush, and said, "I don't mind, don't worry. You're at that age anyway,"

Sasuke finally spoke up, "Y-Yeah, but when you want to…you know…take this," Sasuke handed him a key, "and go at the small insula above the abandoned candy shop. It's our property, too. I think it's still furnished."

Seimei avoided Sasuke's look, and took the key. Boy, was it uncomfortable to speak about romantic issues with parents…

"Good morning,"

Midori came in with a cream nightie borrowed from Sakura, and she took a vacant seat on the crowded couch. She still felt very sleepy, so she rested her head on Seimei's shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"Why are you sleepy, Midori-chan? Busy night last night?" smirked Hiroto.

Seimei punched Hiroto slightly, but Hiroto could just laugh, and Midori looked away embarrassed, and tried to avoid Sasuke's confused and glaring look. The man just sighed, and informed everyone he was going in the kitchen, and Sakura invited everyone to have breakfast.

The three teens took their seats from last night, and Fuuko came along with Yuuki, and a short while after the girls appeared, came the blond haired ninja, with his usual tee and sweatpants, and took a seat next to Hiroto.

"What's up?"

Everyone didn't answer him. This was the first time they had seen him in days, and he didn't even explain where he had been, or when he came home.

"Satoru, where were you?" asked Hikari, who was frying some eggs.

"Missions, assignments, research…"

"Liar."

Satoru stared at his mother's angry face, "What?" he asked.

"The ANBU told me that you're currently free, and you haven't been on a mission since about a week ago. What's the deal?"

Satoru grunted, and looked at his plate instead of facing his mother, "I told you, I was busy."

Hikari rushed angrily to him, and slapped him hard on the face, "That's not an excuse! You're still under-aged, and even if you weren't, I'm you mother for crying out loud! I need to know if you're safe or not!"

Itachi entered the kitchen as well, hearing his wife shout, and he looked at his son with anger, "Go to your room, Satoru. "

The teenager looked at his father angrily, and headed towards his room. Itachi kept his serious, emotionless face, while Hikari was on the verge of tears. Sakura came by her and put two reassuring hands on her trembling shoulders, "It'll be fine, Hikari. Maybe he's just having some hard time, you know that teenagers get like that sometimes,"

"Yes, but Satoru doesn't. He just…never did, and I got used to him being like that. And now he's just…"

She stopped talking when sobs overwhelmed her, and she released the pained tears inside of her. Midori touched Seimei's shoulder, and Seimei spoke up, "Hikari-san, I'll go talk to him," Seimei smiled, "I think he would feel more comfortable if it was someone closer to his age"

Hikari looked surprised at Seimei's warm smile, and nodded, "Thank you, Seimei-kun,"

Seimei patted Midori on the shoulder, and put a shirt on his cold bare chest, going out to speak with his cousin. When he got outside, a huge puff of smoke landed right on his face, and he coughed loudly. He took a better look after the grey gas disappeared, and saw Satoru with his slim, lighted cigarette, holding it gracefully in his hands, like it was all natural to him.

Seimei rushed to him annoyed, took the cigarette from his hand, threw it on the ground, and stepped on it.

"Hey, that was my last one!" shouted Satoru, "Slims are expensive,"

"Yeah, you should thank me for taking cancer-in-a-stick away from you, punk," grunted Seimei sarcastically, "Would you _care_ to explain me your shitty behavior lately?"

"One, you're not my father," muttered Satoru, "and two, you have a girlfriend. Don't bother yourself with a pathetic loser like me, or you'll end up losing her. And she has a pretty nice ass-"

Seimei lifted Satoru up and stared into his eyes madly, while Satoru released a sarcastic chuckle. Seimei sighed, and let him down. He wasn't worth it.

"Look, I pulled you out of your drunk state and brought you to the hospital, didn't I? I don't like letting things unfinished, so I'll help you 'till the end,"

"I said, don't waste your time."

"I'm not _fucking_ wasting my time!" screamed Seimei seriously pissed off, "I'm your family, and I don't care how much of an idiot you are, I'll still be there for you!"

Satoru widened his eyes in shock when he saw Seimei's trustful and devoted look. He felt the pain of letting his family down, and finally, spoke up, "I-I don't know what to do anymore,"

Seimei looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… My little cousin is blind," chuckled Satoru painfully, "the girl I love probably hates me, I keep disappointing everyone,"

"You're not a disappointment to me, you know," Seimei comfortably put his palm on Satoru's shoulder, "You're just having a hard time, that's all."

"I got drunk that time," said Satoru, "I got drunk and…hurt Hiroto. You said Yume screamed at me, right? She slapped me, too. Yume had never, _ever_ slapped me before."

"I know. You did wrong then, but hanging around and mopping isn't going to fix it. You should try to help Hiroto. I have an idea, why don't you come and research the library with me and Midori this evening? We're still trying to find a cure," smiled Seimei.

Satoru nodded, "I'd be happy to do that."

"And if you're in for it, you should come and help us finish the living room. Three are better than two, right?"

"Ah, Midori-san has her own apartment?"

"Yeah, but she's renovating it. I'm helping."

Satoru smiled, "I see you're really happy to be dating her."

"Yeah, I know. It's weird, and new, but since I love her, all I'm saying is _What the hell_, right?"

Satoru laughed, "That's so right,"

"And about Yume."

Satoru's smile disappeared, becoming a serious, concerned face.

"I don't know what to tell you about her," hesitated Seimei, "I mean, she's really worried about Hiroto, and thinks a lot about him, I can tell. And he obviously likes her, and not in that I-want-you-to-be-my-next-victim kind of way. He _really_ likes her."

"Oh," Satoru nodded.

"See, I don't know if she does too," said Seimei, "but you should really tell her how you feel. Maybe you stand a chance,"

Satoru laughed, "It's not that I care about standing a chance, or stuff like that, it's just that I want her to be safe and happy. That's all."

Seimei stared at him, "Dude, you're whipped."

"Guess I am," smiled Satoru.

"And now about the cancer sticks," Seimei threw Satoru a glare, "Lose them. It's best for you."

Satoru smirked, "Smoking makes me stop thinking about things. It's relaxing,"

"Yeah, so is alcohol, but that's off-limits for you too, kido."

Satoru rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Seimei patted his back as he rose up, but he added, "And what was that about Midori?"

"That if you'll keep bothering yourself with me, you'll end up losing her?" asked Satoru confused.

"No, no, _before_ that," grunted Seimei.

"Ah, that she has a nice…ass."

Seimei was death-glaring Satoru, which tried to put on his best "Not my fault" face, but was failing miserably.

"Hey, it's not like it's a lie, anyways," laughed Satoru nervously.

Seimei smirked, "Right, _so_ not a lie,"

The red-haired boy turned around to enter the house, but he stopped when he saw his angry girlfriend standing in the doorstep, with her hands on her hips.

"Now, what was that about _my_ ass?"

Seimei looked at Satoru, searching for help, but could only end up saying, "Shit."

* * *

After the happy couple dropped off Hiroto at the Hyuuga residence, he waited for Jun to fetch him from the front porch, and take him to the training zone, which was located in the back of the Hyuuga doujo. Jun came by quickly, and took Hiroto by his arm, leading him to their destination.

"I did a little research in some old Hyuuga documents, and I think I need to check your eyes for improvement before improving this training," voiced Jun.

Hiroto lifted his head confused, "Improving?"

"I think you're ready for the highest level of these senses,"

Hiroto felt shocked when the boy told him that. He had been working hard, that was true, but he didn't think that he was skilled enough to pull something like that so quickly.

"Don't act so surprised, you're an Uchiha," laughed Jun, "You're naturally prone to learning stuff in an instant manner."

Hiroto laughed, and restrained himself from telling him that the rule didn't actually applied for every Uchiha on the planet (and that meant him and the other eight).

When they reached their familiar training zone, Jun asked Hiroto to rest his head in his lap, and although Hiroto highly objected of doing something that was so "gay", Jun somehow convinced him.

As he was used to, Hiroto felt the chakra being inserted into his eyes. But it wasn't the same feeling as the one when his mother did that. This one was rather flowing through his eyes, while the other was mainly inserting itself into his visual cells.

After he was done, Jun took away his hands from Hiroto's head, asked him to get up, and told him, "Your mom's treatment is paying off," smiled Jun, "You still have a chance of seeing again, Hiroto,"

Hiroto smiled, though he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, "So I'm all okay for the last step of your training?" asked Hiroto.

"You betcha. Now, let's start. This time, it's going to be a little difficult, but at the rate you're at, you should be able to do it in one try, so this session won't take too long."

Hiroto nodded, and prepared himself for the training.

"Listen to me closely. What I want you to do is force all the chakra into your eyes, and open them suddenly."

Hiroto gathered all his chakra to his eyes. It wasn't as easy as it sounds. It was hard to have such great control over your chakra, especially since Hiroto's chakra is as energetic as he is, so it's kind of hard to tame it. One way or another, Hiroto succeeded, and then he closed his eyes. He entered a full meditative state, but he suddenly opened his eyes, and he could see. Well, not actually see, but he could see the contours of objects. He could see Jun's house, trees, even Jun. Everything was in black and some sparkly kind of blue, but it was still better than the deep darkness he would see.

"Wow," gasped Hiroto.

"It's better, isn't it?" spoke Jun.

Hiroto could actually see Jun speaking, see his lips move, and his facial expressions, "Yeah, it is a lot better. Doesn't this stop at one point?"

"When your chakra is all out," pointed out Jun, "So don't use it recklessly. Only when you need it."

Hiroto nodded, "Thank you, Jun. For everything."

"Don't worry about it. By the way, your escort will arrive a minute or the other."

Hiroto just agreed, and didn't ask who his escort is, "Hey, one question, though. Why did you still do this, even though I can probably restore my eyesight?"

Jun sighed, "The senses aren't all about seeing, you know. When you have your senses activated, all the other senses are more alert. Your smell, your hearing…You can even sense enemies from a close range distance. It's pretty useful in battles."

"Then why didn't you learn it?" asked Hiroto.

"Baka, I have the Byakugan. It's even better than the senses, since mine's the real deal."

Hiroto pouted, and let himself led by Jun to the front door. Jun asked him to wait, because someone would come for him in a minute. Who would it be? Hiroto thought about it, and realized that it couldn't be Seimei, since he was busy, Satoru hasn't talked to him in days, and the others were pretty much busy. Who was it, then?

Some footsteps approached Hiroto, and he automatically turned his senses on to see how it was. To his utter shock, the person standing before him was none other than the petite, sweet blonde girl, wearing a short floral dress, a brown leather jacket, and some boots. She let her wavy hair fall on shoulder, and she used make-up to compliment her pale skin.

"Hiroto," she barely whispered.

Hiroto got up, and moved towards Yume, slowly. She looked down, but then she turned her attention to his eyes. He was staring right at her.

"Can you see, Hiroto?" asked Yume cheerfully.

"Just my senses," he snorted, "They've really gotten better."

Yume smiled, and squeezed his hand, "I'm glad."

"So, are you my escort?"

The girl chuckled, "I'm free today, since Sensei gave Mori and me some free time. We've been really busy with missions. I can't believe that almost a month ago I was going to quit being a ninja."

Hiroto kept holding her hand, "But you didn't. You're fine,"

Yume blushed, but Hiroto couldn't see the redness in her cheeks. She waved him to follow her, and he deactivated the senses.

"You deactivated them?" asked Yume surprised.

"Yeah, I'll just consume my chakra for no reason. I have you here, right?"

"R-Right,"

Yume led him out the gate, and into the streets. She remembered walking with him like this some days ago. This neighborhood was very quiet, and Yume felt very safe here. She enjoyed walking on summer nights with her friends and team mates. She remembered the sleep-overs at the Hyuuga house, the grills at the Uchiha house, everything so close to her, so dear…

"Why are you wearing such a short dress, even though it's almost winter?" snorted Hiroto.

"Y-You noticed? I thought it's cute, and I'm not that cold," pouted Yume.

"Yeah, it's very nice. But if you're not cold, why are you shivering?"

Yume tried to stop herself from trembling, but the cold just went through her thin clothes. Wearing such thin clothes wasn't a good idea.

"Here," laughed Hiroto, and he handed her his jacket.

"B-But you'll be cold! And I already have a jacket!"

"That's a spring jacket, and even I can tell. Don't worry, I have a sweater on, so I'll be fine. "

Yume grabbed the jacket and put it on her hesitantly, leaving Hiroto only in his blue sweater. She wasn't stupid. She knew it was going to be cold outside, and if she wanted to wear a dress, she would at least wore a linen dress, but she couldn't. She knew Hiroto was going to see her, and Yume wanted to look her best in front of him. The girl had finally realized that all this time, the one she cared for, the one she…

"Are you cold anymore?" asked Hiroto peacefully.

Yume shook her head, and wrapped the warm jacket around her, "Un, I'm fine. Thank you, Hiroto."

"Anytime for you,"

Every word he would speak, it made her tremble and her heart would skip a beat when his eyes met hers. She felt this never ending heat when he would smile, and she wanted to hold him all the time. Everything about him made her feel like home. He was just so…

"…dreamy," whispered Yume.

"What?" asked Hiroto surprised.

"Ara, nothing, nothing!" answered nervously Yume.

The awkward silence that followed was interrupted by the dango shop owner, who was shouting this day's menu, and the special offer for teenagers.

"Hey, there's an offer!" exclaimed Hiroto, "Come, I have some money on me, so it'll be my treat,"

Yume smiled, "Sure!"

The two chose a table, ordered the dango, and savored it with pleasure. Hiroto ordered Mitarashi dango (Covered with a syrup made from shouyu (soy sauce), sugar and starch)., and Yume chose the colorful Hanami dango (Hanami dango is traditionally made during Sakura-viewing season. Hanami means "flower viewing"; hana meaning "flower", and mi meaning "to see").

"I never thought they have Hanami dangos is November," spoke Hiroto.

"Hiroto, it's the 1st of December," pointed out Yume.

"Oh," stared Hiroto, "Really?"

Yume laughed, and complained about him not letting her eat her dangos. After the two ate their meals, Yume decided to drop Hiroto off home, and go practice a bit to not lose focus and fitness. It was about four pm, so it was still early, but since it was winter, the sun sets way early.

When the two got to the Uchiha gate, Yume released Hiroto's arm, and smiled, "Well, I'll leave now. I had fun, Hiroto,"

Hiroto smiled even happier, and turned his senses on, just to see her face, "I had fun too,"

Yume waved goodbye, and began to walk. Hiroto thought about her. Why did he want to see her face again? Why does she make him feel this way? He'd been with tons of girls, but none of them made him not sleep at night, or smile from the bottom of his heart at the sound of her voice…None. Yume was something completely different, but Hiroto didn't know how to put it into words, he might even say that he lo-

"Yume, wait!"

Yume turned back, and came closer to Hiroto. Hiroto threw himself into her arms, and hugged her tightly. He could feel the top of her head hitting his chin, and the uneasiness all over her body.

"Hiroto, what's wrong?" asked Yume half-scared.

_I have to say it. I have to-_

"Yume, I.."

_I have to tell you this, or else…_

"What is it?" she asked confused.

Then a lightning bolt struck Hiroto's mind. What if she doesn't feel the same way? She would feel awkward, and that was the last thing Hiroto wanted to make her feel like. She didn't feel the same way, did she? Ever since they were young, Hiroto noticed, he noticed…the way she looked at Satoru…he just couldn't tell her…

"Yume, you are…I think I…"

"Yes?"

Hiroto hugged her tightly, "You're a good friend,"

Yume's eyes widened, and she could feel them filling up with tears. Just a good friend? No, that was not enough, not for Yume. She felt like _friend_ isn't the word to describe what she felt for him. It was more, so much more…

"Are you…crying?" asked Hiroto disturbed.

Yume wiped her tears quickly, "Oh, my, I got emotional," she chuckled.

He sighed, and ruffled her hair, "Don't get, ok? Don't worry about me. Now, go home. I don't like keeping you from your business."

Yume nodded, and left, waving him goodbye, _"I'm just his friend. That's what he sees me as…a friend…a-"._

She stopped as soon as she made herself invisible for him, and sank her face onto her tiny hands, and began crying.

"_Why couldn't I say it? Why…"_

Hiroto hit his head against the wall, and whispered softly, _"I love you. I love you. I love …you."_

* * *

**A/N: Ok it's really silly that I'm always making these sort of comments, since it's my story (and yes Aly, I know I hold the strings of the plot -_-) But I didn't expect Hiroto to discover his feelings so soon! Omg, my mind really plays tricks on me sometimes... o.0 Anyways, hope you like it xD It's sorta angsty, but it still has those cute and funny moments xD**

**malefik :***_  
_


End file.
